Millésime
by Shocolaozamande
Summary: UA. Reprise. DMHP. Vampire!Malefoy. Donneur!Harry. POV alternés. "Millésime, suprême breuvage bordeau. Pourtant, il ne paie pas de mine. Surprenant. Un grand cru. Pourtant, il est de petite taille."
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (soupire mélodramatique) mais bien à JK Rowling.

Disclaimer 2: ceci est une DMHP, donc homophobes passez votre chemin!

Disclaimer 3: une commentaire, un conseil sont toujours les bien venus. Je peux vous assurer que, comparé au nombre d'heures passées sur ce chapitre, une review, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps!...

Bon, assez babillé, place à l'histoire...

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le goret, le Lion des Cavernes et le Petit Chaperon Rouge

(POV ?)

- NON ! Vous ne l'aurez pas ! hurle-t-il, le visage bouffi et rouge de colère.

Merlin, qu'il est laid.

- Il me semble vous avoir clairement exposé les règles de notre contrat, Monsieur Dursley. Aujourd'hui, le conseil vous a nommé directeur de la Grunning, me tromperais-je ? Maintenant que vous avez atteint ce poste, je désire à mon tour recevoir mon dû.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'il s'agirait de MON FILS ! Vous m'avez juste dit que la contrepartie était DU SANG !

- …Et j'ai choisi le sang de votre fils, car je présume qu'il vous ressemble, Monsieur Dursley, il sera donc pleinement capable de répondre aux closes de notre petit pacte, affirmai-je froidement.

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS, vous m'entendez ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Nos femmes de ménages, nos chauffeurs, nos employés, si cela vous chante ! Qui vous voulez, mais PAS MON FILS !

- Mon choix est fait. Faites le venir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, bouillonnant sur place, j'ajoute :

- Vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille le chercher moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

L'idée d'une chasse à l'homme pour une dette de sang est pourtant bien alléchante. Enfin, une chasse à « l'homme », façon de parler… Une chasse au cochon plutôt car, entre le porc et la chose qui se tient en face de moi, on s'y méprendrait aisément. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil de cuir noir, irritant par la même davantage le goret.

Finalement, il se décide à partir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Quel culot alors qu'il est en situation inférieure. Je le ferai payer. J'aime que l'on se soumette à moi.

(POV Harry)

- Oncle Vernon, appelais-je d'une petite voix.

Il se retourne sur moi. En baissant humblement la tête, je soulève un peu le panier portant la note :

_"Cher Vernon, tu as oublié ton dîner. Ne rentre pas trop tard tout de même. Ta Pétunia."_

Il m'arrache le panier des mains, se retourne d'un bloc (un gros bloc alors) et va pour traverser le hall. Cependant, il a un arrêt sur image (hideuse l'image), se retourne à nouveau et me jauge de haut en bas comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas puisque je vis chez lui depuis seize longues années.

- Harry… comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? fait-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je dois avouer que sa question me prend de cours. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me le demande. C'est suspect. Ses perceuses lui seraient-elles montées à la tête jusqu'à lui percer le cerveau ?

…Mais non, suis-je bête, il n'en a pas. De cerveau, je veux dire. Des perceuses, par contre, à gogo !

N'attendant pas de réponse, ou se fichant comme de sa première chaussette, il enchaîne, presque poliment :

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi un moment ?

Il attend quelque chose de moi. Cela se voit gros comme un bourrelet sur le corps de Dudley.

- Que me voulez-vous ? fis-je, plus soupçonneux que jamais.

- J'ai un peu parlé de toi à mon associé et il a paru _très_ intéressé. Tu ne voudrais pas le rencontrer ?

Il me parle comme le pervers demanderait à l'enfant _« tu veux un bonbon ? »_ Me prendrait-il pour un gamin ?

Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais alors rien du tout.

- Non.

Il paraît quelque peu décontenancer par ma réponse. Elle était pourtant courte et claire. Mais il semblerait que pour son petit cerveau porcin et percé de trous de perceuse, comprendre cette réponse, c'est déjà trop lui en demander.

Dis-donc, je me fais cynique ces temps-ci.

- …Eh bien tu vas tout de même m'accompagner, sale petit ingrat !

- …Ah, voilà ce bon vieux Vernon de retour. Je me disais bien qu'il se fichait éperdument de mon opinion.

Il me conduit dans son bureau dont l'entrée m'a jusqu'e là toujours été interdite et m'abandonne au beau milieu de la pièce pour se fourrer dans un de ses placards. Je me demande s'il arrivera à en ressortir son gros arrière train. Me coupant de mes réflexions ô combien passionnantes, une chemise blanche suivit de prêt par un pantalon noir volent jusqu'à moi accompagné d'un « mets-ça ! » étouffé.

J'examine attentivement les vêtements que je tiens : ils n'ont, à mon avis, jamais encore été portés. Pas que je m'y connaisse côté habits (tous ceux que j'ai sont des anciens de Dudley) mais par contre, la propreté, c'est mon rayon. Seize ans que je joue au blanchisseur personnel des Dursley, alors je sais reconnaître au premier coup d'œil un vêtement neuf.

Finalement Vernon parvient à s'extraire du placard par je ne sais quel miracle et revient jusqu'à moi :

- Dépêches-toi !

Je le regarde silencieusement, pas décidé à lui obéir. Mais lorsqu'il lève sa grosse main bourrue, je m'incline : je suis arrivé à bout du peu de patience qu'il a. Plus d'obstination n'entraînera qu'une plus douloureuse correction. Je parle en expérience de cause.

Pendant que j'enfile le pantalon auquel je dois faire un ourlet car il est trop grand, il m'annonce :

- Son nom est Malefoy. C'est un homme d'affaire. Riche. Très riche. Et très influent. Je veux que tu te fasses passer pour mon fils et que tu le serves pendant trois jours.

Moi ? Me faire passer pour _son_ fils ? Il y a comme une antithèse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, petit sot.

Ce mensonge est gros comme Dudley. Je n'arriverai à le faire avaler à personne (ni Dudley, ni cette supercherie). Je m'apprête à objecter mais mon Oncle assène :

- TAIS-TOI ! J'ai dis trois jours, c'est un ORDRE ! COMPRIS ?

En effet, c'est un ordre. Et moi, le garçon du placard sous l'escalier, j'obéis aux ordres, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Oui, Oncle Vernon.

Et je baisse la tête. Et je me tais. Tant que je n'aurais pas atteint ma majorité il en sera ainsi : je baisserai la tête et je me tairai. Lui et sa femme sont mes tuteurs légaux, ils ont tous les droits sur moi. Et ils s'en servent, copieusement. Car je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ma propre vie. Ainsi sont faites les lois dans notre pays. Ne me demandez pas la logique.

- Que veut-il à Dudley ? osais-je demander.

- Ne pose pas de question.

C'est le mantra de la famille Dursley. Ne jamais poser de question. Sur rien. Et surtout pas surtout pas sur mes parents.

Alors, tandis que l'ascenseur monte, je ne pose plus de question. Cependant mon silence ne m'a jamais empêché de réfléchir. Malefoy, quelqu'un de très riche. Il a du prêter de l'argent à Vernon qui n'a pas payer sa dette, le créancier réclame une contrepartie, en attendant d'être rembourser. Dans ce scénario, je joue le rôle de la caution, liquidée si la dette n'est pas payée.

Nous entrons dans le cabinet du fameux financier. Il occupe le dernier étage de la tour à lui tout seul ! Rien que ça !

Exactement comme je m'y attendais : baies vitrées qui donnent sur les lumières du Central Buisness District de Londres, vision panoramique d'un monde dominé, bureau en bois massif aussi grand que le quadruple de mon placard et fauteuil en cuir noir qui fait office de trône moderne. Tout cela suinte le luxe à plein nez.

Quelqu'un est assis dans le fauteuil qui nous tourne le dos mais je vois sa main blanche : de longs doigts tapotent avec agacement l'accoudoir.

(POV Malefoy)

Je ne me retourne pas à l'entrée de mon débiteur : pourquoi me donnerais-je cette peine ? Cet humain m'est inférieur.

En vérité, je m'ennuie royalement. J'ai hâte que cet entretien prenne fin, que je puisse me sustenter : j'ai faim.

- Est-ce lui ?

(POV Harry)

La voix est profonde, dangereusement basse. Comme le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Elle remue quelque chose tout au fond de moi. Sûrement mon estomac qui se contracte.

- Oui, répond mon oncle.

Inutile de dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise.

- Viens par ici, fait le fauteuil, impérial.

A contre cœur, je m'approche. Cette voix ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je n'aime pas cela. Elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi de prédateur. Et le fait que je ne vois pas l'homme me le rend d'autant plus inquiétant. Mon instinct me crie _« méfiance ! »_ et pourtant, je m'avance. Je dois obéir. Après tout, je n'aspire que moyennement à me faire battre à mort ce soir en cas de désobéissance…

Je contourne le fauteuil et incline la tête : seul les jambes entrent dans mon champs de vision. Des jambes interminables, soit dit en passant, habillées d'un pantalon noir d'encre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles doivent courir très vite, et que, dans le cas d'une course poursuite, il me serait pour ainsi dire impossible de les semer. Ça marchait pourtant assez bien avec Dudley. Mais ce soir, la fuite n'est pas envisageable.

(POV Malefoy)

J'entends des pas légers s'approcher. Légers ? Etrange. Je m'étais attendu à une démarche lourde, pesante, dépourvus de toute grâce, les pieds traînants, comme ceux de Dursley père. Mais celle-ci ne fait pas de bruit, comme si les pieds effleuraient le sol, elle est feutrée comme la neige, timide comme celle d'un faon esquissant ses premiers pas.

Je résiste à l'envie de me retourner et prends mon mal en patience.

Enfin il apparaît devant moi. Petit, fin, il est un peu efféminé. Et embarrassé à en juger par la façon dont il tire nerveusement sur sa manche. Trop grande la manche. Le costume n'est pas à sa taille, il me fait penser à un enfant avec des vêtements d'adulte.

Il a le visage baissé, signe de soumission et cela éveille à la fois un vif désir en moi et un brin de déception : je veux voir ses traits pour l'instant cachés par des cheveux noirs comme la suie. Mais je m'en vais remédier immédiatement à cet état.

- Relève la tête.

Il m'obéit. Nouvelle flambée de désir. Avec une lenteur insupportable, son minois se dévoile : doux, ingénus, angélique. Il est magnifique. Tout à fait à mon goût. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Généralement, je n'aime pas les surprises, pourtant, celle-ci me plaît. Beaucoup.

Cette petite merveille ne peut décemment être le fils du gros porc. Cela sent l'imposture…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry Dursley.

Sa voix me surprend : elle est éraillée, un peu rauque, comme une machine rouillée dont on ne se servirait jamais. Décidément, ce jeune homme est plein de surprises.

Il garde obstinément les yeux baissés. Je veux qu'il me regarde. Je suis avide de lui. Etre avide d'un simple être humain, quelle déchéance.

- Regarde-moi lorsque je te parle.

Enfin ses yeux se lèvent sur moi… Oh, Merlin ! Immenses, ils lui mangent au moins la moitié du visage, et cette couleur… Verts émeraude, émaillés de safran. Ils ont mille et un reflets… On croirait que la nature entière s'y est donné rendez-vous.

(POV Harry)

Il me permet (m'ordonne serait plus juste) de relever les yeux. La première réflexion que je me fais est que cet homme est immense : je n'en fini pas de remonter le long de sa redingote noire à boutons dorés. Il a un port altier mais sa posture est nonchalante, exprimant un ennui profond.

Je remonte encore (à croire que mon regard doit gravir l'Evrest pour atteindre le sien). Il a des cheveux fauves pale soigneusement retenus en catogan.

Lorsque je croise son regard, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas reculer. Ses iris sont aciers, tranchantes comme le métal d'une épée. Elles sont aussi glacées, comme l'Evrest justement. Mais surtout, elles sont sans vie, vide comme celle d'un mort. Elles me font peur.

(POV Malefoy)

Mes sens exacerbés par cette proie plus qu'alléchante perçoivent très nettement le mouvement de recul qu'il a ébauché. Que voilà un humain bien sensible… Je me retiens à grand peine de fondre sur lui et de planter mes crocs directement dans sa chair tentante. J'ai hâte de savoir quel goût il a. Patience…

Me levant avec souplesse, je commence à me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Avec agacement je constate qu'il est resté figé derrière moi. Ceux qu'il a lu dans mes yeux a du l'effrayé. Etrange. Rare sont les proies qui ont cette perspicacité et cette prudence.

- Suis-moi.

Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et m'adosse négligemment contre une des parois tandis qu'il arrive, légèrement essoufflé, devant la porte. Mais il n'entre pas. Je retiens un grondement de mécontentement.

(POV Harry)

Je m'arrête et retiens ma respiration. Pas question que je me retrouve seul, dans cette boîte de conserve, avec lui. Même pour les cinq minutes de trajet. Cet homme a l'âme d'un tueur, je le sens.

- Entre… m'invite-t-il.

Il a le même ton que celui de la fausse Grand-Mère du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'ai cette drôle d'impression d'être sur le point de me faire dévorer tout cru ? Et comme dans ce conte, il semble être le Grand Méchant Loup déguisé et moi le petit chaperon rouge.

Si j'entre, je serais à la merci de cet homme sans merci. Et sans témoin. Non merci.

- Je préfère descendre à pieds, prétextais-je avec aplomb.

Je ne sais d'où me vient cette audace. Peut-être du fait que je veuille désespérément me tirer des griffes de cet homme. Ou peut-être du fait que je veuille sauver ma peau, et que si j'entre dans cet ascenseur, il me semble que je n'en ressortirai pas vivant. La première explication n'excluant pas la deuxième.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi cet homme provoque cette peur viscérale en moi. Je veux dire, Vernon m'a déjà battu et laissé presque mort, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti cela à son encontre. Avec cet homme, c'est instinctif.

Mon Oncle a cette irascibilité, cette bêtise, cette brusquerie et cette lourdeur propre au sanglier. A l'aide d'un peu de vivacité et d'un brin de sournoiserie, j'arrive le plus souvent à lui échapper. Mais cet homme est d'une redoutable précision et si je devais lui associer un animal, ce serait sans aucun doute le lion des cavernes.

Mais je croyais que ça n'existait plus depuis l'ère glacière ? Bof, il a du se réincarné.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, siffle-t-il froidement.

Et moi, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être seul, avec vous, dans cette cabine de moins d'un mètre carré, aurais-je voulu rétorquer. Cependant, je ne me le permets pas : avec Vernon, l'insolence se pait très chère. Au centuple si je puis dire…

Vernon. Je l'avais oublié. Il sera avec nous dans l'ascenseur. Finalement, si je descends en enfer dans cette cabine, il fera le trajet avec moi. Pour une fois que sa présence me rassure, ce jour est à marquer d'une croix rouge.

Je m'avance donc dans l'antre du fauve et me place dans le coin diamétralement opposé au sien. Si seulement Vernon pouvait se mettre entre nous deux, ce serait parfait : rien de mieux que sa corpulence pour faire bouclier.

Mon oncle s'approche à son tour de la porte de l'ascenseur, mais la voix coupante l'arrête :

- Dorénavant, je pense qu'il vous serait préférable de prendre les escaliers, Monsieur Dursley. Je dis ceci pour votre propre santé, bien entendu.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Viendrait-il d'interdire l'accès à l'ascenseur et de remettre Vernon à sa place dans la même réplique ? A voir le visage de mon oncle se gonfler de colère (va-t-il exploser ?), oui. Le spectacle en vaut le détour. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres.

Sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsque je me rends compte que je suis finalement bel et bien seul dans un mouchoir de poche avec un requin. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du entrer.

(POV Malefoy)

Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser filer l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec lui à cause de son porc de père. Porc ? A n'en pas douter. Père ? Rien n'est moins sur. Je prends donc la liberté d'insulter son soi-disant géniteur en observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Rabaisser Dursley est définitivement trop facile. Je n'en retire que peu de plaisir, par contre, le furtif sourire du petit brun ne m'échappe pas et me procure bien plus de satisfaction. Cela confirme mes suppositions : il n'est pas le fils Dursley. Mais ce fils Dursley-là n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dirais même que j'ai largement gagné au change. Je punirais Dursley une autre fois, aujourd'hui, je me sens magnanime et je vais plutôt savourer le délicieux cadeau qu'il m'a apporté.

Je l'observe et cela semble le mettre mal à l'aise. Ses jolies petites mains se crispent sur la rambarde. Mon regard dérive sur la glace et croise le sien. Aussitôt, ses yeux se détournent, comme pris en faute. Mon visage se fend d'un sourire sardonique.

(POV Harry)

Il me fixe, sans ciller. Ses paupières ne se ferment pas. Je le sais parce que je le scrute dans le miroir. Soudain, un sourire carnassier vient étirer ses lèvres, dévoilant une dentition parfaite à la colgate. Trop parfaite et d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Une sueur froide remonte le long de mon échine, me faisant frissonner. Je m'empresse de détourner les yeux.

Ce silence est oppressant. Pourquoi diable cet ascenseur prend-il autant de temps à descendre ? Pourquoi les nombres sont-ils si lents à défiler ? 45ème étage… 44ème étage… 43ème… 42ème… C'est pas possible, ils se sont tous ligués contre moi !

- Puis-je t'appeler Harry ?

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris. Mauvaise idée, me voilà à nouveau perdu dans les abysses de ces deux lacs sans fond que sont ses yeux.

Toutes les fibres de mon corps me crient de ne pas accepter, mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse plausible. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de chercher.

Harry est mon vrai prénom, une des rares choses que m'ont laissées mes parents avant de mourir, alors j'y tiens. Mais, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un prénom. N'est-ce pas ?…

- Faites comme il vous plaira. Après tout, je suis votre serviteur, répondis-je froidement.

(POV Malefoy)

_« Serviteur »_ ? Oh non, tu ne seras pas mon serviteur, petit homme. Je te réserve une toute autre place…

Etais-tu le serviteur de Dursley ? Cela expliquerait ton comportement…

_« Faites comme il vous plaira. »_ Est-ce une proposition ? Se rend-il compte de la portée de ses paroles ?

- Je te remercie, Harry, fis-je, séducteur.

(POV Harry)

A l'instant où j'entendis mon prénom, je su que je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'il l'utilise. C'est trop intime, sa voix est trop sur d'elle, trop dominatrice, trop conquérante. Il le prononce comme si j'étais un de ses titres de propriété.

- Néanmoins, je crains devoir te détromper, Harry. Tu ne seras pas mon serviteur, déclare-t-il d'une voie veloutée.

Je ne sais comment je dois prendre cette nouvelle. Si je ne suis pas son serviteur, je serais donc _autre chose_. Ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux.

Finalement, je décide que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Et je redouble ma garde.

Ce qui ne serre strictement à rien puisque je sens soudain un haleine glacée caresser ma nuque. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec l'homme penché sur moi. Comment a-t-il fait ? Il y a une seconde, il était à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur (qui, je l'accorde, n'est pas très grand mais tout de même !) et là, il me coince carrément. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je m'y attendais, je savais qu'il allait réaliser cette manœuvre. Allez savoir comment je le savais.

Mais cela ne m'empêche par de frémir et mon cœur de passer à deux cent tours minute.

Je me blottis un peu plus dans le coin, ce qui doit me faire gagner en tout et pour tout quelques centimètres, mais c'est toujours ça de pris ! Malheureusement, cela n'empêche pas son souffle froid comme la froidure de la nuit tombante de frôler mon visage.

- Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu sois si anxieux, Harry ?

_« Anxieux »_ ? Doux euphémisme que celui-ci ! Je suis au bord de l'apoplexie, je tremble tellement que s'en est à se demander si je n'ai pas Parkinson, l'oxygène s'est fait la mal et je suis seul dans un ascenseur avec un requin qui semble bien décider à faire de moi son prochain amuse-gueule ! Mais à part ça, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

(POV Malefoy)

Je n'ai pas pu résister. Sa nervosité a attisé mes instincts. Et puis sa nuque est bien trop blanche, bien trop intouchée pour que j'y résiste. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle. Pourtant, comme il est délicieux de se laisser aller à ses pulsions.

Au début, je voulais juste l'effrayer un peu, pour m'amuser, mais maintenant, il semble complètement tétanisé. Pour une première approche en douceur, c'est raté. Apparemment, il est beaucoup plus intimidé qu'il ne le montre. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture.

(POV Harry)

Au summum de la tension, un _« ding ! »_ retenti puis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Ô joie, ô bonheur, ô délivrance ! Enfin arrivés ! Je ne prendrais plus jamais l'ascenseur de ma vie.

Je me glisse à l'extérieur et constate avec alarme que nous sommes au parking. Gris béton, froid, et surtout, désespérément vide. J'ai peut-être crié victoire trop vite. Je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Enfin… du parking.

Soudain, dans l'ombre, une voiture semble se réveiller en émettant un bref grognement. Je sursaute puis me retourne vers l'homme qui me fait un sourire attendri. Un sourire de ceux qu'un chat pourrait faire à la souris avec laquelle il joue cruellement depuis des heures. Un sourire que le félin ferait à sa pauvre proie juste avant de l'achever. Il est visiblement content de son effet, sa clef à la main. Vive la technologie.

Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture. Une Jaguar, s'il vous plaît. Noire comme la nuit, rutilante comme si elle venait d'être astiquée, pas une rayure comme si elle sortait tout juste du garage, la ligne aérodynamique et sportive.

Il m'ouvre la porte passager. Mon honneur en prend un sacré coup : tout de même, je sais ouvrir une porte ! Mais je ne dis rien et me contente de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de m'asseoir à la place du mort. Mauvaise augure que celui-ci. Son sourire charmeur semble m'inviter à mourir.

(POV Malefoy)

Ce jeune homme est vraiment étrange. Il se fait tout petit, veut se faire oublier alors que mes précédentes conquêtes tentaient d'attirer mon attention. Il se méfie de moi alors qu'elles tentaient de me séduire. Il se rembrunit là où elles voyaient une de mes faveurs. C'est… rafraîchissant je dois dire.

Néanmoins, il semble insensible à mon charme. Voilà qui est bien embêtant. Moi, par contre, je ne suis pas insensible au sien.

(POV Harry)

Déjà le moteur gronde tandis que j'attache ma ceinture et je remarque qu'il ne met pas la sienne. La voiture rugit, je me cramponne fermement à la portière.

- Vous ne mettez pas votre ceinture ?

- Inquiet pour ma sécurité ?

- Absolument pas.

Je suppose que si nous avions un accident, il ne serait pas le premier à mourir. Je suis le plus faible. Il faut dire qu'après seize années passées aux les _bons_ soins de mon _cher_ oncle, de ma _chère_ tante et de mon _cher_ cousin, je pense que le fait d'avoir survécu est un petit miracle en soi-même. Après, on ne peut pas tout avoir : la survie et un développement physique normal. Surtout avec pour seul repas par jour, celui de la cantine.

On se demande après pourquoi j'aime l'école et je déteste les vacances. En ce moment par exemple, c'est les vacances d'été. Celles-ci sont les pires, les plus longues, les plus affamantes donc.

Heureusement, il y a Mrs Figg, la veille dame aux chats, ma sauveuse. Les Dursley vont généralement passer deux semaines chez Tante Marge, respirer le bon air de la campagne britannique. Pas question de m'emmener, évidemment, ça aurait gâché toutes les vacances. Et encore moins de me laisser la maison, ils ont trop peur que je la fasse sauter. Alors ils me donnent à garder à la voisine d'en face, une petite bonne femme qui atteint les quatre-vingt ans, et toujours aussi propre sur elle. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais appelé autrement que la vieille dame aux chats, parce que chez elle, c'est le royaume des chats. A croire qu'elle accueille tous les chats errant du quartier. Et parfois, il m'arrive de me demander si elle ne me considère pas un peu comme un de ses chats de gouttières. A chaque séjour, elle me fait subir un intense régime pour me remplumer à base de biscuits secs, biscuits secs et… biscuits secs. Régime auquel, affamé, je me soumets volontiers. Je l'aime bien ma vieille dame aux chats.

- Te sens-tu mieux ? finit-il par demander.

- Non.

Pas tant que je serais avec vous. Cet homme me fiche la chair de poule.

Il ricane. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Au moins, tu es honnête.

Londres défile à une allure vertigineuse. Les feux tricolores se succèdent et je n'ai même pas le temps de voir de quelle couleur ils sont. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Il vaut mieux aussi que j'évite de regarder le compteur. Pourvu que je ne sois pas malade, j'aurais quelque scrupule à salir le magnifique habitacle tout de cuir tapissé. Surtout que je sais combien le cuir ne se laisse pas facilement nettoyer.

Nous sommes déjà dans la banlieue résidentielle de la ville. Tout est mort. Pas un chat dans les rues éclairées par la blême lumière des réverbères.

Où m'emmène-t-il ? A la sortie de la ville, pour accomplir son crime ? Pas de témoin, pas de bavure.

(POV Malefoy)

J'ouvre mon paquet de cigarette, en prend une et vais pour l'allumer mais je m'arrête :

- Cela te dérange-t-il si je fume ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, c'est votre voiture, c'est votre santé.

C'est vrai que pour les humains, la nicotine est nocive. Finalement, je repose le cylindre de tabac.

- Vous ne l'allumez pas ?

- Non.

Je répugne à souiller les poumons de ce petit ingénu.

(POV Harry)

- Tu devrais dormir, Harry. Nous n'arriverons que demain.

Dormir ? A côté de cet homme à l'attitude plus que suspecte ? Qui sort une cigarette pour ne pas l'allumer ensuite ? Très peu pour moi.

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

Nous avons complètement quitté Londres. Autour de nous, il n'y a plus aucune lumière. Tout est noir, la route monotone. J'ai perdu le décompte des bornes de kilométrage.

En effet, je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. Mes paupières se ferment sans mon autorisation. C'est un combat acharné, mais un combat perdu d'avance, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un du soir, et puis ça fait depuis six heures du matin que je suis debout, moi.

Je finis par céder, même si je ne devrais pas avoir cette faiblesse. Surtout à côté de cet homme. Oh et puis après tout il pourra bien me tuer demain si cela lui chante.

Je crois que le sommeil me fait dire des sottises.

(POV Malefoy)

Il a finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule sur le siège. Il me fait penser à un adorable chaton sauvage. Reste à savoir si je saurais l'apprivoiser. Mmmm, le défi me plaît.

Je lui ai mis mon manteau comme couverture. Il avait l'air d'avoir froid. Moi, je ne sens plus le froid depuis longtemps. Un des avantages d'être mort.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme pour le chapitre précédent, les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas. (Et non, toujours pas!)

Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Pour répondre à une question qui m'a étée posée, ceci est une DMHP, donc, à votre avis, qui était le Malefoy du chapitre précédent ? Le père, ou le fils ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le Bonhomme de Neige, le Vilain Petit Canard et la Maison Hantée

Les roues font crisser les graviers de l'allée. Enfin arrivé. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Après avoir roulé toute la nuit, je suis fourbu. Je m'étire paresseusement.

Mon regard dérive sur la petite marmotte à ma gauche. Il n'a pas moufté (même pas bougé) de tout le voyage. A croire qu'il est habitué à dormir dans un espace de quarante centimètres carrés.

Comme je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller, je le prends dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire.

Dis donc, il est bien léger, ce petit homme. Il va falloir le remplumer sinon il ne supportera jamais les récurrentes pertes sanguines que je vais lui faire subir. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas un goinfre, cela siérait mal à mon image de Malefoy, mais, comme tout vampire que se respecte, je bois de manière conséquente.

Dans la fraîcheur de matin, je gravis les marches du parvis du manoir Malefoy, mon précieux fardeau bien calé contre moi.

Dobby nous ouvre, il semble surpris de me voir ainsi, un jeune homme dans mes bras, mais mon regard froid le dissuade de tout commentaire.

- Prépare une chambre, nous avons un invité.

Je baisse les yeux sur le petit humain, il dort, innocent, abandonné à mes griffes.

- Bien, Maître. Quelle chambre désirez-vous, Maître ?

Là, dans mes bras, il m'a l'air si jeune et si calme. Pourtant son attitude farouche d'hier montre bien qu'il a perçu la menace suprême que je représente.

- N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire.

C'est étrange, lorsqu'il ferme ses grand yeux soucieux et sauvages, on croirait presque que son visage est celui d'un enfant.

A la réflexion, je ne veux pas lui donner n'importe quelle chambre. Il lui faut une chambre spéciale. Quelque chose de lumineux, je le trouve un peu trop pâle. Quelque chose dans les étages, proche du ciel et des nuages, pour le dissuader de toutes tentatives d'évasion. Enfin, et ce point est non négociable, quelque chose le plus loin possible des quartiers de Blaise.

- Prépare la chambre bleue, celle dans mon aile.

- Oui, Maître.

- Où est Blaise ?

- Je suis là, Draco, fait une voix descendant des escaliers.

- Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais justement. Voici _ma_ nouvelle dette de sang. Donc, pas touche, il est à moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, cher ami ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Draco ? fait Blaise, faussement outré.

Puis il se penche sur mon petit brun. Je resserre subrepticement ma prise.

- Très bon choix. Je te reconnais bien là… Il est magnifique…

- Blaise… grondais-je.

- Je sais, je sais : tu as horreur de partager ! Et moi, j'adore te taquiner ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

- Attends un peu d'avoir une dette de sang, on verra qui sera jaloux.

- C'est cela. Aller occupe-toi de ton petit protéger au lieu de me sermonner, répond-il par dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Je secoue la tête : il est ainsi depuis qu'il a goutté ce sang. Le sang influe sur notre humeur et celui-ci le rend encore plus gai qu'à l'habitude. C'en est presque insupportable. J'ai hâte de goutter celui d'Harry.

- Oh faite, Blaise, je crois que je l'ai un peu effrayé, alors ne le brusque pas.

- Un petit farouche ? Et tu es parvenu à l'attirer jusqu'ici ? Chapeau, mon ami.

- Crois-moi, ce ne fut pas sans mal.

(POV Harry)

J'ai froid. C'est une fraîcheur sèche et mordante, comme le vent de l'hiver, ou l'haleine de la mort. A moins que ce ne soit ce qui est autour de moi qui me fait frissonner : j'ai l'impression d'être étreint par un bonhomme de neige.

Des voix. Profondes. Dangereusement basses. Comme les grondements sourds du tonnerre. Je n'aime pas ça. Mes yeux, alertés, s'ouvrent. Et tombe sur un visage inconnu qui est bien trop prêt du mien.

Je saute sur mes jambes pour me mettre hors de porter, manquant de m'étaler par terre au passage : tout mon corps est pris de tremblements compulsifs. L'hypothermie me guette.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose que je connaisse, quelque chose auquel me raccrocher mais je suis dans un lieu inconnu. Et sombre.

Instinctivement, je me positionne dans la seule tache de lumière que jette un œil-de-bœuf au centre de la pièce. Je sais que je me mets à la vu de tous, mais les rayons du soleil, bien que filtrés par le vitrail, semblent me réchauffer et me protéger. Autour de moi, tout est silencieux, un silence de cimetière seulement troublé par ma respiration erratique, et plongé dans une inquiétante pénombre.

Les seules choses qui brillent sont leurs yeux. J'en compte deux pairs. Il y a donc un autre inconnu.

Cela commence à faire beaucoup d'inconnues. Appelons '_x'_ le visage du bonhomme de neige, '_y'_ l'autre paire d'yeux et '_z'_ le lieu… Mais une seule inconnue m'est capitale : comment vais-je me sortir de cette galère ?

C'est embêtant, il ne me reste pas de lettre pour la nommer.

(POV Draco)

J'aurais du m'y attendre. Il ne s'était permis qu'un sommeil léger. Ou plutôt, le sommeil a eu raison de lui et maintenant, il émerge et ne reconnaît rien. Normal qu'il panique.

Le petit homme s'est immédiatement placé dans la lumière. L'instinct de survie je suppose. On dirait un ange tombé chez les démons.

Il tremble comme une feuille. Je n'ai jamais mis de chauffage ici puisque nous ne ressentons pas le froid nous autres. Je vais devoir quelque peu modifier mes habitudes, semble-t-il.

- Blaise, va-t-en. Et dis à Dobby d'allumer les chandeliers et les cheminées, tant que tu y es.

Je lui suis reconnaissant de sortir sans un mot. Entendre sa voix n'aurait fait qu'effrayer mon petit ingénu.

Après quelques instants, ce dernier pousse un infime soupir. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

- Harry ?

Silence.

- …Qu'êtes vous ?

Il n'a pas demandé _« qui êtes-vous ? »_, ce qui aurait été infiniment plus simple, mais _« qu'êtes-vous ? »_. Perspicace, ce petit humain, peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Nous voilà arriver au cœur du problème. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

- Je suis un vampire, répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

(POV Harry)

Cela ne me surprend même pas. Quelque part, cela me rassure même : c'est une explication logique à ma peur latente qui me tiens aux trippes depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Et puis, _« vampire »_, n'est-ce pas juste le titre d'un meurtrier qui a une technique classifiée pour tuer ses victimes en les laissant exsangues ?

Au fond je le savais.

- Vous allez me tuer.

C'est une simple constatation.

Ma sérénité m'étonne. Mais, après tout, une fois expliqué, le fait ne fait plus si peur. A moins que ce ne soit parce que mourir ne me dérange pas tant que cela ? Alors, quitte à choisir, je préfère mourir de la main (ou plutôt devrais-je dire des crocs ?) de ce vampire plutôt que de la ceinture de mon oncle. Il me semble que cette mort-ci est plus nette, plus propre, peut-être même moins douloureuse et plus rapide.

(POV Malefoy)

Il est en état de choc.

Je vois son expression résignée, et elle m'effraie un peu. En cet instant, son visage doit ressembler au mien : il a perdu tout espoir.

- Non, je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Ah.

Il ne réalise pas.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici si ce n'est pour me tuer ?

Voilà donc pourquoi il avait si peur de moi. Il est persuadé que je vais le tuer. Et pourtant, il m'a suivit, certes avec quelques réticences, mais il m'a tout de même suivit. Quel étrange petit homme que celui-ci.

- J'ai besoin d'un donneur de sang.

Je sors un papier plié de la poche intérieur de ma redingote et m'avance pour lui tendre, pas trop pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour le prendre. Pire, il se raidit. Mauvais calcul de ma part, je me recule. Il va vraiment falloir y aller _tout_ doucement…

- Ce contrat, signé par Vernon Dursley, prend effet aujourd'hui et expirera dans trois jours. Il stipule que tu dois me servir exclusivement de ton sang. A moi et à moi seul. Personne d'autre n'y a le droit. Pas même Blaise.

- L'autre, le '_y'_...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et ses paroles me sont assez incompréhensibles. Il s'est affaibli.

- Oui, l'autre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise te respectera, le rassurais-je.

- Me mordrez-vous ?

Je soupire.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu seras un peu plus en forme.

A cette réponse, il se détend, un peu. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu.

- Maintenant ces formalités réglées, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Mais à peine ai-je esquissé un pas vers lui qu'il se raidit à nouveau.

- Harry…

- C'est plus fort que moi.

Un pas. Il frémit. Un autre pas. Il reste immobile, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses tremblements. Encore un autre. Il s'interdit de bouger. J'ai l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un faon effarouché.

Finalement j'atteins les escaliers.

- Suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre.

En gardant ce qui doit être pour lui une bonne marge de sécurité, il m'emboîte le pas. La crise est passée.

(POV Harry)

La chambre est magnifique. Certes, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison (en fait, aucun puisque j'ai toujours dormi dans le placard à balais) mais cela ne m'empêche pas de la trouver magnifique. Elle est aussi grande que le salon des Dursley, mais bien mieux décorée. En même temps, ce n'est pas bien difficile : la salle à manger est d'un jaune moutarde absolument ignoble et placardé d'une panoplie de photographies de Dudley à différent âge, autant dire à différent stade de son engraissement.

Mais cette chambre est revêtue de nuances de bleu tantôt sombre et profond, tantôt calme et rêveur. Le plafond est haut, garni de moulures. Il laisse pendre d'immenses rideaux de velours bleu roi qui entourent de grandes fenêtres à carreaux donnant sur un balcon.

- J'en conviens que la chambre te plaît, fait la voix du vampire (appelons un chat, un chat), resté sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, beaucoup. Je vous remercie.

- Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse. Cette porte mène à la salle de bain. Il y a des vêtements dans la commode. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre si tu as faim.

Il referme la porte, puis s'éloigne. Je le sens s'éloigner car mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure. J'ai paniqué. Je suppose que cela faisait trop d'un coup. Après tout, je n'ai jamais quitté le 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging. En tout cas, ce manoir, tout comme la maison des Dursley, ne m'inspire pas confiance.

(POV Malefoy)

Je referme la porte tout doucement et le laisse récupérer tranquillement. Je retrouve Blaise dans la salle à manger, prenant son petit déjeuner, un bol de sang chaud, et lisant ce qui semble être une Encyclopédie.

- Alors, as-tu réussi à calmer ton jeune faon ?

- Oui, il se repose dans la chambre bleue, répondis-je en me servant négligemment un café et en feuilletant mon quotidien économique.

- Joli. Il est tout de même bigrement sensible.

- A qui le dis-tu.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va te donner du fils à retordre, ce p'tit d'homme.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, chacun lisant, lui sirotant son sang chaud et moi fumant distraitement ma cigarette. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à aérer la pièce.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? demande Blaise.

- Paperasse.

- Quelle vie passionnante tu mènes, mon cher Draco.

- Je pense également essayer de le mordre.

- Ambitieux, constate-t-il.

- Toujours.

(POV Harry)

Je regarde quelques instants le soleil finir de se lever sur cette nouvelle vie qui m'attend pour trois jours. Je soupire : que de changements en quelques heures à peine. De serviteur des Dursley, me voilà devenu donneur de sang d'un certain Malefoy que je dois servir _« exclusivement de mon sang »_. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de mes journées ? Je sais faire les courses, la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage… mais m'ennuyer, on ne me l'a jamais pas appris.

Mon regard parcourt la chambre et tombe sur une étagère sur laquelle sont soigneusement alignés, sur plusieurs étages, une multitude de livres. Je sens presque aussitôt mes yeux s'illuminer. Plus besoin de me creuser la tête, je sais à quoi je vais passer mes journées !

Requinqué par cette découverte, je me dirige vers la salle de bain qui est tout de nacre pavée, et de robinets dorés. Presque à regret, je me décide à déranger la perfection immobile et froide de cette pièce.

C'est étrange, je me suis toujours senti différent des autres, j'ai toujours été tenu à l'écart. Je suis l'anomalie, le vilain petit canard. D'ailleurs, les Dursley m'ont bien fait comprendre que si j'y étais resté dans l'accident qui a tué mes parents, cela ne les auraient pas dérangé plus que cela, au contraire… Cependant, ici, dans ce décors somptueux, sous ses vêtements cache misère, je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise, encore plus dissemblable. Au moins, chez les Dursley, j'avais une utilité, mais dans ce manoir, plus que jamais, je n'ai pas ma place. Face à tant de beauté, la laideur du petit canard apparaît encore davantage vilaine.

Je soupire, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées. Lentement je commence à me dévêtir après avoir soigneusement fermé le loquet de la porte. Ce n'est que dissuasif, car je doute qu'un porte fermée arrêterait un vampire s'il voulait entrer. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la défoncer, vu sa carrure. Espérons que ce ne soit pas dans ses intentions.

J'ai ôté la chemise et arrive à l'étape douloureuse de mon effeuillage : retirer les bandes qui recouvre ma poitrine. Délicatement, je les défais et laisse tomber ces langues de tissu empourprées sur le sol blanc. Dans le miroir, j'observe les vieilles cicatrices et les mauvaises plaies encore saignantes. Mes yeux dérivent sur mon corps trop maigre, mes genoux noueux. Comme je suis laid.

N'en supportant pas plus, je détourne le regard et me glisse dans la douche. La baignoire m'a attiré un instant (je n'ai jamais été autorisé à prendre de bain chez les Dursley) mais elle est bien trop belle pour moi.

L'eau qui coule sur l'écrin blanc est un peu rougit par mon sang.

La serviette blanche et douce est maculée de rouge. Pourvu que le vampire ne la voit jamais. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait.

La buée brouille le miroir. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas me voir.

Mon seul instant de joie est lorsque je trouve dans un des placards de quoi faire de nouvelles bandes et du produit désinfectant. Chez les Dursley, j'étais obligé de prendre de l'alcool à 90° pour ne pas que Pétunia s'en aperçoive. Elle aurait crié _« Au voleur ! »_ et Vernon, pour me punir, s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Bref, avec l'alcool à 90°, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Il y a aussi d'autres bocaux sur lesquels je lis : _« Bézoards en poudre »,_ _« Feuille de Napel séchées », « Armoise pure » _ou encore_ « Poussoss »_. Malgré ma curiosité, je ne me risque pas à les ouvrir. Qui sait quelles substances ces flacons peuvent bien renfermer ?

Je m'habille d'un pull en laine bien chaud (auquel je dois à nouveau faire un ourlet sur les manches). C'est qu'il fait un froid de canard dans ce manoir.

Décidé à affronter mes peurs, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre en un grincement sinistre et pointe le bout de mon nez sur un couloir sombre, froid et sentant le renfermé comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des lustres. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'y avance.

Les lattes du parquet couinent. Les armures qui jalonnent le couloir craquent. Il me semble que les tableaux me fixent avec une curiosité malsaine, que des souris courent dans tous les coins et j'ai même cru discerner une ombre au fond d'un couloir.

Je n'ai jamais été dans une maison hantée mais je peux assurer que celle-ci remplie tous les critères.

Enfin, j'aboutis par je ne sais quel heureux hasard au grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis de velours bordeaux en face de l'entrée. Mais pour y parvenir, il faut que je passe sous l'œil d'une gargouille qui n'a pas l'air commode. C'est un véritable parcourt du combattant ici ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me regarde. C'est angoissant, et un peu fascinant aussi. Je m'approche et ma main, audacieuse, va caresser la joue de la bête de pierre.

A ce toucher, la tête massive vient se frotter contre ma main !… en un geste presque tendre ?

D'un sursaut je m'éloigne, complètement effrayé pour le coup. Aussitôt, la statue se pétrifie à nouveau. Ai-je rêvé où une gargouille vient d'apprécier ma caresse ?

Bien vite, ma curiosité maladive me reprend, l'emportant sur ma crainte et me pousse à retenter l'expérience.

Au grondement sourd (à moins que ce ne soit un ronronnement ? c'est difficile à dire) que la gargouille émet tandis que je la gratte derrière l'oreille, il n'y plus de doute possible : cette statue est bien vivante. On aura tout vu !

(POV Malefoy)

Soudain, nous relevons tout deux la tête de nos lectures respectives.

- Il semblerait que nous allons avoir de la visite, annonce Blaise.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, de légers coups sont toqués à la porte.

- Entre Harry.

Il passe d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, déglutit en nous voyant tout les deux, mais puisque nous n'esquissons aucun geste menaçant, il se décide à entrer.

Il s'est habillé d'un pull vert bouteille mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux et soulignant sa fragilité. Je le trouve adorable.

- Mignon…

- Garde tes distances, Blaise, sifflais-je.

Je tente vainement d'ignorer ma jalousie ainsi que le feu de désirs qui me dévore les reins.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te présenter Blaise Zabini, un ami que j'héberge, repris-je avec un calme apparent. Blaise est un peu… en froid avec sa famille.

- C'est joliment tourné, commente sombrement celui-ci.

J'ai omis de dire que Blaise avait complètement rompu avec les Zabini à cause de leurs jeux quelques peu… sanglants sur les humains. Je m'abstiens également de révéler que ces us et coutumes sont courants chez les vampires et que je prends moi-même plaisir à participer à ces distrayantes chasses, de temps à autre.

(POV Harry)

Un grand brun. Les yeux chocolat rieurs. La peau caramel. Il me fait moins peur que l'autre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il est un vampire, pourtant je le sens au creux de moi. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- Je ne dirais pas « enchanté » car cela n'est pas tout à fait juste.

Je me rends compte, trop tard, de mon insolence. Ma réplique le surprend (moi aussi à vrai dire), mais finalement il part dans un grand rire chaud.

- Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que l'on me salue ainsi ! Et bien Harry, pour ma part, je suis enchanté de te connaître.

Il se lève et viens me tendre sa main. J'hésite un instant à la prendre, mais son sourire confiant achève de me convaincre.

Et c'est avec stupéfaction que je le vois me faire un baisemain. Au secours ! A moi !

(POV Malefoy)

- Blaise… grondais-je.

Celui-ci sautille joyeusement à sa place, visiblement ravi de son effet. Le petit homme le regarde pensivement, puis ses grands interrogateurs yeux se posent sur moi. Il fronce les sourcils, regarde Blaise à nouveau et déclare ingénument à ce dernier :

- Vous m'êtes moins effrayant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Apparemment, ne pas savoir le préoccupe.

- Dis comme ça, c'est presque un compliment, fait Blaise, tout sourire.

- C'est parce que Blaise est moins puissant, raillais-je.

- Moins puissant, moins puissant… C'est surtout parce que je suis plus jeune que toi, grommelle-t-il.

- L'âge n'a rien à voir avec cela, Blaise. Reconnais-le, tu es trop joyeux pour faire un vampire acceptable.

Il n'aime pas que je lui rappelle cela. Il sait qu'il n'est pas assez cruel, sa famille le lui a assez reproché. Il n'a jamais voulu tuer d'être humain et se tient aussi loin d'eux que faire se peut pour ne pas être tenté. Il est en quelque sorte « irréprochable », si tant est qu'un vampire puisse l'être.

- …Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… Quel âge avez-vous ? demande timidement le petit d'homme. Tant de candeur me donne envie de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

- Nous sommes née à l'époque victorienne, Harry.

(POV Harry)

…A l'époque victorienne ? Mais c'était il y a plus de deux siècles ! J'ai deux cent ans à ma gauche et deux cent autres ans à ma droite. Je me sens tout à coup tout petit, du haut de ces dix-sept ans que je n'ai même pas encore.

- Puis-je te confier un secret, Harry ? fait le grand brun en se penchant vers moi d'un air complice qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Dites toujours, répondis-je en reculant d'un micro pas.

- Je ne suis pas un bon vampire parce que tout ce qui est horrible me fait effroyablement peur.

- Pour un vampire, c'est un peu embêtant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuve-t-il.

(POV Malefoy)

Je trouve mon petit ingénu et Blaise un peu trop proche à mon goût. Et surtout, je déteste être ignoré.

- Harry, installes-toi. Je suppose que tu as faim, déclarais-je pour ramener l'attention où elle devrait toujours être, c'est-à-dire sur moi.

- Un peu, avoue-t-il, l'air coupable, en s'asseyant un peu plus prêt de Blaise que de moi, ce qui ne manque pas d'attiser ma jalousie. Blaise ricane dans sa barbe inexistante.

Harry est MON donneur. A moi et à moi seul.

- Dobby ! appelais-je un peu brusquement. Mon petit brun sursaute. Je soupire, il faut que je me calme.

(POV Harry)

Une créature rabougrie, habillée d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller sale et miteuse dans laquelle on a du découper des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes apparaît dans un _« pop ! »_ sonore. Je ne suis visiblement pas au bout de mes surprises.

- Apporte un petit déjeuner à l'humaine à notre invité.

La créature lève ses yeux globuleux sur moi puis s'incline profondément jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le tapis avant de disparaître dans un nouveau _« pop ! »_. Cette attitude révérencielle me met mal à l'aise : je n'en suis pas digne.

- Dobby est mon elfe de maison, Harry.

Je regarde le vampire avec interrogation.

- Les elfes de maison servent les vampires, précise-t-il.

Après la gargouille vivante, l'elfe de maison. De mieux en mieux. Je n'en ai pas fini de découvrir ce monde.

La créature est déjà de retour, chargée d'un plateau argenté dans ses bras frêles. Je prie pour qu'elle ne fasse rien tomber. Elle le pose en tremblant devant moi et j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne renverse quelque chose. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais pour elle, car je sais qu'elle sera punie à la moindre faute.

Et soudain, je comprends pourquoi cette pauvre créature me met mal à l'aise : elle me renvoie ma propre image. J'étais cet enfant trop maigre portant des plateaux lourds d'une effusion de nourriture que jamais je ne gouttais. J'étais habillé des vieux vêtements de Dudley, trop grands pour moi, déchirés et rapiécés de partout. J'étais leur elfe de maison.

Je regarde tristement la petite créature disparaître.

- Tu ne manges pas Harry ?

J'ai subitement envie de pleurer. C'est bête et portant, les larmes coulent d'elles même sur mon enfance bafouée par ces années de servitude.

(POV Malefoy)

Il est soudain bien silencieux, tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose ne va pas. D'un regard, je congédie Blaise. Je me lève sans bruit et m'accroupis prêt de lui.

Ses beau yeux verts fixent un point invisible et sont embués de larmes.

- Harry ?

Il couvre son visage de ses mains, comme honteux de me montrer sa faiblesse.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Son corps est secoué de sanglots muets. Je suis complètement désarmé. Que faut-il faire dans ce genre de situation ? J'aurais dû mieux étudier les cours de comportement humain.

Et puis les mots réconfortants, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête et je le prends dans mes bras.

Ce qui semble être la bonne solution puisque les larmes finissent par se tarir. Par contre, cela a l'effet inverse sur moi : le sentir frémissant tout contre moi, inhaler son odeur délicieuse de vanille, entendre les battements de son cœur est loin de m'apaiser. C'est une enivrante torture à laquelle j'ai bien peur de succomber. Depuis hier, je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus, depuis plus de douze heures je brime mes instincts, mais ma patience a des limites. C'était une erreur d'attendre.

- …Je suis désolé, répète-t-il, son visage enfouit dans ma veste.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Ma voix n'est qu'un grondement et me surprend un peu moi-même. Elle effraie mon petit candide qui se détache un peu de moi, me scrutant avec appréhension. Il n'essaie même pas de fuir. Sage décision que celle-ci. De toute façon il n'a aucune chance. Il s'est figé, attendant mon prochain mouvement. Je dois lui expliquer maintenant et vite avant que la situation ne dégénère.

(POV Harry)

Ses yeux se sont considérablement assombris, ils sont maintenant gris de plomb, gris orage. Mon regard descend sur sa bouche où pointent deux triangles blancs. Ses crocs. Il va me mordre. Finalement, je n'y couperai pas.

- Je vais te mordre, ici et maintenant. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait, je te considèrerai comme une proie potentielle et je pourrais finir par te blesser. Comprends-tu ?

Je hoche la tête. Je l'ai écouté attentivement, retenant ma respiration. Je suis en apnée… Pourtant j'ai toujours détesté l'eau : je ne sais pas nager.

- C'est bien. Ne bouge pas. Pas de faux mouvement. Tournes la tête, commande-t-il.

Tout peut arriver. Et je suis à son entière merci.

Son souffle glacé se perd dans mon cou. Qui eu cru que les abysses étaient si froides ?

(POV Malefoy)

Je lèche sa peau douce comme la porcelaine pour la goutter et peut-être aussi un peu parce que ma salive à un effet analgésiant sur lui. Etrange, je n'ai jamais été aussi prévenant envers une proie.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, j'enfonce mes dents en lui. Aussitôt, son sang chaud vient mourir sur mes lèvres comme les vagues d'une soirée d'été viennent mourir sur la plage. Il est pur comme de l'eau qui jaillit de la source. Insouciant et enfantin comme le torrent qui serpente joyeusement sur les flans de la montagne. Sage et tranquille comme le fleuve. Fragile comme le premier flocon de neige de l'hiver. Un peu triste aussi, comme la pluie automnale. Il se laisse boire comme du petit laid. Néanmoins, je me réfrène comme je peux : je ne veux pas l'affaiblir.

Je rétracte mes crocs et lèche consciencieusement la plaie, cela l'aide à cicatriser. Cette douceur ne me ressemble pas.

Une unique pensée tourne furieusement dans mon esprit : _« encore »_.

(POV Harry)

Il me mord. Je me déconnecte de la réalité. Ma conscience se met en pause. Je comprends que je ne peux plus rien faire, je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Je sens que mon sang se faire la malle, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas. Ma vue se trouble de flocons. Je n'ai pas peur : j'ai toujours aimé la neige, même si je n'ai jamais été autorisé à jouer avec comme les autres enfants. Les sons sont feutrés. Je regarde la neige tomber. C'est si beau.

Tout est blanc.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapitre 3

disclaimer: comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, etc...

Autre chose: JE SUIS DESOLE, MILLE EXCUSES pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt! Mais j'ai un alibi en béton: j'ai du passé cet insignifiant, méprisable, exécrable et indispensable examen que l'on nomme BACCALAUREAT! Argh! Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais la philosophie? Non? Bon, voilà qui est chose faite.

Alléluia, maintenant c'est fini! Et non, je n'irai pas au ratrapage, merci bien. Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre sagement, impatiemment et avec angoisse les résultats. (Et oui, on peut tout à fait ressentir ces trois chose à la fois! Si si, je vous l'assure).

Bon allez, suffit le bavardage intempestif. Bonne lecture chers fidels lecteurs!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Voleur, le Petit Prince et le Muséum

(POV Malefoy)

Il s'est évanoui. Et dire que je ne voulais pas l'affaiblir… Je soupire. Dans mes bras, il me semble encore plus léger que tout à l'heure. Déjà qu'il était pas bien lourd avant… Pourtant je ne lui en ai pas prélevé beaucoup ! A peine une gorgée. Ou peut-être deux, mais deux minuscules alors. Ou trois petites, toutes petites. Ou quatre. Ou cinq. Ou un peu plus… Soit, je me suis un brin laissé aller. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer ! La faute incombe également à son sang. On a pas idée d'avoir un sang pareil ! Il est bien trop délicieux pour le propre bien d'Harry. C'est un appel à l'abus, je ne fais qu'y répondre… Et ça aurait pu être pire. Il peut s'estimer heureux que je ne l'aie pas violé sur place. Heureusement, je sais me contrôler.

Mais au vu de sa taille et au vu de combien j'apprécie son sang, il faudra tout de même que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Beaucoup plus attention. Il n'a rien mangé en plus. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas être contraint de me restreindre. Un Malefoy prend ce qu'il désire, tout ce qu'il désire, sans compter, sans s'embarrasser de stupides considérations morales ou philanthropiques. La faim justifie les moyens.

Mais apparemment, dés que cela concerne un certain petit brun, il semblerait je sois pris d'assaut par un accès d'altruisme. Très peu malefoyen tout ça. Je dois être harry-phile. C'est bien ma veine.

Dans les escaliers, je croise Blaise.

- Encore ! s'exclame-t-il en m'avisant, le petit d'homme dans mes bras.

- Il s'est évanoui après que je l'ai mordu.

- Alors, est-il aussi bon qu'il est mignon ?

- Il est parfait, répondis-je simplement.

- Là tu m'étonnes, Draco. Son sang te satisferait, toi, un Malefoy, le vampire le plus difficile que je connaisse ? Il doit vraiment être délicieux… laisse-t-il en suspend.

- N'y pense même pas Zabini.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas !… J'ai mon propre Millésime, me fait-il en un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément ce sang le rend beaucoup trop joyeux. Celui d'Harry me satisfait. Blaise a raison : c'est étrange. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom n'est jamais satisfait. Pourtant je goutte pour la première fois à cette curieuse impression de plénitude, de même que je me découvre cette certitude de ne rien vouloir boire d'autre que le sang d'Harry. Voilà qui est bien ennuyeux : si, dés la première morsure, j'ai du mal à me restreindre, qu'en sera-t-il au bout de trois jours ? Peut-être devrais-je arrêter tout de suite avant que cela ne tourne au drame ?

Mais à peine ai-je formulé cette pensée que quelque chose se tord tout à fait désagréablement en moi. Proposition rejetée donc. Vernon Dursley a signé ce contrat stipulant qu'il devait me fournir une dette de sang pour trois jours. Certes, Harry n'est pas exactement la personne à laquelle je m'attendais - et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'en plaindrais -. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'en veux pour mon argent. Les affaires sont les affaires. Je ne vais pas me mettre à boire de l'insipide sang en bouteille alors que j'ai un délicieux petit ingénu sous la main. Ce serait une pure perte.

Je le dépose sur son lit et m'accorde quelques instants à l'admirer. Il dort paisiblement, comme un ange ou comme un enfant.

Comme une ombre ou comme un voleur, je m'éclipse. Mais avant de partir, je me suis surpris à lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt. Si douce… Qui eut cru que les voleurs avaient ce genre de tendresse ?

Je me rends à mon bureau, sors le dossier _« Dursley »_ et commence à le feuilleter distraitement. Rapidement, je saute les pages concernant Vernon, et sa femme pour finir par le fils. Joufflu. Potelé. Colérique. De petits yeux mauvais. Il ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il s'appelle Dudley Dursley et il est tout l'inverse de mon petit brun. Comme je le supposais, Harry n'est pas le fils du gros porc.

Reste à savoir : _qui est Harry ?_

(POV Harry)

La première chose que je vois est deux yeux saumâtres globuleux ronds comme des balles de tennis bien trop proches de moi. Je sursaute et m'éloigne de la créature.

A cette réaction, les yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur (est-ce vraiment possible qu'ils s'agrandissent encore ?), leur propriétaire trébuche en reculant et tombe par terre.

- Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! Dobby a fait peur à jeune humain ! s'exclame-t-il en se frappant la tête contre un pied du lit.

Médusé et encore un peu dans le brouillard je dois bien le dire, je le regarde faire quelques instants puis je me reprends :

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, je… Je vais bien, vous voyez ?

C'est à son tour de me regarder médusé. Qu'ai-je encore fais ?

- Le jeune humain dit _« vous »_ à Dobby ? Le jeune humain dit _« s'il vous plaît »_ à Dobby ?

- Oui, fis-je avec hésitation.

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise réponse puisqu'il recommence à se frapper la tête.

- Dobby ne mérite pas ! Dobby mauvais elfe !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser…

A ces paroles, il se frappe de plus belle.

- _Offenser _Dobby ?… gémit-il.

Un autre coup.

- Vilain Dobby !

Ça y est, il s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

A ce spectacle, je me laisse tomber à genoux à ses côtés et l'entoure de mes bras pour qu'il s'arrête enfin. J'y parviens puisqu'il se fige instantanément, fixant mes bras d'un air ahuri.

- S'il te plaît… continuais-je à murmurer.

- Le jeune humain touche Dobby ? Le jeune humain n'est pas dégoutté par Dobby ?

- Si je réponds non, vas-tu te remettre à te frapper ?

- Dobby doit se punir, affirme-t-il énergiquement.

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

- Dobby ne comprend pas.

Comment lui faire comprendre ? C'est pourtant évident : qui aimerait voir une personne s'infliger une telle punition ? Bon, mise à part les sadiques vampires aristocratiques qui prennent un vicieux plaisir à regarder les petites-gens, les piteux Harry Potter, s'embourber lamentablement dans leur propre détresse… A part ces Draco Malefoy-là donc, je ne vois pas.

- Je… Je…

Comment lui dire que quand je le regarde, c'est un peu moi que je vois ? Comment explique-t-on la compassion ? J'ai l'impression d'être le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry et de demander _« s'il te plaît, dessine-moi la compassion. »_

- Cela fait mal à Harry si Dobby se fait mal, finis-je par déclarer espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne demande pas plus amples explications.

Il me regarde et, tout bien réfléchi, ses yeux ne me paressent plus si laids mais agrandis de bonne volonté.

- Dobby ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi le jeune humain parle à Dobby comme à un égal mais Dobby fera comme le jeune humain veut, finit-il par accepter.

Rassuré, je défais mon étreinte.

- Merci.

- Le jeune humain est étrange.

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est ainsi.

Je me relève.

- Voulais-tu quelque chose de particulier ?

A nouveau ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et je sens venir une nouvelle crise.

- Dobby traîne ! Paresseux Dobby ! Dobby ne fait pas son travail !

Il va pour se punir mais je le retiens :

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste ceux que tu voulais.

- Oui, Dobby obéit. Dobby ne veut pas faire mal à jeune humain. Le Maître a demandé à Dobby de venir chercher jeune humain. Le Maître a dit que jeune humain devait manger.

- D'accord Dobby. Veux-tu bien m'y conduire ?

Ce matin, j'ai trouvé la salle à manger un peu par hasard et je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver à nouveau sans me perdre.

- Oui ! Dobby fera tout ce que jeune humain voudra ! Dobby aime bien jeune humain ! s'exclame-t-il plus excité qu'une pile électrique.

Tandis que l'elfe de maison m'entraîne gaiement dans le couloir, un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres : bien que de prime abord repoussante, cette petite boule d'énergie est finalement très attachante.

Sur le chemin, remarquant ma curiosité, le petit elfe s'empresse de me raconter l'histoire de tel ou tel portrait, le caractère irascible de tel ou tel maître, la barbarie de tel autre, les intrigues d'untel, comment celle-ci avait trompé celui-là, comme celui-là avait fait assassiner celle-ci. J'ai eu un peu l'impression d'être au muséum.

Ce sera donc ma première visite au muséum avec, en guise de muséum, un manoir à vampires, en guise de guide un elfe de maison très enthousiaste et en guise de peinture le portrait des pires tyrans que l'histoire n'est jamais connues. A croire qu'ils étaient tous apparentés à la famille Malefoy ! On peut même retrouver quelques grands noms tels Vlad Ţepeş, Prince de Valachie plus connu sous le nom de l'Empaleur, quelques Tsars russes et autres aristocrates-autocrates du genre.

Tout de même, quelle étrange visite.

(POV Malefoy)

Je regarde ma montre avec agacement. Cela fait dix minutes que je l'ai fait cherché. Il est en retard.

- Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, déclare Blaise avec ses airs de sage antique ou de marabout africain.

- Blaise, tes dictons à deux noises, tu peux te les garder.

- Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est de La Fontaine !

Blaise à beau être mon meilleur ami, Merlin qu'il m'agace quand il joue son philosophe de gare.

Harry est en retard. Harry m'agace aussi. Quand il est en retard. Le reste du temps par contre…

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. J'aime la ponctualité, la rigueur et par dessus tout je veux que l'on m'obéisse.

Je regarde pour la énième fois ma montre en faisant rageusement les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Il devrait déjà être là depuis longtemps.

- Draco, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le mal de tête.

- Mais que peut-il bien faire ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Mystère. Et boule de gomme ! Ce petit d'homme n'est que mystère…

- Je lui donne une minute, pas une de plus, pour arriver, sinon je vais le chercher par la peau du cou.

Il ricane. Pas moi.

La trotteuse trotte, mais toujours pas de petit brun en vue. A la minute écoulée, je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers la porte que j'ouvre à la volée.

…Pour tomber sur mon petit brun, sur le point de toquer.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt, claquais-je.

(POV Harry)

Sa voix claque comme un fouet à mes oreilles, pareil à la ceinture de Vernon. Je me retiens à grand peine de reculer. Sa mâchoire est contractée de colère. La mienne aussi est crispée, mais de peur. Et puis aussi un peu pour m'empêcher de claquer des dents.

- Je me suis perdu, mentis-je pour sauver le petit elfe.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit punit. D'autant plus que Dobby n'a cherché qu'à répondre à mon incurable curiosité. C'est donc ma faute si je suis en retard. Bien fait pour moi.

- Vas t'asseoir, ordonne-t-il. Ton déjeuner doit être froid.

S'il savait comme je me fiche que le repas soit froid ! Pour moi, avoir un repas est une faveur des grands (et rares) jours de bonté des Dursley. Qu'il soit bon ou chaud est un luxe.

- Bon appétit ! claironne l'autre vampire, Blaise si je me souviens bien, nullement affecté par l'humeur massacrante de son ami.

Je me concentre sur mon assiette, savourant silencieusement chaque bouchée et je tente de me faire oublier. Le vampire agace sa tasse de café (ma parole, il carbure à cela ?) et l'autre fait rouler un liquide pourpre (qui n'est à mon avis pas du vin) dans son verre à pieds.

- Je dois aller en ville cet après midi, quelqu'un veut-il m'accompagner ? demande l'italien. Et son regard insistant me fait bien comprendre qu'il s'adresse à moi.

Il est vrai que je suis assez curieux (encore cette fichue curiosité !) de découvrir une nouvelle ville. Je veux dire, ce serait un peu comme faire du tourisme, non ? Inutile de préciser que ce serait une première pour moi. Néanmoins, la perspective de me retrouver seul avec ce vampire que je connais à peine ne m'enchante guère.

Semblant avoir perçu mon indécision, le vampire blond ajoute :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi.

Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ? Au lieu d'un vampire, j'en aurai deux pour le prix d'un ! La belle affaire ! Tu parles d'une promotion ! Enfin, au point ou j'en suis, un de plus, un de moins… C'est du pareil au même. Non ? Je finis par hocher la tête. C'est la faute à la curiosité, pas moi.

- Dis-moi Blaise, n'es-tu pas allez en ville la semaine dernière ?

- Si, mais vois-tu Draco, ces bouteilles partent comme des petits pains. C'est effroyable.

- Evidemment.

- Comment cela _« évidemment »_ ?

- Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle tu les consommes, je constate qu'_évidemment_ tu en manque. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire, tu _es_ en manque.

- Et bien, señor Draco Malefoy, vu la pâleur de votre donneur, je constate, pour ma part, que vous non plus vous ne vous êtes pas privé. _Evidemment._

- Blaise Zabini, depuis quand vous permettez-vous d'interférer dans _mes_ affaires ?

- Yo tambien, amigo, à l'avenir yo me passerai volontiers de ustedes commentarios sobre mi consumo.

Ne jamais critiquer un vampire sur ce point, je prends note. J'observe également que le vampire italien a un regain d'espagnol lorsque la moutarde commence à monter. Original. C'est bon à connaître, ce signe avant coureur, cela m'évitera de déclencher des cataclysmes. L'autre vampire, Draco Malefoy donc, le fusille du regard. Et moi je suis entre ces deux-là.

- …Allez-vous calmer ailleurs, Zabini.

Celui-ci se lève et sort de la pièce. Le blond reste silencieux et continue à boire son café, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me demande bien comment il fait pour avoir un tel détachement. Peut être qu'un jour, lorsque je serai moins timide, je lui demanderai son secret. Autant dire que ce jour viendra quand Dudley-le-cachalot sera aimable.

- Mange Harry.

- Je n'ai plus très faim, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu dois manger davantage pour que ton sang se régénère et que je puisse me nourrir correctement.

Mon regard descend sur l'assiette. Le plat est délicieux mais j'ai maintenant un nœud à la place de l'estomac. Les conflits me font peur. Je les fuis comme la peste.

Tout d'abord parce qu'on m'a bien fait comprendre que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en étais toujours la cause. Même si j'ai souvent trouvé que le lien cause-à-effet me paraissait pour le moins incohérent. Mais qui se préoccupait de mon opinion, hein ?

- Harry…

D'autre part, parce que conflits dit colère et colère dit coups. C'est la règle des trois 'c' : conflits, colère, coups. Le tout abondement agrémenté de cris. Et ça c'est un raisonnement cohérent, fondé sur des années d'observation.

- S'il vous plaît, je ne peux vraiment plus.

Il soupire. Puis se lève.

- Bien, dans ce cas partons.

- Dois-je laisser cela ainsi ? demandais-je en désignant mon repas inachevé.

- Dobby débarrassera.

Bien sur. Dobby débarrassera. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, comme une vieille rengaine… _'Harry débarrassera.'_ Je l'ai entendu souvent celle-là. _'Ne vous en dérangez pas, Harry fera la vaisselle._' _'Laissez, laissez, Harry rangera._' _'Ne vous en faites pas, Harry nettoiera._'_ 'Harry fera ceci, Harry fera cela.'_ Et le petit Harry, fidèle à son poste, débarrassait, faisait la vaisselle, rangeait, nettoyait, faisait ceci, cela, tout ce qu'on lui demandait, ou plutôt, tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Quel garçon obéissant. Stupidement obéissant.

Je suis mécaniquement le vampire blond dans le hall d'entrée - cette pièce me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…- Il prend sa redingote sur le portemanteau et me voit, immobile au milieu de la pièce triturant mes mains avec embarras.

- Tu n'as pas de manteau ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien.

C'est vrai, je n'ai rien. Rien qui ne m'appartienne du moins. Aucun bien matériel. Mes vêtements ? Sont les anciens de Dudley. Ma chambre ? Est le placard à balais de Pétunia. Mon temps ? Est consacré à remplir les tâches ménagère assignées par les Dursley.

(POV Malefoy)

Bien sur qu'il n'a rien, il n'a rien eu le temps d'emporter puisque je l'ai pratiquement enlevé. Il a l'air si malheureux. Repense-t-il à sa famille – sa vraie famille - ? A ses amis ? A son copain ? En a-t-il seulement un ?

Mon poing se serre. Il faut absolument que je découvre qui il est.

- Je t'en achèterai un en ville.

(POV Harry)

Je relève vivement la tête et l'observe, tentant de discerner une trace de plaisanterie. Si s'en ai une, elle est très mal venue. Mais non, il a l'air tout a fait sérieux. Ce qui est encore pire !

- Vous n'avez pas à faire cela. Ce serait gênant. Je peux vivre sans.

Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Sans parler du fait que je serais bien incapable de le rembourser.

En quelques enjambées, il est prêt de moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

- Et si je te disais que cela me fait plaisir…

Je me sens frissonner, bien malgré moi.

- De plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu prennes froid. Et comme tu ne cesses de trembler comme une feuille… fait-il en me caressant furtivement la joue de ses doigts froids.

Et après, on se demande pourquoi j'ai froid ! C'est un comble.

(POV Malefoy)

Je le vois rougir d'embarras. Il est adorable.

Blaise est déjà dans la voiture. Dés que cela touche de prêt ou de loin à ce sang dont il s'est entiché, il devient insupportable. Je suppose que je le suis tout autant (sinon plus) lorsqu'il s'agit de mon donneur. Mais moi… moi c'est moi, Draco Malefoy. Par conséquent, c'est une tout autre histoire.

Blaise savait pourtant qu'en achetant toujours le même cru il provoquerait en lui un état d'addiction. Mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté. J'espère que celui ou celle qui donne ne cessera jamais de donner. Sinon Blaise pourrait perdre le contrôle et faire un malheur. Et là, je ne donne pas cher de la vie du donneur.

- Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas passer tes nerfs en présence de mon donneur, Blaise, fis-je en mettant le contact.

(POV Harry)

A l'arrivée, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à admirer l'endroit où l'on me fait séjourner, tout évanouie que j'étais. Mais maintenant que je suis sorti des limbes de l'inconscience, je vais pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble du lieu. Et quelle vue ! La demeure est sombre et imposante. Du haut de ses grandes fenêtres à carreaux, elle semble me jauger avec mépris me faisant me sentir plus petit qu'une souris.

La voiture suit une longue et majestueuse allée de platane. Vous savez, ces grands arbres qui bordent les routes nationales. Ces arbres contre lesquels s'encastrent les voitures conduites par des ivrognes. Tuant le conducteur – le père alcooliques et chômeur- , le passager avant –la bonne-à-rien de mère - mais laissant un petit garçon fraîchement orphelin. Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé. Et ça ne sert à rien de ressassé le passé.

Nous franchissons une grande grille de fer forgée aux motifs tortueux et compliqués où s'entrelacent sinueusement serpents et branches de vignes. Elle est surmontée de piques acérées fièrement dressés vers le ciel comme pour harponner les nuages. Je reconnais que c'est un assez bon moyen de dissuasion pour décourager les éventuels fugueurs.

La tension entre les deux vampires m'est douloureusement palpable. Néanmoins, j'essaie de l'oublier en me disant qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre moi. Pas si facile quand je suis à quelques mètres de ces deux-là et que leur irritation irradie tout l'habitacle.

Finalement, je me recroqueville dans mon coin de la banquette arrière et me tourne vers la vitre, tentant d'échapper à cette sourde animosité.

Mauvaise idée. Maintenant nous sommes sortis de la propriété, des champs défilent à perte de vue. Mais pas des champs de maïs, ou de blés, ou encore de colza. Mais des champs de tombes ! Léchées par des langues de brumes humides, s'étalant jusqu'à l'horizon, un cimetière. C'était une très mauvaise idée que de regarder par la fenêtre.

Une peur indicible me prend à la gorge. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les cimetières, ils me rappellent trop la mort de mes parents.

L'italien se retourne vers moi et me dit d'un ton docte :

- Nous traversons actuellement la banlieue de seconde zone de la v… Jésus, Harry tu es pâle comme un mort ! Te sens-tu bien ?

J'aurais voulu répondre que non, je ne me sens pas bien du tout, que j'ai l'impression que des milliers de mains glacées me frôlent, que des ombres dansent autour de moi, que j'entends des échos lointains de murmures qui me semblent pourtant soufflés à mon oreille, que tout mes membres fourmillent comme si des milliers d'insectes me bouffaient de l'intérieur, que…

Mais je ne fais plus confiance à ma voix qui doit être chevrotante. Et puis j'ai déjà bien assez attiré l'attention sur moi. Alors je me contente de hocher la tête.

Au loin, se profile une rustique barrière en bois. Plus la barrière se rapproche, plus les ombres s'étirent devenant ténèbres, plus les murmures s'amplifient, devenant mugissements et cris, plus les fourmillements s'accentuent, se faisant aiguillons de douleur. Et la barrière se rapproche inlassablement… A mesure que la barrière grandit, la voiture décélère, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant.

En actionnant un bouton de sa portière, le vampire blond fait descendre sa vitre teintée, Aussitôt un vent qui me glace le sang s'engouffre à l'intérieur et le brouillard mordant rampe dangereusement dans l'habitacle. Un froid envahi mes poumons comme si je m'étais directement immergé dans le Styx.

Côté conducteur, une ombre noire se déplace. C'est une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Et par la vitre baissée, j'aperçois, sortant de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, couverte de croûte comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau.

L'ombre prend une longue inspiration. Mon souffle se fige dans ma poitrine, comme si je m'enfonçais dans une eau noire et visqueuse. Et je ne sais toujours pas nager.

(POV Malefoy)

Blaise me lance un regard inquiet. Je surveille dans mon rétroviseur le petit ingénu qui a malheureusement baissé la tête. Ce qui n'est pas pour m'arranger car je ne peux pas voir son expression. Je n'aurais pas du l'emmener en ville. Pas dés le premier jour. J'aurais du le laisser tranquille, au calme, le temps qu'il s'habitue à tout ça, à nous, à moi.

Mais déjà nous arrivons au péage des Tourmentations et de mauvaise grâce j'ouvre la vitre.

- Dépêche-toi, Détraqueur, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, sifflais-je.

Il prend une inspiration et je sens ma chaleur me déserter. Pas que j'en avais beaucoup, mais depuis hier, un petit brun aux yeux verts semble avoir réussit le miracle de dégivrer un peu mon cœur. Et à peine ai-je le temps de goûter à cette délicieuse chaleur, qu'elle m'est ôtée pour nourrir cette hideuse créature. Le monde est mal fait.

- Il suffit ! La taxe est payée, laisse-nous passer, claquais-je.

Le Détraqueur se rétracte et ouvre avec une insupportable lenteur la barrière. Sans plus attendre, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Ma jaguar, réceptive à souhait, bondit.

- J'ai une sainte horreur de ces bestioles, souffle Blaise, après quelques instants de silence.

Je ne réponds rien, plongé dans mes pensées. D'habitude, les Détraqueurs ne me font ni chaud ni froid, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai senti qu'il m'avait ôté quelques chose, quelque chose de précieux.

J'ai l'incontrôlable besoin de vérifier l'état de mon petit brun dans le rétroviseur mais celui-ci a toujours la tête baissée. Je me sens vide.

- Harry ?

Pas de réponse.

Blaise se retourne sur la banquette arrière et relève le visage d'un Harry apathique, toute couleur l'ayant désertée, les lèvres bleuies, les yeux verdâtres, vaseux, ailleurs. Dans un autre monde.

Blaise saute sur la banquette arrière et s'exclame, affolé :

- Draco, il grelotte !

- Ban sang débrouille-toi Blaise, je suis sur la voix rapide et je ne peux pas m'arrêter !

- Ma mama mia ! Dios mio ! Draco, dime que hacer !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Zabini, t'étais la tête de clase en comportement humain, non ! Tu devrais savoir ces choses ! Réchauffe-le, rassure-le…

- Y como puedo hacer eso, hé ?

Parmi les centaines de milliers de pensées qui me traversent le crâne en cet instant (je sens poindre le mal de tête), une retient mon attention :

- Prends-le dans tes bras.

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri.

- Exécution Zabini !

Cela avait l'air de l'avoir calmé ce matin. Quelques secondes angoissantes passent.

- Il a arrêté de tiritar, finit-il par constater.

Je soupire de soulagement.

- …Pero es todavia muy pâle.

- Une idée d'un endroit où il pourrait être soigné ?

- Va à la sanguinerie, yo creo que le gérant conoce un poco sobre los humanos.

(à suivre)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça met du baume au cœur et je peux vous garantir que c'est fort utile quand on se dit que jamais on en viendra à bout ! Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je réponde à quelques petites questions qui m'ont été posées :

- Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas précisément quelle taille fait Draco (si, si, on me l'a demandée !). De plus, j'ai horreur de mettre des chiffres dans mes fictions (question de principes que voulez-vous ! Et puis je ne sais jamais lesquels prendre ! Sérieusement, que choisir entre 1m87 et 1m92 ?) Mais, pour vous donner une petite idée, j'imagine Draco grand et Harry étant petit, il le voit très grand, ce qui fait un drôle de contraste quand ces deux-là se tiennent côte à côte !

- Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à avoir été surpris(ses)/désorienté(es)/mécontents(es) ou a avoir aimé entendre Blaise parler espagnol. En effet, ici, quelques explications s'imposent… Certes Blaise est italien, malheureusement, je ne parle PAS l'italien. Nada, niet, nothing, pas le moindre petit mot (snif, c'est pourtant une si belle langue !). Par contre, comme bon nombre d'élèves, j'ai appris l'espagnol à l'école… Cela a orienté mon choix sur cette langue (que j'aime également et qui offre l'avantage d'être facile à comprendre). Et puis, à la réflexion, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ! Je veux dire, un italien qui parle espagnol quand il s'énerve, c'est drôle, non ? Ensuite, comme vous l'avez lu dans le chapitre 2, Blaise ne s'entend pas vraiment bien avec sa famille italienne (ils n'ont pas tout à fait les même mœurs…), donc il se peut qu'il fasse un rejet de sa langue natale. Pour finir, vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre, Blaise est une véritable encyclopédie sur patte alors il est tout à fait plausible qu'il parle plusieurs langues. Ceci dit, si une gentille lectrice qui s'y connaît en italien voulait bien me traduire les quelques passages concernés, je suis toujours preneuse !

- Autre chose, je doute qu'il y ait de la magie dans cette fic, de la magie au sens de sorcellerie, sorciers, baguettes magiques, sortilèges etc. Attention, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas de Poudlard, de chaudrons et de loups-garou ! Je vous ai perdu, là, non ? Je m'explique : j'ai repris des éléments de l'univers de J.K Rowling et je les ai refondus à la sauce de mon merveilleux (notez l'ironie) Monde des Morts.

- Hermione et Ron feront-ils une apparition dans cette fic ? Ron, c'est pas encore sur (je l'ai planifié, mais vous savez les plans, c'est comme les alliances, ça se fait et ça se défait à une vitesse pas croyable !). Quant à Hermione, son entrée est pour bientôt… voire même tout de suite !

- Pour ce qui est de savoir comment Draco découvrira la situation d'Harry, je ne vais surement pas vous le dire, je ne voudrai pas vous gâche le suspens !

- En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, au début, je m'étais fixé un calendrier stricte : un chapitre tous les samedis. Néanmoins, le bac est passé par là et m'a tout chamboulé… Résultat, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. De plus, je ne me permettrai pas de publier un chapitre que je juge insatisfaisant, même si c'était le dernier samedi de ma pauvre existence à 23heures 59minutes 59secondes. Vous comprenez, je vous respecte trop, chers lecteurs, pour oser publier un chapitre bourré de fautes d'orthographe (déjà que je suis pas forte en cette matière, alors j'ai besoin de me relire beaucoup pour parvenir à limiter quelque peu le carnage…). Bref, je ne sais pas exactement à quel rythme je vais publier à partir de maintenant mais je peux vous assurer que je fais le plus vite possible car je sais trop bien combien il est agaçant de rester sur sa faim !

Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. Oh, et merci encore pour vos petits mots concernant mon bac, j'apprécie vraiment. D'ailleurs, plus la date des résultats approche, plus je croise les doigts fort… mais bon, n'y pensons plus ! car, présentement, tout ce qui m'importe est que vous passiez un bon moment !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Distingués et Raffinés Suppôt de Satan, L'Ange blanc et la masse châtain

Blaise me tient la porte de la boutique, tandis que j'entre, portant un Harry toujours désespérément inanimé dans mes bras. Il referme la porte derrière moi, retournant la pancarte du côté _« fermé »_.

"Monsieur Zabini. Monsieur Malefoy, cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu", nous salue le gérant de derrière son comptoir. "C'est une demande spéciale, je suppose. "

Je pose délicatement Harry sur le comptoir devant lui. Le vieille homme met ses lunettes et l'étudie attentivement.

"Très spéciale…" marmonne-t-il. "Hum… Oui…"

Il sort de sa poche un mètre ruban et commence par mesurer le tour du poignet d'Harry. Je retiens difficilement un grondement menaçant. Comment ose-t-il toucher mon petit brun ? Sans mon accord de surcroît ! Ne lui a-t-on pas appris que la moindre des choses est de demander la permission avant de poser ses sales pattes sur les affaires des autres ?

"Je vois…" baragouine-t-il en mesurant la taille de chacun des doigts d'Harry.

Dis-donc, je ne suis pas ici pour qu'il prenne les mensurations d'Harry mais pour qu'il le SOIGNE ! Je suis sur le point de remettre à sa place l'importun charlatan lorsqu'il se redresse et déclare :

"Il a rencontré un Détraqueur, n'est-ce pas ? "

Je hausse un sourcil, ce qui est chez moi la manifestation suprême de l'étonnement. Et il a déduit ça de la longueur des doigts d'Harry et du diamètre de son poignet ? Décidemment, je n'y comprendrai jamais rien à la médecine humaine.

"C'est exact. "

"Pauvre p'tit Sylvestre. "

Le gérant se déplace vers son arrière boutique.

"Si vous voulez bien l'apporter par ici," fait-il en insérant une grosse clé dans une porte cachée par une lourde teinture mitée.

Blaise et moi échangeons un regard perplexe avant de lui suivre. Il nous fait monter un escalier souterrain qui mène devant une autre porte verrouillée. Il sort un cliquetant et caquetant trousseau à l'aide duquel il défait un à un chaque cadenas. La porte refuse de s'ouvrir mais après quelques insultes à-demi articulées et quelques coups bien sentis du gérant elle finit par céder.

La pièce où nous pénétrons est blanche et baignée d'une lumière calme, apaisante, filtrée par des stores vénitiens. Tout le contraire de la boutique plongée dans la pénombre, sentant l'humidité et le moisit comme une vieille cave à vins. Des plantes grasses et un aquarium où tournent stupidement des poissons rouges viennent compléter l'ambiance de cabinet dentaire.

"Allongez-le là", fait-il en me désignant un des lits recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Comme s'il était une fragile poupée de porcelaine, je dépose mon petit ingénu toujours inconscient sur le matelas. Il a l'air d'un ange, avec sa peau blanche, sur ce drap blanc, dans cette pièce blanche. Et moi, créature de la nuit, je le regarde avec ma sale âme noircie.

"Bien, laissons-le maintenant. "

Prêt du lit est postée un table à roulette sur lequel gisent des piqûres, aiguilles et autres bistouris qui ne me plaisent que moyennement. Et le savoir seul et sans défense à proximité des cet équipement médical ne me plaît définitivement pas.

Ma main s'attarde sur sa joue. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

"Partons, nous troublons l'atmosphère. "

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? Et si quelqu'un le blessait ? Et si-…

"Venez, il se réveillera plus vite si vous vous tenez loin de lui. "

Je tuerai quiconque oserai ne serait-ce que poser le petit doigt sur lui.

"Viens Draco", fait Blaise en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Avec réticence, je le laisse me reconduire dans la boutique en observant avec méfiance le vieil homme refermer méticuleusement chaque loquet.

"Pourquoi l'enfermez-vous ?"

"Voyons Monsieur Malefoy, je ne l'enferme pas. J'empêche simplement les morts curieux de ce monde-ci de passer du côté des vivants. "

A nouveau j'hausse un sourcil, geste typiquement malfoyen.

"La pièce où récupère votre jeune ami se trouve en fait au cœur de Londres. Vous avez du sentir le changement d'atmosphère. C'est dans ce cabinet fictif, exempt de tout soupçon, que je récolte le sang de mes donneurs. Malheureusement, certains de mes clients assidus (il jette un coup d'œil accusateur à Blaise) seraient tentés d'aller retrouver leur sang favori. Or j'ai garanti une totale confidentialité à mes donneurs. Ceci est une simple mesure de précaution. On devient vite enragé par ici vous comprenez. "

Il regarde maintenant fixement Blaise.

"Et en quoi le fait d'être à Londres l'aiderait-il ? " fis-je, revenant à ma préoccupation principale : à savoir un Harry inconscient et hors de mon champs de vision.

"Pas le fait d'être à Londres, Monsieur Malefoy. Le fait d'être ailleurs qu'ici, dans cette ville où la mort rôde à chaque coin de rue."

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il baragouine. Ce qui m'insupporte au plus au point : c'est tout de même de mon donneur dont on parle ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec son imbroglio.

Il est tant d'employer les grands moyens. Je le prends au col et le plaque durement contre le mur le plus proche, faisant tomber ses lunettes.

"Ecoutez, vieil homme, cet humain m'est très précieux alors je vous_ suggère fortement_ de vous expliquez _un peu plus clairement_. "

Je le relâche pour prendre une bouteille au hasard et la décapsuler d'un mouvement sec et précis.

"A moins que vous ne teniez à faire mouillette dans un bain de sang ce soir, Monsieur Bonbordeaux ? " menaçais-je, en versant le contenu de la bouteille sur la moquette.

Pas de chance pour lui, les tâches de sang partent difficilement sur les tissus. On croira qu'il y a eu un meurtre. Ou peut-être qu'il y en aura un, tout dépend de lui.

"Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Monsieur Bonbordeaux ? "

Il regarde le sang se déverser avec fatalité.

"Je constate que vos demandes sont toujours aussi précises et mortellement limpides, Monsieur Malefoy. "

"Bien. A l'avenir, tachez de ne pas l'oublier. Cela vous évitera sans doute quelques désagréments," fis-je en désignant la flaque de sang d'un geste souple. "Alors ? J'attends, Monsieur Bonbordeaux, et je préviens d'ores et déjà que ma patience a des limites avec lesquelles vous fleuretez dangereusement. "

"Savez-vous ce qu'est un Sylvestre ? " finit-il par demander en se baissant péniblement pour ramasser ses lunettes.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et que je m'en contrefiche royalement mais Blaise me devance.

"D'un point de vu étymologique, sylvestre, vient du latin _silva_, qui signifie « forêt ». Ce terme est apparu courant…"

Blaise l'Encyclopédie dans toute sa splendeur.

"Abrège Blaise", cinglai-je.

Sinon, on en a encore jusqu'à demain. Il me lance un regard noir.

"D'un point de vu historique, ce terme désigne une créature nahmique mi-homme mi-chat qui vivait à l'état sauvage dans les forêts, d'où leur nom. Habitués à vivre dans un milieu hostile, les Sylvestre ont développé une très grande sensibilité au danger et aux auras, ce qui leur a permis de survivre. Peu à peu domestiqués, ils furent utilisés, pendant l'antiquité, comme animaux de compagnie et esclaves sexuels par les Grecs puis les Romains. Aux temps des grandes croisades, ils étaient très recherchés puisqu'ils faisaient d'excellents éclaireurs. "

…Hypersensible aux auras ?

"D'un point de vu morphologique, ils étaient repérables, jusqu'à la fin du moyen-âge, grâce à leur appendices félins tels que leurs yeux démesurément grands et capables de voir même par très faible luminosité, leurs oreilles et leur queue de chat. Bien que ses caractéristiques félines aient disparu au fils des siècles, ils restent réputés pour leur petite taille et leur légèreté. Leur frêle carrure, leur permettant autrefois de se faufiler partout tout en passant inaperçu, les rendait également fragiles. D'un point de vu caractériel, ils étaient décris comme des êtres perspicaces, discrets et farouches. D'un point de vu biologique, ils sont dotés d'un nombre largement supérieur à la moyenne de capteurs sensoriels ce qui les rend extrêmement sensible à la douleur. Pour finir, d'un point de vu actuel, cette race à complètement disparu cependant, la présence du gène sylvestre dans l'ADN d'un individu peut aboutir au développement du syndrome d'hypersensibilité, plus couramment appelé « syndrome sylvestre ». Le dernier cas recensé est celui de James Potter, décédé lors d'un attentat, le 31 Octobre 1992. Pour plus de précisions sur cette espèce en voie de disparition, se référer à l'ouvrage _Créatures dotées de NAHMs à travers les âges_. "

Je m'appuie contre le mur, me massant les tempes.

"…Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux", constate le gérant, nettoyant ses lunettes.

Harry a développé le syndrome sylvestre, il est hypersensible à la douleur. Et je l'ai mordu.

Harry a développé le syndrome sylvestre, il est hypersensible aux auras. Et je l'ai amené prêt d'un Détraqueur.

Harry a développé le syndrome sylvestre, il est hypersensible au danger. Et je suis un vampire, le danger suprême.

"Est-ce que c'est le fait que je l'ai mordu qui a déclenché la maladie ? " demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Suis-je la cause de son état ?

"Le syndrome sylvestre n'est pas une maladie virale que l'on attrape comme on attrape un rhume, mais une tare héréditaire qui se transmet de génération en génération. Harry est né avec, il a toujours vécu avec, même s'il ne s'en est peut-être jamais rendu compte. Il est presque certain qu'il vivra toujours avec car aucun remède n'a été trouvé pour traiter cette maladie génétique et orpheline. "

"Il va s'en sortir ? "

Oui, il faut qu'il s'en sorte. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Cette fois-ci pourtant Blaise-le-dictionnaire reste silencieux.

"Mais oui, Monsieur Malefoy. On dirait pas comme ça mais il est costaud ce petit-là. Vous en faites pas, en quelques heures, il sera sur pieds," fait le gérant, appliqué à nettoyer la tâche de mon débordement. "Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose en attendant ? Un apéritif ? Un vin de table peut-être ?" enchaîne-t-il, en bon commerçant qu'il est.

"Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut," déclinais-je froidement.

Hors de question que je supporte le fade goût du sang en bouteille tant que j'ai encore celui, délicieux, d'Harry dans la bouche. Je compte bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

"Je vais voir si je peux trouver ce qui me convient", fait Blaise en parcourant les poussiéreuses étagères des yeux.

"A votre guise, Monsieur Zabini. "

Je reste prostré tandis que Blaise cherche son fameux sang. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ici, pour trouver deux fois le même cru, il faut avoir une chance de cocu. C'est un moyen qu'à trouver le gérant pour minimiser le risque d'addiction. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Blaise.

Ce qu'il m'a révélé me préoccupe. Les vampires ont des auras noires, froides, dangereuses. Mais nous aimons aussi séduire nos proies, et pour cela, nous pouvons moduler notre aura en quelque chose de plus attirant et prédateur. Celle de Blaise est même un peu moins froide à cause de son caractère bonne-enfant. Plus le vampire est puissant, plus l'aura est sombre. Autant dire que la mienne doit littéralement étouffer Harry. Comment a-t-il fait pour la supporter durant tout ce temps ?

De plus, les vampires sont reconnus comme des créatures de l'enfer ayant un goût prononcé pour la chair et le sang frais, les distingués et raffinés suppôts de Satan, l'aristocratie des démons, les morts de hauts rangs. Comment a-t-il pu se résoudre à me suivre ?

"…Il ne supportera jamais ma présence", marmonnais-je.

"Tu sais Draco, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les Sylvestres est qu'ils n'ont pas de préjugés. Le bien, le mal, les races, le titre de noblesse, créatures soit disant damnées, créatures célestes, pour eux cela ne veut rien dire. Ils marchent à l'instinct. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es un vampire qu'il te considère comme une menace. Regarde-moi, je suis un vampire, non ? Pourtant, il n'a pas peur de moi. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je ne lui veux aucun mal, alors je ne lui suis pas dangereux ! C'est logique ! C'est mathématique ! Arrête de le traiter comme une proie, il arrêtera de te voir comme un prédateur, voilà tout ! raisonne-t-il en continuant son méticuleux examen des étagères. Et puis franchement, tu l'arraches à sa famille, comment crois-tu qu'il puisse te faire confiance après ça ? hum ? m'interroge-t-il en pointant une bouteille vers moi. Et de la tendresse, bon sang ! me sermonne-t-il en agitant avec réprobation ladite bouteille. Je sais, je sais, _le Grand, le Froid, le Magnifique Draco Malefoy_ n'aurait jamais cette faiblesse. Néanmoins, si jamais un jour _le Grand, le Froid, le Magnifique Draco Malefoy_ venait à avoir un involontaire geste de tendresse, qu'il s'arrange pour le faire quand un certain petit brun est éveillé et pas seulement quand il est évanouit ! Sinon, le chat sauvage restera sauvage. "

Mais ces gestes, ces gestes de tendresse, ils me sont tellement inhabituels, tellement peu naturels ! Je suis plus à l'aise avec des caresses enfiévrées qu'avec ces effleurements doux et légers. Parce qu'avec Harry, un des rare être qui échappe à mon pouvoir, à ma prise, j'ai, quelque part, peur d'être repoussé. Un Malefoy qui a peur d'un simple humain, jusqu'où me feras-tu tomber Harry ?

"Une dernière chose, Draco. "

"Qu'y a-t-il encore ? " grognais-je.

"Savais-tu que les chats étaient des créatures parmi les plus affectueuses ? Hum ? Autrement dit, il leur est pratiquement impossible de résister à une caresse. Pratique, non ? Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien. "

(POV Harry)

Tintement de clochette.

"Bonjour Monsieur Bonbordeau. "

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, toujours aussi ponctuelle à ce que je vois. "

Des voix. Lointaines. Bruit de porte que se referme.

"Je vous en prie, installez-vous, depuis le temps, vous connaissez le protocole. "

Bruit de tissus, comme un manteau que l'on ôte.

"…Tiens, qui est-ce sur le lit là-bas ? On dirait un ange. "

"Ce jeune homme m'est arrivé tout à l'heure, dans un bien piètre état je dois l'avouer. Remontez votre manche s'il vous plaît. "

"Est-il malade ? "

"Non, il récupère simplement. "

"Pourquoi ? "

"Disons qu'il a frôlé l'effroi d'un peu trop prêt. "

Odeur de produit désinfectant.

"Est-il dans le coma ? "

"Pas tout à fait. "

Cliquetis d'ustensiles en métal.

"Attention je vais piquer, cela risque de faire un peu mal. "

"Allez-y, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. "

Silence.

"C'est fait. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la bouteille se remplisse. C'est mon client qui va être content. "

"Il est toujours aussi assidu alors…"

"Toujours, à croire qu'il s'est enamouré de votre sang. "

Léger rire.

"Bien je vous laisse tranquille à présent. Je reviendrai lorsque la bouteille sera pleine. "

Bruits de pas, de porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme, de clefs que l'on tourne.

Un soupire est poussé.

Blanc. Je vois du blanc. Un plafond blanc. C'est un peu éblouissant. Je détourne la tête. Une masse brune est étendue un peu plus loin. Tout est flou.

"Tu es réveillé."

Tiens, v'là la masse châtain qui m'cause !

Peu à peu, mes yeux s'accoutument à la lumière. Voyons voir, où ai-je bien pu atterrir cette fois ? A première vu, la pièce semble être un cabinet dentaire et la masse brune semble être une jeune femme. Les yeux noisette, les cheveux comme une crinière des châtaignes. Ah, c'est ça qui m'a induit en erreur. A son bras est plantée une seringue reliée à un tube d'où tombe, goutte à goutte, un liquide pourpre dans le goulot d'une bouteille de vin. Je lis sur l'étiquette _« Milady, Millésime »_.

Je me relève un peu.

"Que faites-vous ?"

"Je donne mon sang", fait-elle en un haussement d'épaule comme si cela coulait de source. Ce qui n'est pourtant pas le cas, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait mordre ?" me rétorque-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Je porte ma main à mon cou. Et tout à coup, tout me revient en mémoire, des images défilent devant mes yeux. La morsure. Dobby. La tension. Le cimetière. La créature.

Je me laisse retomber, fixant à nouveau le plafond blanc, vide d'image. Tout à coup, il me semble beaucoup plus apaisant.

"Je suis désolé, je me suis montré indiscrète…"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension. Je crois que mes pensées sont un peu décousues.

"Pour la morsure, je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu le choix," répétais-je.

Elle semble surprise de ma confession. Après tout, elle ne me connaît pas, je ne l'a connais pas, nous sommes deux parfaits inconnus réunis dans ce qui semble être un cabinet dentaire par je ne sais quel heureux hasard. Cependant elle m'est moins inconnue que les deux vampires. Elle a mon âge, peut-être un brin plus âgée, elle est vivante, elle est humaine. En un mot, elle me ressemble. Au moins un peu.

"…Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je vends mon sang pour payer mes études. "

En effet, je remarque qu'elle porte l'uniforme des universitaires.

"Vous êtes courageuse."

"Vous aussi, vous êtes courageux. De vous faire mordre. Je n'ai jamais osé les rencontrer en vrai. Ils… me font peur. Cela fait mal d'être mordu ?"

Je réfléchis quelques instants mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce souvenir.

"Je ne me souviens plus. J'ai perdu connaissance."

Un bruit de serrure interrompt cette conversation surréelle et un vieil homme entre dans la pièce. Ses habits sont anciens, comme sortit d'un autre siècle. Il me fait penser à une antiquité dans un magasin de haute technologie : décalé, n'appartenant pas au même monde. Il ne correspond pas au cabinet, pourtant, il en a visiblement les clefs. Etrange tout ça.

"Vous vous êtes finalement réveillé. C'est Monsieur Malefoy qui va être content. Il vous attend de l'autre côté."

Je soupire. Voilà déjà la dure réalité qui se rappelle à moi. Cette pièce m'a offert une pause, juste de quoi me ressourcer avant de replonger dans la nuit. Cette jeune femme m'a apporté un peu de chaleur humaine, avant de retourner dans le froid, chez les morts un peu trop vivants.

Le vieil homme bouche la bouteille de sang d'un bouchon de liège puis ôte la seringue du bras de la jeune femme.

"Voilà Mademoiselle, un demi-litre bien pesé, cela fait donc trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze livres sterling et soixante-dix penny," annonce-t-il en déposant les pièces dans un cliquetis sur la table en métal, prêt des bistouris.

"Le cours du sang a augmenté" constate-t-elle.

"Que voulez-vous, les temps sont durs, les donneurs se font rares, ma bonne demoiselle ! Je suis concurrencé par vos organismes officiels de santé. Ah, vos hôpitaux seront la fin de mon commerce ! Enfin, on fait tout de même aller ! Je vous dis donc à demain, même heure, mademoiselle Granger."

Il se retourne vers moi :

"Jeune homme, allons-y, Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas réputé pour sa patience."

Je me lève pour le suivre, mais avant de passer de l'autre côté, je me ravise et me tourne vers la jeune femme :

"Vous savez, moi aussi ils me font peur, mais vous voyez, je suis encore en vie. Et entier avec ça."

Je sautille vers elle et je lui dépose un bisou sur la joue. Mon premier.

"Merci pour tout," lui glissais-je par la même. "Et puis arrêtez le surmenage, c'est pas bon pour la santé !"

Elle reste muette de surprise. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'a piquée. Il m'arrive parfois d'agir comme ça, par instinct.

"…Vous êtes un bien étrange jeune homme," fait le vieil homme après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi.

"Et vous, vous n'êtes pas humain."

"En effet."

"Vous n'êtes pas un vampire non plus."

"Non plus."

"Alors, qu'êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis mort, bien sur. Depuis l'an 382 avant Jésus-Christ, si cela vous intéresse."

Bien sur. Dans le monde des morts, il était à prévoir que j'en rencontrerai. Il n'empêche, cela fait tout bizarre.

"Oh. Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé," déclarais-je honnêtement.

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter."

A l'entente de mon nom, je me fige.

"Comment savez-vous… ?"

"Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Bien que vous ayez les yeux de votre mère."

Comment a-t-il pu connaître mes parents s'il est mort bien avant leur naissance ?

"Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne révélerais rien de votre véritable identité."

Sans plus de procès, il commence à prendre l'escalier qui se perd dans l'obscurité devant nous, me laissant avec mes interrogations et mon anxiété. Pourvu qu'il tienne parole !

Et c'est partie pour la descente au royaume d'Hadès ! Plus nous descendons, plus je me sens angoissé. Cette sensation oppressante me donne le tournis et je dois me cramponner fermement à la rambarde de pour ne pas tomber sur les marches humides et glissantes. Heureusement, le vieil homme va doucement ce qui me permet de m'y habituer. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourne vers moi :

"Tenez, prenez ce morceau de chocolat, cela vous fera du bien."

Je le regarde comme s'il me tendait une des sept merveilles du monde : je suis bien conscient que ma réaction est un peu enfantine mais, que voulez-vous, je n'ai eu que très peu d'occasions de manger de chocolat.

"Merci beaucoup."

Timidement, presque avec religion, je prends le carré, savourant son goût chaud et doux fondre dans ma bouche.

Enfin nous arrivons au bout de cet interminable escalier. Il se retourne vers moi et me tend un bout de papier rectangulaire.

"Tenez, prenez aussi ma carte. S'il vous venait un jour à l'idée de gagner un peu d'argent facilement… Pensez à moi Monsieur Potter, votre sang, celui d'un Sylvestre qui plus est, sera toujours le bienvenu…"

Je la prends et lis : _« Au Pêcher Mignon, chez Bonbordeau. Vendeur de sang depuis 382 avant J.-C. Chemin de Traverse, Nécropolis. » _

"Si je peux me permettre, évitez que Monsieur Malefoy ne tombe sur ceci, il n'apprécierait que très peu, nous nous comprenons."

Je range la carte dans ma poche et m'apprête à demander quel rapport entre le vampire blond et moi donnant mon sang pour gagner un peu d'argent lorsque la sensation d'étouffement s'accentue considérablement.

…Ah non, quelqu'un est en train de m'étreindre possessivement. Progressivement, je me détends. C'est étrange (mais pas désagréable) d'avoir ces deux bras puissants autour de soi. Je me sens à ma place, en sécurité, même si c'est un vampire qui m'enlace presque comme si j'étais à la maison, même si je ne le connais depuis une poignée d'heures.

"Plus jamais de coup comme ça Harry. Plus jamais," souffle une haleine froide dans mon cou.

L'étreinte se resserre. J'étouffe et pourtant je ne l'arrête pas, car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'illusion de compter pour quelqu'un. Et que l'illusion est douce…

(POV Malefoy)

Dés qu'il est apparut, je me suis jeté sur lui. Pour le prendre dans mes bras. Pour me rassurer, me prouver qu'il est bien vivant, là, tout chaud, tout contre moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il y reste. Mine de rien, je m'y suis attaché à ce petit d'homme, à sa candeur, à sa fragilité, aux mystères qui l'entourent.

"Je te prie de m'excuser, Harry. T'emmener ici était une terrible erreur de ma part qui a faillit de coûter la vie."

Je m'éloigne : je n'ai pas su le protéger, je ne suis pas digne de lui. Je me détourne pour dissimuler mon trouble : que diable, un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas !

Incertain, il s'approche et lève ses yeux inquiets sur moi.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Je me sens mieux maintenant."

Je le regarde objectivement. Il est encore bien trop pâle pour un humain.

"Mieux, vraiment ? Ces pommettes manquent de couleur à mon goût," murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue. Ce qui le fait immanquablement rougir. Il est adorable.

Je me rends compte que je suis complètement incapable de rester loin de lui. S'il savait l'effet qu'il a sur moi je crois qu'il prendrait peur.

"C'est qu'il fait froid dans votre pays", fait-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"D'où le manteau."

"Si vous y tenez vraiment…" soupire-t-il, résigné.

"J'y tiens."

Je me retourne vers Blaise.

"As-tu fini Blaise ?"

Celui-ci se dirige vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres, portant un cageot de bouteilles.

"Merlin, tu as dévalisé la boutique mon ami."

"J'ai pris toutes les _« Milady, Millésime »_ que j'ai trouvées. Il y en a même une encore tiède…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

(POV Harry)

"_« Milady, Millésime »_ ? " répétais-je, pour moi-même.

"Un nom original, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qui m'a poussé à le goutter, la primera vez. Depuis, yo ne décroche plus. Mais j'y pense, tu l'as peut-être rencontré lorsque tu étais là-haut, ma Lady Millésime ?"

"Peut-être," fis-je indécis en regardant le vieil homme pour savoir comment réagir. Il comprend puisqu'il rapplique rapidement.

"C'est vrai ? Comment est-elle ? Est-elle jolie ? Lui as-tu parlée ?"

"Monsieur Zabini, je crains que votre jeune ami ne puisse rien vous révéler. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je garantie une total confidentialité à mes donneurs. Question de sécurité. Vous comprenez, on devient vite enra-…"

" Ya lo sé, ya lo sé", le coupe l'italien en levant une main apaisante.

Mais à peine sommes-nous sorti de la boutique, qu'il se penche vers moi :

"S'il te plaît, Harry… Ai pitié d'un pauvre vampire… Donne-moi juste un indice sur son identité. Juste un mot, une lettre. Après, promis, je ne t'embête plus. Personne n'en saura rien…"

"Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Blaise."

Mais je ne les écoute plus, je suis tout à ma contemplation de la rue pavée qui s'étale devant moi.

"Harry, bienvenue à Nécropolis, capitale des morts-vivants," fait le vampire blond à mon oreille.

Ici, un étalage de cercueils, une pancarte annonçant : _« Cercueils – toutes tailles – contre-plaqué, chêne, sapin – tapissés soie, molletonnés »_. Là, le croassement d'un corbeau agrippé sur un écriteau _« A la Vol Hier – Vautours, corbeaux, pies voleuses, chouettes effraies – »_ De ce coté, trois squelettes en col blanc, un journal à la main, arguant de la crise du logement dans les cimetières. Un peu plus loin, un pub, _« L'étouffe-chrétien »_, affiche sur une ardoise _« viande du jour : religieuses et nonnettes »_.

"Viens, c'est par là," fait le vampire en me prenant doucement le bras et en m'entraînant vers une boutique dont l'enseigne indique _« Madame Finéguille, prêt-à-porter pour squelettes, fantômes et revenants. »_

(POV Malefoy)

Mon petit brun est bien trop captivé par ce qu'il découvre pour prêter attention aux regards affamés qu'il suscite sur son passage. C'est mieux ainsi. Par contre, ils ne passent pas inaperçu à mes yeux qui leur répond par un regard noir les dissuadant de toute tentative d'approche.

Je tiens la porte de la boutique à Harry et, avant d'entrer, me tourne vers Blaise :

"Restes donc dehors, l'air te fera le plus grand bien."

"Qué ?"

"Il est hors de question que tu assistes aux essayages, Blaise. Harry est mien. Rêves donc à ta Milady imaginaire, cela te fera passer le temps."

Sur ce, je lui ferme la porte au nez.

(à suivre...)


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre (et oui, vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi !) mais avant de vous laissez tranquille à votre lecture, je tenais à vous dire que je l'ai eu ! Comment ça « _quoi ? »_ ! Mais mon BAC bien sur ! Et avec la mention très bien par-dessus le marché ! Et oui, rien que ça ! Finalement ça valait peut-être bien le coup de m'abstenir de publier pour quelques semaines… Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée ! Et forte de cette nouvelle énergie positive je me remets d'arrache pieds au travail ! Ci-joint le résultat…

Chapitre 5 : Jules César, l'Huître et la vache à lait

(POV Harry)

"M'sieur Malefoy, cety t'jours un plaisir que d'vous voir. Tiens, mais qu'est-c'que j'vois là ? Vous m'amenez un humain ?… N'en voit pas beaucoup par-ci," fait la voix aiguë d'une petite femme, lèvres fines, nez crochu comme un bec d'oiseau, ongles longs comme des serres, tournant déjà autour de moi comme un rapace. "Qu'est-c'que je pis faire pour vous ?"

"Je cherche un manteau pour mon jeune ami. Chaud et doux mais discret. Pas de fourrure. Je veux du sur mesure, évidemment."

"Bien entendu M'sieur Malefoy. Montez su' c'tabouret, jeune humain, que j'prenne vos m'sures."

Et commence pour moi la torture de me voir étudier sous tous les angles et sous toutes les coutures par la petite femme mais surtout (et c'est bien pire) par le regard brûlant du vampire que je sens peser sur moi. On me fait me tourner en tous sens, on me tripatouille de tous les côtés, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise et mes joues, ces traîtresses !, doivent être d'un magnifique rouge écarlate. C'est pas que le contact humain me dérange mais il me semble que durant toute ma vie, on ne m'a jamais autant touché que pendant ces quelques minutes. Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas demandé de me déshabiller parce que là, je crois que mes joues se seraient enflammées.

"Il est pas bien gros tou' d'même, y'a pas grande' chose à manger d'ssus. Y faudrait penser à l'remplumer un pô."

"Pour ma part, je le trouve tout à fait appétissant," fait le vampire en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Si mes joues n'ont pas virées cramoisies, je pourrais m'estimer heureux.

"Ah oui ? Ma foi, chacun ses goûts, hein. Moi j'aime mieux quand y a plus d'chair."

Finalement, je ressors de la boutique avec le visage d'un rouge bien mur et un manteau en feutrine gris souris.

"Vous en avez mis du temps," ronchonne Blaise.

"Déjà fatigué de rêver à ta dulcinée, cher ami ?"

"Oui ! Je l'avoue, il me faudrait un détail, un peu de concret à me mettre sous la dent…" déclare-t-il, mélodramatique. "N'est-ce pas Harry ?" ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez," feignis-je, espiègle.

"Ah, Dios mio ! Yo soy entouré de deux êtres insensibles au malheur d'autrui," se lamente-t-il.

"Cesse tes jérémiades, Blaise, et remets-toi donc : tu conduis."

Il lance un petit objet brillant à l'autre vampire qui l'attrape au vol.

"Les clefs de ta voiture ? _Le Grand, le Froid, le Magnifique Draco Malefoy_ me laisserait-il conduire _sa si coûteuse et si précieuse_ voiture ? Mais c'est jour de liesse ! Préparez-vous amigos, yo vais faire exploser le compteur !"

Allons bon, pas trop tout de même ! Tachons de rester dans les limitations de vitesse autorisées, hein ? Soyons raisonnable, pas d'excès. Après avoir survécu dix-sept ans _aux bons soins_ des Dursley, après avoir subit la morsure d'un vampire, manquerait plus que je meurs bêtement d'un accident de voiture dans le Monde des Morts ! Je lance un regard inquiet au propriétaire de ladite voiture : est-il bien sur de ce qu'il fait ?

C'est donc un italien fier comme un coq et heureux comme un gosse qui se place sur le siège avant de la jaguar. Au volant d'une voiture, c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur, ce vampire au sang chaud…

"Attencion ! Attencion ! Attachez vos ceinture et cramponnez-vous, on est parti ! Allez, hu cocotte !"

Cette fois le vampire blond (après m'avoir encore une fois ouvert la porte, ce qui n'a pas manqué de provoquer un nouveau rougissement de ma part. Décidément je ne m'y ferais jamais…) se glisse sur la banquette arrière, juste à côté de moi. Très proche. Trop proche pour ma propre sécurité. Cependant je n'ose rien dire, me serrant davantage dans mon coin. Cela ne sert pas à grand chose puisque son bras se faufile sur le dossier, juste derrière ma nuque.

Je ne peux même pas détourner mon visage rouge de gêne car, de l'autre côté, il y a la vitre. Et j'ai bien retenu la leçon toute à l'heure : je ne regarderais plus à travers, surtout si c'est pour voir défiler des tombes avec une mortelle monotonie, ou voir se balader par-ci, par-là une main putréfiée.

Brrrr, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Je mangerai bien un petit bout de chocolat, histoire de me réchauffer. Je crois que je vais devenir un accro du cacao pour oublier cette peur constante qui me serre les tripes.

A peine me fis-je cette réflexion que le vampire blond fouille dans la poche intérieur de sa redingote, en sors un carré brun et me le tend.

"Manges. Cela te fera du bien."

Aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Si c'est le cas, et bien j'ai du souci à me faire…

"Merci."

Je le prends et le porte à mes lèvres comme un malade ferait avec son médicament. C'est la deuxième fois en une journée. Finalement, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur.

Aussitôt mon anxiété se dissipe un peu et un souffle de calme se faufile en moi, comme le bien-être se faufile avec une étonnante facilité dans les veines du drogué qui vient de s'injecter sa dose.

"Blaise, mets le chauffage," ordonne le vampire blond.

Une chaleur salvatrice se répand dans l'habitacle et j'ose relever les yeux et croiser ceux du vampire blond pour répéter :

"Merci."

"Mais de rien."

Le trajet se poursuit dans un silence gêné pour moi, Blaise se concentre sur la route (encore heureux !) et le blond reste immobile (tant mieux ! Qu'il laisse ses mains là où elles sont : surtout pas plus proches !).

Je sens, plus que je ne vois, que nous arrivons à ce que l'italien a appelé tout à l'heure la banlieue de seconde zone, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux empêcher mes muscles de se crisper. Je m'éloignerais bien volontiers de la vitre froide mais cela impliquerait que je me rapproche du vampire. Ce qui n'est assurément pas une solution envisageable.

"Harry, est-ce que cela va ?"

Je hoche la tête mais évite son regard et m'abîme dans la passionnante contemplation des mes doigts qui se tordent nerveusement.

Sans prévenir, il enroule son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Je ne résiste pas : pour une fois, son geste ne m'effraie pas. Il est tendre, alors je me laisse faire. Et puis je me sens protéger contre ce torse musclé, et cela vaut bien au moins quatre tablettes de chocolat.

"Nous arrivons à la porte des Tourmentations."

Je me tends. Je serais bien incapable de dire si c'est à cause de sa voix dans mon oreille ou à cause souvenir glacé que fait naître en moi ses paroles. Un peu des deux, je crois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne nous arrêterons pas. Il n'y a pas de taxe à payer pour sortir de la ville. Mais nous allons tout de même passer prêt du Détraqueur donc tu ressentiras sûrement son aura."

Je suppose que le « Détraqueur » est la créature à laquelle appartenait la main putréfiée. Charmant personnage. Très engageant. Et chaleureux avec ça.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, essaie de ne pas t'évanouir."

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Pense à un souvenir heureux."

Un souvenir heureux ? C'est-à-dire que je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

Ça y est. Nous nous rapprochons, je le sens. Il fait de plus en plus froid. Je me mets à fouiller frénétiquement ma mémoire mais rien ne me vient en tête.

"Concentres-toi."

Je veux bien, mais me concentrer sur quoi ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux sous la main. Voilà que je me mets à trembler. C'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

L'étreinte autour de moi se resserre. Et je me sens protégé. Et je m'agrippe à cette impression car je ne veux pas partir. Car, pour une fois, je me sens bien, à ma place.

…Et la froidure finit enfin par s'éloigner. Amen.

(POV Malefoy)

Je le prends dans mes bras. Tant pour le rassurer, pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir que pour avoir, rien qu'une fois, l'illusion qu'il soit à moi.

Il se serre un peu contre moi. Son corps chaud et vivant, est abandonné contre le mien, froid et mort. Cette étreinte n'a rien d'érotique et pourtant mon bas-ventre s'embrase de cette proximité.

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir ces pensées alors que lui lutte contre l'effet du Détraqueur qui doit particulièrement l'atteindre puisqu'il a développé le syndrome sylvestre. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est choses-là, ça ne se contrôle pas. C'est plus fort que moi, je le désire, comme jamais je n'ai désiré. Je ne devrai pas. Je ne suis pas celui auquel il s'accroche, il s'accroche à son souvenir, à ceux qu'il aime, à celui qu'il aime. Je sers mon poing de jalousie. Je vous jure, j'ai des envies de meurtre parfois.

Voilà, c'est pour cela que je dois étouffer cette attirance. Pour sa sécurité. Pour son bonheur.

Même si je n'en fait pas partie ? Ne préférerais-je pas succomber à ce délicieux fruit interdit, cette pomme du jardin d'Eden, quitte à le faire tomber avec moi ? Après tout, depuis quand les Malefoy ont-il des états d'âme ? Une âme ? J'ai vendu la mienne au diable il y a bien longtemps. Et puis, je suis un vampire, je ne pourrais repousser mes instincts indéfiniment.

Je crois bien que dans cette genèse-là, ce sera le serpent qui croquera le fruit défendu.

Une ennuyeuse petite voix me fait remarquer qu'Harry, lui, se bat, lui en affronte ses peurs. Finalement, peut-être que ce corps entre mes bras plus faible à briser qu'une brindille abrite quelqu'un de bien fort que moi ?

"C'est bien. Tu es courageux," murmurai-je.

(POV Harry)

Courageux ? Moi, l'enfant-esclave, le garçon qui dort dans le placard, sous l'escalier ? Non, assurément pas.

Je baisse la tête. Oh, s'il savait comme je suis lâche…

Chaque seconde qui passe, je suis un peu plus lâche de laisser cette mascarade continuer. Je suis lâche et je mens en me taisant. Et j'ai peur, peur de lui dire qui je suis, peur qu'il me renvoie chez mon oncle, peur d'être battu à mort.

Chaque année, j'ai été un peu plus lâche de supporter, sans rien dire, les traitements des Dursley, toujours pires. J'ai honte, honte d'avouer que je me suis laissé frapper, honte d'être un lâche, honte de montrer mes cicatrices qui sont les preuves indélébiles de ma lâcheté.

(POV Malefoy)

Il reste silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas ses silences où il baisse la tête, tentant de cacher sa tristesse comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. C'est dans un de ces silences qu'il s'est mis à pleurer sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. C'est toujours dans un de ces silences qu'il s'est évanoui.

Nous arrivons au manoir mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Blaise éteint le contact puis, avisant la mine d'Harry, il s'éclipse discrètement.

"Harry, nous sommes arrivés," fis-je doucement en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

Il relève enfin la tête et me suis docilement dans le manoir tel un automate. Une fois dans l'entrée, il ne prend même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau et me demande :

"Puis-je disposer ?"

Cette politesse détachée me déplaît, mais je n'en montre rien. Il s'est refermé comme une huître alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'entrouvrir. Est-ce le Détraqueur qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Son souvenir ? Moi ?

"Oui."

Mécaniquement il monte les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

J'ai pourtant bien envie de le retenir, de l'obliger à s'ouvrir à moi. Les huître, on les ouvre de force, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela leur est fatal.

(POV Harry)

Je referme la porte de la chambre que l'on m'a assignée, m'adosse contre celle-ci et laisse couler ces larmes, signes de ma faiblesse, qui je retenais. Chez les Dursley, il ne fallait surtout pas pleurer, ni crier. La punition aurait été bien pire. Parce que pleurer c'est être faible et crier c'est faire du bruit.

Je les essuie rageusement. Je suis lâche, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je m'en apercevais ! Je suis faible, et après ? Je suis aussi travailleur, j'y arriverai, je m'en sortirai, malgré ma lâcheté et ma faiblesse.

Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, me blottissant dans mon nouveau manteau. Dire _« mon »_ me fait tout bizarre.

Un jour, j'espère que je pourrai acheter mes vêtements avec un argent dûment gagné et ne plus dépendre de la charité des autres. Malgré tout, ce manteau restera toujours spécial pour moi : _mon premier cadeau_.

(POV Malefoy)

Je claque la porte du salon et commence à enlever rageusement mon manteau.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-il soudain si triste ? Pourquoi un souvenir heureux le met-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi doit-on forcer les huîtres à s'ouvrir ? Qui est celui qu'il aime ? Et d'abord qui est-il, lui ?" interrogeai-je en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

"Cela fait beaucoup de questions…" constate Blaise.

Je me sers un whisky et me laisse choir sur mon fauteuil, en face la cheminée dont le feu fonctionne. Moi qui suis surnommé le Prince de Glace, pour une fois, la flamme dévoreuse représente mon état d'âme. Ironique.

Etre dans l'ignorance m'énerve au plus au point. Habituellement je me renseigne toujours sur mes sujets. Ils sont soigneusement fichés dans mes dossiers. Plus particulièrement mes donneurs qui sont sélectionné selon un certain nombre de critères : je veux du sang en quantité, exempt de toute dégénérescence sanguine. Malheureusement, la quantité se fait généralement au détriment de la qualité. Avec Harry, c'est l'inverse.

Harry qui sort de nulle part, qui apparaît comme une fleur, comme un perce-neige : beau et inattendu. Malgré sa fragilité et sans même s'en rendre compte, il bouleverse mon univers. Il sera ma rédemption ou ma damnation.

"…et je ne connais pas toutes les réponses, mais j'en connais tout de même une."

Je me tire de ma contemplation des flammes et me tourne vers Blaise, soudain plus attentif à son babillage.

"Je te la donne seulement à une condition," continue-t-il.

"C'est du chantage, Blaise," déclarais-je en faisant rouler le liquide ambré dans mon verre.

"Je dirais plutôt que c'est un… marché, entre amis."

"Que sais-tu sur lui ?"

"Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, je resterais muet comme une tombe. Mais si tu accepte, je pourrai bien devenir bavard comme une pie !"

"Tant que je n'aurais pas accepté quelle condition, Blaise ?"

"Oh, je ne vous demande pas grand chose, señor Malefoy, maître de la manipulation-…"

"Bien que je constate avec quelques contentements que vous reconnaissez enfin ma supériorité, sieur Zabini, je puis d'ores et déjà vous prévenir que la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien avec moi. Je vous serai donc gré de ne pas me faire perdre inutilement mon temps."

"Convaincs le petit d'homme de me révéler quelques informations sur ma _Milady._ Quoi de plus simple pour _le Grand, le Froid et le Magnifique Draco Malefoy_ ?"

A cette demande, je ricane.

"Tu es encore plus mordu que je ne pensais."

"De nous deux, je ne sais pas si je suis le plus mordu, mon cher Draco. Après tout, qui est celui qui perd son sang-froid dés que cela concerne un certain petit brun ? Qui est celui d'une jalousie maladive ? Qui ne supporte pas de quitter des yeux son donneur ?"

"Tu es trop observateur pour ton propre bien Blaise."

"Soit. Alors, acceptes-tu ?"

"Je ne te promets aucuns résultats et je veux ma réponse immédiatement."

"Je te reconnais bien là, Draco. Tu es intraitable à jeun."

"Harry n'est pas en état pour que je me nourrisse."

"Quelle idée aussi de le prendre comme donneur ! Je me demande bien comme il fait pour encore tenir debout. Pauvre petit d'homme, je ne vois pas bien comment il pourrait tenir le coup avec un vampire comme toi pendu à son cou."

C'est vrai, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le profile de l'emploi. En revanche, pour être mon amant, il a tout ce qu'il faut… Mais c'est autre chose. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai ni scrupules, ni regrets d' l'avoir mordu. Comme si un vampire, un Malefoy de surcroît, pouvait en avoir !

Dudley Dursley, lui, répondait à tous mes critères : si gros et gras que j'aurais pu le saigner comme une vulgaire vache à lait !

L'ennui avec Harry est que je n'arrive définitivement pas à le considérer comme du bétail. Son sang est trop délicieux pour ces sortes de bassesses, c'est une liqueur de dégustation, à savourer avec lenteur et parcimonie. Il est mon millésime personnel.

"Enfin, il semblerait que je dusse supporter ton sale caractère encore plus que de coutume," constate Blaise avec résignation.

"Tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais en emménageant ici."

"En effet, que serait Draco Malefoy sans sa mauvaise foi ?"

"Au lieu de débiter des âneries, Blaise, si tu me donnais cette réponse."

"Et tu ne me demande même pas comment j'ai découvert la véritable identité de notre petit résident ? Je suis outré, cher ami."

"Tu m'en diras tant."

"Ce que tu peux être impatient ! Et bien pour t'embêter, je te le dirais quand même ! Si tu avais écouté attentivement mon exposé sur les sylvestres, tu aurais appris que la dernière lignée des personnes présentant la pathologie sylvestre étaient les Potter…"

"Continue…"

"James Potter grâce à ses facultés hypersensibles fut utilisé en première ligne dans la traque au Voldemort, tu sais cet humain fou qui voulait atteindre l'immortalité en enfermant des bouts de son âme dans des objets. Ingénieux, non ? Peu importe, pour se débarrasser de ces gêneurs, Voldemort a voulu anéantir la famille Potter. Et il l'a fait, le 31 Octobre 1992. Tu remarqueras que c'est la nuit d'Halloween. Halloween, fête traditionnelle d'origine américaine, jour férié dans le monde des morts…"

"Je m'en fou d'Halloween, Blaise," le coupais-je.

"Dommage, c'est un sujet passionnant. Mais soit, passons. Bref, Voldemort y est resté cette nuit-là. D'ailleurs, manque de peau, ils se sont tous entre-tués. Un vrai carnage, si tu veux mon avis."

"Je me passe volontiers de ton avis."

"Oui, je m'en doute. Donc, seul le petit Harry y a survécu."

"Et depuis ?"

"Depuis ? Plus rien. Il n'est plus mentionné dans aucun livre. Pouf ! Il s'est évanouit dans le nature."

"Mais c'est justement cela qui m'intéresse ! Ces seize fichues dernières années !" m'exclamais-je en reposant sèchement mon verre sur la table basse. "Où était-il ? Et avec qui ?"

"Pour ça, il va falloir que tu lui demandes. Et si tu pouvais lui demander assez rapidement comme ça je n'airais plus à supporter ta jalousie perpétuelle."

"Et moi donc ! J'ai à te supporter, toi, vampire drogué alternant entre état d'euphorie et de manque."

"Et bien entre vampires dans la même galère, on devrait se serrer les coudes, n'est-ce pas ? Plus vite tu convaincs Harry de me révéler qui est ma _Millady_, plus vite je fais d'elle mon donneur et moins tu as à supporter mes humeurs ! Qu'en dis-tu ? "

"Allons, allons, Blaise, ne t'emballes pas. Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir promis aucun résultat."

"J'ai rempli ma part du marché, rempli la tienne et nous sommes tout deux gagnants ! C'est un travail d'équipe."

"Voyons, Blaise, depuis le temps que tu me côtoies, tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais faire de marché avec un Malefoy. Quelques soient les clauses, on y perd, toujours."

Je me dirige vers la porte.

"Et puis de toute façon, Blaise, je ne travaille pas en équipe. Un Malefoy fait toujours cavalier seul."

Sur ce je l'abandonne pour m'occuper d'une affaire de la plus haute importance : une affaire nommée Harry Potter.

Une fois dans mon bureau, je tire mon téléphone portable dernier cri de la poche intérieure de ma redingote et tapote quelques instants l'écran tactile. Les inventions humaines peuvent s'avérer utiles parfois. Cet objet-là fait à peu prêt tout sauf distributeur de sang. Un grand manque, à mon avis.

"Allô ?"

"Bonsoir Crivey."

"M-…Monsieur Malefoy ?" bégaye mon interlocuteur.

"Lui-même."

Oui, cela m'arrive parfois de parler à la troisième personne. Un peu comme Jules César. A croire qu'il s'est inspiré de ma mégalomanie. Quel plagiat ce romain. Je devrais mettre des droits d'auteur.

Je savoure le silence de Crivey. Ce petit mouchard a peur. Il a de quoi. Avoir un Malefoy dans ses relations n'est pas anodin. Cela peut être très avantageux et très dangereux à la fois. Il y en a qui tueraient pour m'avoir dans leur carnet d'adresse mais ceux qui sont dans le mien préfèreraient que je les oublie.

Je suis richesse et je peux faire d'un clochard un homme riche comme Crésus d'un claquement de doigt. Le droit, c'est moi et je peux faire blanchir le pire des criminels d'un simple coup de téléphone. Je suis pouvoir et je peux mettre à la tête des gouvernements qui me plaît. Je suis corruption, les médias sont à ma botte, et plus particulièrement les petits paparazzis merdeux comme Crivey. Je suis un empire à moi seul, mon air d'influence est sans limite et le monde est mon terrain de jeu.

"Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service Crivey."

Naturellement, rendre un service à un Malefoy ne se refuse pas. Ceux qui ont eu l'effronterie de refuser ne sont plus là pour démentir.

"Je vous écoute," souffle-t-il.

Je souris. J'aime que l'on m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Comme un bon chien. Je déteste les chiens. Ils sont bruyants et leur stupide fidélité m'écœure.

"Harry Potter. Je veux tout savoir de lui. Absolument tout. J'attends le dossier faxé demain, huit heures précise. Je ne te donne pas une minute de plus. Compris Crivey ?"

"Ou…Oui Monsieur Malefoy."

"Bien. Oh faite Crivey, dans ton propre intérêt, je te conseille fortement de n'omettre aucun détail."

"Oui Mons-…"

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa réponse et raccroche. Un problème de réglé. J'en connais un qui va faire nuit blanche. Crivey sait que c'est sa vie professionnelle qui est en jeu, voire sa vie tout court en fait. Ne jamais décevoir un Malefoy, Draco Malefoy qui plus est, car j'ai des méthodes quelques peu… _draconiennes_.

(POV Harry)

_Sommaire :_

_Précautions de confidentialité...11_

_Introduction au monde des morts...12_

_La Mort en quelques chiffres...56_

_I. Les institutions politiques du mondes des morts...__101_

_1. Description générale...102_

_2. Historique : de la tyrannie d'Hadès à la nécromatie...199_

_3. Détraqueurs : une police contestée...267_

_5. L'affaire « Voldemort » : défaillance du système judiciaire ?...281_

_II. Le système commercialo-économico-financier du monde des morts...__295_

_Description générale du cadavérisme lacrymal...296_

_Gallions, Mornilles et Noises : taux de changes et cours actuels…340_

_Le sang : or rouge du XXième siècle ?…373_

_Commerce avec les vivants : un marché noir ?…392_

_III. La société des morts__…439_

_Le deady-boom de la Seconde Guerre mondiale…...…445 _

_Les familles Malefoy, Zabini, Nott,… : l'élite vampirique….…460_

_La crise du logement dans les cimetières….…487_

_Incinération ou inhumation : un débat de société…511_

_Conclusion…543_

_Bibliographie…588_

_page 10_

_Précautions de Confidentialité_

_Cet ouvrage contient des informations explicites sur le Monde des Morts, il est par conséquent strictement interdis aux non-morts de le lire sans autorisation spéciale ou dérogation. _

_De la même manière, cet ouvrage étant un livre-mort, il demandé à son propriétaire de ne pas le remonter dans le monde des vivants. Afin de favoriser le respect de cette dernière clause, les éditeurs informent aimablement le propriétaire que tout contact direct de ce livre avec les rayons solaires entraîneront une autodestruction définitive dudit livre par combustion instantanée. _

_Cet ouvrage est réservé à un usage privé, toute photocopie totale ou partielle est formellement interdite._

_page 11_

_Introduction au monde des morts_

L_e monde d'Hadès est régi par des règles simples mais strictes. Tout d'abord, pour y entrer, l'actuel passeport est d'être mort (température corporelle de zéro degré Celsius, rythme cardiaque inexistant). Il existe une dérogation pour les comateux qui sont tolérés dans la mesure où la durée de leur séjour est limitée sous peine d'être reconduit aux frontières. _

_A de rares exceptions près (la plus connue étant le cas de Jésus-Christ) personne n'est revenu vivant du monde des morts. Parmi ces exceptions, on trouve également les créatures dotées de NAHMs (Natures et Aptitudes Hautement Mystérieuses) telles les Véelas, les Sirènes, les Sylvesytres, les Elfes, les Fées, les Goblins, etc… ainsi que les donneurs de sang des vampires. _

_De la même manière, certains morts sont autorisés à passer dans le monde des vivants. On peut notamment classer dans cette catégorie les fantômes qui ont droit d'hanter les vivants pour leur plaisir, les momies qui ont droit de contaminer les explorateurs si ces derniers troublent leur repos sacré et les vampires pour leur consommation personnelle._

Trois coups frappés à la porte me font sursauter.

"Oui, entrez…"

Comme toujours lorsque je ne peux plus en supporter, je me suis immergé dans un livre. La lecture est mon échappatoire, les pages des livres sont les ailes de ma liberté (en)volée et leurs mots en sont mes plumes. C'est Mrs Figg qui m'a appris à lire dans son salon, devant tous ses chats prêtant une oreille distraite à ma voie hésitante, trébuchant sur les mots. Et depuis que ma vieille dame aux chats m'a ouvert les portes de l'univers littéraire, je n'ai jamais plus cessé de l'explorer.

Depuis ce temps là, le salon aux chats est devenu mon havre de paix, car sous leur regard vigilant, je me sens protégé. Et puis, c'est un des rares endroits (avec la bibliothèque) où Dudley et ses chiens ne viennent pas me chercher.

(à suivre)


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Mais, tout d'abord, réponses aux reviews… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner longtemps ! Mais quelle auteure je serai si je ne répondais pas à mes très chers et très attentionnés lecteurs bien-aimés qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ? Surtout, continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas !

En premier lieu, on m'a reproché le fait que le début de cette fiction ressemble beaucoup à d'autres, tout particulièrement à « For Always » fiction de l'auteur Melodia04 traduite en français par Agathe Laplante. Pour tout vous dire, c'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'en suis inspirée (et copieusement, avec ça). Pourquoi ? Lorsque je l'ai lue, l'histoire m'a beaucoup plus, j'y ai vu du potentiel mais j'ai été un peu déçu par la manière dont cette fiction était écrite. Au départ, je voulais simplement la réécrire pour un usage personnel, mais, finalement, voyant que je dérivais complètement sur un autre monde, j'ai décidé de la mettre en publication. Pour le meilleur et pour votre plaisir…

Je dois aussi vous prévenir, je finis rarement mes fictions, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai publié qu'une (« Fée d'absinthe pourpre ») depuis que je suis inscrite sur le site : c'est la seule que j'ai réussite à terminer ! J'en ai tout un tas de commencée sur mon ordinateur. Quelle honte…

Bref, celle-ci n'est pas terminée mais, puisque sa taille est déjà conséquente (plus de cent pages Word ! Oura !), je me suis décidée à la mettre sur le net, rien que pour vous !

Aussi, j'adore l'univers de Tim Burton, plus particulièrement les l'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack et Les Noces Funèbres et oui, cela m'a indubitablement influencé pour cette histoire.

Autre chose, « nahmique » est un adjéctif qui n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce ! Alors celui ou celle qui m'a demandé une explication n'est pas du tout un(e) inculte ! D'ailleurs, je le (la) remercie d'avoir posé la question. Question pertinente, n'est-ce pas ?... Hum… Avouez, vous voudriez bien savoir ce que cela veut dire, hein ? Et bien je ne vous dirais rien ! Non messieurs-dames, pas le moindre petit embryon d'explication… Moi, sadique ? Vous me complimentez, vilains flatteurs ! Non, plus sérieusement, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure. Soyez patients, chers lecteurs… Bon, je vous donne quand même un indice (Ah là là, ma bonté me perdra !), une créature « nahmique » et une créature dotée de NAHMs… Reste à deviner à quoi correspondent ces initiales… « N », « A », « H », « M », qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Bonne chance pour la devinette !

Sur cette petite énigme, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : le Toréador Orageux, le Sacrifice des Dieux et les Malchanceuses Lunettes

(POV Malefoy)

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur une scène des plus attendrissantes. Les derniers rayons d'un soleil à la Monet s'agrippent à mon ingénu comme s'ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner aux ténèbres du soir tombant. Il est là, assis sur un petit bout de tapis, pelotonné dans son manteau gris, adossé contre le bord du lit à baldaquin. Il ressemble à un chaton qui n'ose pas monter sur le lit de son maître. Ses genoux sont repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras fins entourent ses genoux. Il semble si fragile ainsi, si enfantin. Et pourtant, les lunettes qui cerclent ses magnifiques yeux verts lui donnent un air d'étudiant sérieux. Est-il un étudiant ? Travaille-t-il déjà ? Non, il est trop jeune. N'est-ce pas ? Quel honte, je ne sais même pas quel est son âge.

Maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas seulement mon donneur, pas seulement un morceau de viande parmi tant d'autres. Il est un être à part entière, il est Harry. Il a une vie là-haut et, bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, il a une vie sans moi. Mais je vais m'atteler à remédier à cette situation. Si tant est que cela fut possible, car je l'ai kidnappé, ni plus ni moins. Et après je voudrais encore qu'il n'ait pas peur de moi ! Moi, qui suis son geôlier… C'est peut-être beaucoup demander. Pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à étouffer cet espoir insensé.

(POV Harry)

Il semble étonné de me trouver ainsi. A la bibliothèque aussi les gens étaient étonnés de ma présence. Comme si, à leurs yeux, je dépareillais par rapport au lieu car je ne corresponds pas à leur modèle du petit bourgeois intello et bien habillé. Fichus préjugés.

Je suis trop maigre, certes. Les cheveux trop ébouriffés, c'est une évidence. Les vêtements trop grands, trop rapiécés, je ne peux le réfuter. Et pourtant, dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je vais me réfugier dans ce sanctuaire et j'y suis bien plus habitué que n'importe quel habitué.

"…Je ne savais pas que tu avais des lunettes," finit-il par constater.

C'est bien la dernière chose pour laquelle je mettais attendu qu'il fasse une remarque. Mais encore une fois, c'est un vampire, ça ne fonctionne pas comme tout le monde ces mécaniques là. Je suppose qu'ils ont l'habitude de repérer d'aussi insignifiants détailles qu'une vieille paire de lunettes mal réparée.

Aussitôt je les enlève d'un geste coupable. Vernon n'aime pas me voir avec car cela lui rappellent qu'un jour il a du dépenser des pennys pour moi. _Pour moi_, l'anormalité de la famille. Selon son point de vu, cela consistait à jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. Mais il a bien du s'y résoudre sous la demande insistante de Mrs Figg. Cette brave Mrs Figg… Pétunia, de mauvaise grâce, avait appuyé sa requête : c'est que, dans le voisinage, il y a des apparences à conserver.

Je fais également en sorte de ne pas avoir mes lunettes sur le nez en la charmante compagnie de mon cousin : je préfère qu'elles n'y soient pas lorsqu'il lui prend la brutale envie d'utiliser son punching-ball attitré.

Bref, je me suis habitué à vivre la plupart du temps sans. J'évolue dans un univers flou où les formes indistinctes sont supplantées par les couleurs. En effet, quand on est myope comme une taupe, elles ressortent infiniment plus.

Le vampire blond s'approche et s'accroupis en face de moi, malgré moi je me raidis.

"Puis-je les voir ?" demande-t-il en tendant sa grande main blanche vers moi.

J'hésite : c'est que j'y tiens à mes lunettes, toutes rafistolées et toutes tordues qu'elles sont. Durant ces années elles ont été de fidèles compagnes. A contre cœur, je les lui donne en prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa peau. Il les étudie quelques instants. Va-t-il me les confisquer ?

"Elles sont cassées."

Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Car, malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai prises, elles ont quelques fois fait la malheureuse rencontre avec le poing de Dudley. Et, de ces _frappantes_ entrevues, on n'en ressort pas indemne.

"Je les ai fait tomber. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire réparer," répondis-je d'une voix monocorde : toujours la même excuse que je sers. Oh, je ne suis pas très doué pour mentir mais de toute façon les gens autour de moi ne veulent pas voir la vérité. Surtout, ne pas regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! On risquerait de découvrir des choses embarrassantes… C'est un mensonge consenti au nom de l'hypocrisie commune.

En vérité, dés le premier jour que j'ai porté mes lunettes toutes nouvellement acquises, Dudley avait piqué une de ses crises dont il a le secret, jaloux que l'attention de ses parents se soit portée sur autre chose que son gros nombril.

De cette mémorable colère, Pétunia en avait été contrarié, Vernon énervé, quelques unes de mes côtes avaient été fêlées et surtout, mes précieuses lunettes avaient été cassées dans la bataille. J'ai du les rafistoler comme j'ai pu avec du papier collant. Et j'ai appris à ne plus jamais porter mes pauvres lunettes lorsqu'il y a Dudley dans les parages.

"Je suis vraiment maladroit et désorganisé," ajoutais-je.

Tante Marge apprécie particulièrement que je me rabaisse de cette façon. Et je dois bien avouer que sa maudite canne peut se montrer douloureusement persuasive. Je crois qu'elle me prend pour un de ses chiens qu'elle dresse. Elle est même allé jusqu'à me comparer à l'un d'eux, un qui ressemblait, je cite, _« à un petit rat, tout rabougri »_. _« Complètement dégénéré_ » sont ses mots exacts. Elle l'a fait noyer, si je me souviens bien.

Cependant, puis-je être considéré comme maladroit sachant que j'ai rapiécés, recousus, raccourcis, tous les vieux vêtements que Dudley se faisaient un plaisir de déchirer avant de me les passer ? Puis-je être considéré comme désorganisé sachant que j'ai réussi à continuer à aller en cours tout en faisant la totalité du ménage, lavage et repassage du 4 Privat Drive ?

Certes, j'ai volontairement abandonné quelques matières. Prenez le sport par exemple. Franchement avec mon dos, je ne me voyais pas me changer devant les autres et encore moins faire de la gymnastique, surtout si c'était pour rouvrir mes plaies à peine cicatriser. Non merci.

J'ai aussi laissé tomber les mathématiques. _« V… V… Vous de… devez faire v… v… vos exercices ré… ré… régulièrement »_ avait bégayé le professeur Quirrell dés le premier jour. Comme si j'avais le temps de faire mes devoirs ! Je suis déjà bien content quand je peux assister à tous mes cours… Et puis comment pourrais-je fournir un travaille régulier avec des punitions périodiques où les Dursley m'enferment dans le placard pendant une semaine ? L'arithmancie est un art obscur pour moi, les chiffres sont les lettres d'une langue étrangère et les formules me sont d'incompréhensibles phrases qui refusent de se laisser traduire, les vilaines.

J'entends d'ici les dénigrants commentaires de mes professeurs : « _ne prends pas son cours » « rêvasse »_. J'aimerai bien les y voir ! Comment suis-je censé être attentif si je n'ai pas dormi plus d'une heure ? Comment suis-je censé suivre si je n'ai pas de manuel ? Comment suis-je censé faire les exercices si je n'ai pas de calculatrice ?

(POV Malefoy)

Sa voix est détachée, comme s'il se contentait de répéter une réponse apprise par cœur. J'ai remarqué qu'il fait cela à chaque fois qu'il veut se protéger. Se protéger de quoi ? Quel souvenir cela éveille-t-il en lui ?

"Je demanderai à Blaise de te les faire réparer lors de sa prochaine virée en ville," déclarais-je en les lui rendant.

(POV Harry)

Je relève me yeux surpris vers lui : il ne les garde pas ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Il voudrait les faire réparer ?

"Vraiment ?"

(POV Malefoy)

Ses grands yeux de la couleur des premières feuilles d'été me regardent avec espoir comme si je leur promettais monts et merveille. Pourtant ce n'est pas grand-chose. Enfin, pour moi.

"On ne peut plus vrai."

Il me fait un sourire. Un sourire propre à damner un saint. Il est de ces personnes dont le sourire illumine leur visage, ces personnes qui ne sourient pas qu'avec leurs lèvres mais aussi avec leurs yeux, leurs fossettes… Il est fait pour sourire. Je veux être celui qui le fait sourire et que ce sourire ne quitte jamais plus ses lèvres.

"Merci !"

Je n'ai pas la force de lui faire part du but de ma venue : cela lui ferait perdre son sourire. Ce serait un sacrilège. Pourtant il faudra bien que je m'y résolve.

"Que lis-tu ?" demandais-je, mi intéressé mi pour reculer l'échéance.

Il soulève la couverture du pavé qu'il tient : _Post mortem : le monde des morts, quelques règles pour y survivre._ Un mince sourire vient étirer mes lèvres fines, « survivre » oui le mot convient bien. Il tente de survivre dans un monde dont il ignore tout, un monde dans lequel un vampire l'a traîné de force et avec pour seul protecteur et geôlier ledit vampire. Pas étonnant qu'il cherche à se renseigner. Ce qui me surprend est qu'il prenne la situation avec tant de calme.

Mes précédents donneurs, au mieux, niaient ma nature vampirique jusqu'à ce que je les morde, là je leur mettais la vérité sous le nez (ou plutôt sur la jugulaire) et ils étaient bien obligés de me croire (preuve à l'appuie). Certains hurlaient à l'enlèvement, d'autres s'enfermaient dans la chambre que je leur assignais. Au pire ils tentaient de fuir. Une pure perte de temps. Tous ces comportements sont aussi vains que contrariants à mes yeux.

Mais Harry ne fuit pas l'adversité, il s'y soumet. Il l'affronte, la supporte et l'encaisse, quelque soit sa difficulté. Le tout en silence. Lui ne juge pas notre monde mais chercher à le comprendre. Je dois dire que c'est agréablement surprenant.

"Je me suis permis de prendre un livre de l'étagère, je n'aurais peut-être pas du…" s'excuse-t-il, interprétant à tort mon silence comme un reproche.

"Cela ne me dérange absolument pas," le rassurais-je. "Si cela t'intéresse, je te montrerai la bibliothèque."

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Merlin, ils sont vraiment magnifiques et ces innombrables teintes de vert si chatoyantes, si vivantes…

"Cela me plairait beaucoup !"

…Malheureusement je crois que je ne pourrais pas y résister plus longtemps. Mon regard descend le long de son cou et se fige sur la marque de ma précédente morsure.

Il est là, si adorable, si innocent, si proche. Je suis là, les muscles bandés prêt à l'acculer contre le lit au moindre geste de fuite. J'en suis à vouloir qu'il en ai un afin d'avoir un prétexte pour me rapprocher de lui, pour coller mon corps au sien qui est d'une curative chaleur. Ô, s'il te plaît Harry, juste une fois, fuis, fuis pour me donner le droit de te chasser. Mais il ne bouge pas, il affronte.

"Harry, j'ai soif," finis-je par avouer de but en blanc.

"Ah. D'accord. Que dois-je faire ?"

Il ne se rebelle même pas. Il accepte sans broncher. Que dois-tu faire ? Merlin Harry, ne me dis pas ça. Ne me donne pas ainsi tout les droits sur toi, car je serai bien tenter de les prendre…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser des pensées peu catholiques et me relève. Il faut que je m'éloigne un peu de son délicieux et intoxicant parfum de vanille, le temps de recouvrer mes esprits.

"Allonge-toi sur le lit," commandais-je.

Il me lance un regard craintif.

"Tu préfères t'évanouir sur le sol peut-être ?" grondais-je en guise d'explication.

Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à voir mon autorité contestée. Surtout de la part d'un humain. Déjà que je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus, j'apprécierai qu'il m'obéisse sans discuter ! Ce qu'il semble comprendre puisqu'il se lève et vient se placer au centre du lit.

"Tend ton poignet," ordonnais-je.

Généralement je mords mes proies à la carotide. Le flot sanguin y est important et, étant un vampire puissant, je dois me nourrir en conséquence. De plus, entendre les palpitations de leur cœur affolé, savoir que j'ai leur vie entre mes mâchoires me rend l'acte particulièrement délectable. Sadique jusqu'au bout des crocs. Et puis, j'aime dominer totalement mes proies pour bien leur faire comprendre dans quelle position elles se trouvent, pour leur montrer à quel point elles me sont inférieures.

Mais il vaut mieux que je ne morde pas Harry là. Tout d'abord, le débit plus faible de la veine de son poignet m'aidera à me restreindre. Ensuite replonger mes crocs dans les plaies de ce matin lui serait douloureux et ça, je ne le veux pas. Bien que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi moi, Draco Malefoy, vampire en mon état, me préoccuperais-je du bien-être d'un humain ? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?…

Finalement, peut-être que Blaise a raison : il n'est plus une proie pour moi.

Je soupire. Plus tard l'introspection.

Je prends son poignet et m'agenouille prêt du lit. Un Malefoy s'agenouillant au chevet d'un non-noble, mon père doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Un vampire s'agenouillant au chevet d'un humain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ?

Sans le quitter du regard j'approche ma bouche de son poignet et la pose sur sa peau fine. On pourrait presque croire que je lui dépose un baiser, ce que je fais d'ailleurs. Oui, sa peau de porcelaine vaut le coup d'être embrassée avec toute la révérence qui s'impose. Un Malefoy sait reconnaître la beauté et il sait lui rendre hommage.

Je sens son pouls sous mes lèvres. Il n'est pas affolé. Etrange. Il est bien le premier humain à ne pas être paniqué à l'idée de se faire aspirer le sang par un vampire.

Et là, contre toutes attentes et à ma plus grande surprise, il me fait un discret hochement de tête. Comme pour me dire qu'il est prêt. Comme pour me dire que je peux y aller. Comme pour me donner son autorisation. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Ou peut-être que si après tout.

Je pensais qu'il détournerait la tête, que ce spectacle l'écœurerait. Mais non, ses iris vacillent juste un peu sous la douleur lorsque je plante mes crocs, mais il continue à me regarder sereinement avec ses grands yeux de jade. Un peu comme une mère regarderait avec tendresse son enfant téter son lait.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette position. Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'être regardé pendant l'acte. La morsure est une jouissance solitaire, un plaisir individuel. Je n'aurais pas autorisé la curiosité morbide d'un autre, mais Harry ne me juge pas, ne me considère pas comme un monstre.

Maintenant, il me semble impératif de ne pas rompre cet échange de regard, plus impératif que son sang lui-même.

Son sang qui s'écoule lentement dans ma bouche au rythme des battements de son cœur. Je ne l'aspire pas, je ne le force pas, mais le laisse venir, laisse le temps à Harry de me le donner, presque comme s'il le faisait de son plein gré. Bien qu'elle soit chimérique, j'aime assez l'idée.

Trop tôt à moins goût, je m'oblige à rétracter mes canines, le plus doucement possible. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je les y laisserais pour l'éternité. Il papillonne des yeux, comme pour revenir à la réalité.

(POV Harry)

C'est un tableau très étrange. Il est sombre car à contre-jour mais sa peau est translucide et pâle. Ses dents ont une blancheur luminescente. Il est une machine à tuer mais tout son être contraste avec l'inattendue douceur dont il fait preuve. Cette douceur apaise ma peur. Ses yeux anthracite qui me fixent me permettent de garder la tête hors de l'eau, m'empêchent de partir complètement, de m'évanouir.

Je pensais qu'il me délaisserait pour se concentrer sur son repas. Je pensais qu'il se soustrairait à mon regard. Les Dursley n'aiment pas que je les fixe. Vernon et Tante Marge prennent cela comme un signe d'insolence. Pétunia n'aime pas mes yeux, trop verts, trop semblables à ceux de ma _« bonne-à-rien de mère »_. Je n'ai jamais vu de photographie d'elle mais Pétunia me l'a dit (me l'a craché serait plus juste).

Lui continue à me fixer, sans ciller. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il me regarde ou si c'est autre chose mais cette morsure est différente de la première. Il y a du partage dans celle-ci, comme on partage une gifle ou un baiser. Remarque, pour le baiser, je n'ai jamais essayé. Mais je suppose.

Je ne le sens même pas se retirer car une chape de plomb s'est abattue sur moi. Depuis quand mon bras est-il si lourd ? Depuis quand mes paupières sont-elles si dures à tenir ouvertes ?

"Repose-toi Harry," est la dernière chose que j'entends dans mon brouillard. Pour une fois, j'obéis à cet ordre avec bonheur.

(POV Malefoy)

Je le regarde dormir. Moi je ne dors plus depuis longtemps. Ou je dors d'un sommeil éternel, tout dépend du point de vu.

Il est si paisible perdu sur ce grand lit. Offert, sans défense, il ressemble à un sacrifice sur l'hôtel des Dieux. Ses cheveux noirs de geai encadrent son visage qui, tourné sur le côté, laisse voir dans son cou la trace de ma morsure. Il n'a pas rabattu son poignet, il n'en a pas eu la force.

Ces morsures sont ma marque, un peu comme un titre de propriété, mais soudain je trouve qu'elles salissent cet être d'une pureté unique. Je ne veux plus les voir, elles troublent sa perfection.

A regret je me détache de lui et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois trouver des pansements pour couvrir leurs traces. Mais à peine pénétrais-je dans la pièce qu'une délicieuse odeur de sang vient asphyxier mes sens. Son sang. Sur la serviette. Sur les bandes de tissus qui trempent dans le lavabo. Partout.

Je vois rouge. SON SANG M'APPARTIENT ! Je ne lui permets pas de le gâcher ! Je ne lui permets pas de faire couler son sang sans MON autorisation !

Je fais volte-face et ouvre violemment la porte de la salle de bain. Le battant va s'écraser contre le mur en un bruit assourdissant.

(POV Harry)

Grondement sourd du tonnerre. Tempête à l'horizon.

Malgré ma fatigue je parviens à relever un peu le buste. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais je me cramponne fermement à la couverture.

Devant moi se tient une belle personnification de l'orage. Tous les éléments sont déchaînés dans l'être qui me fait face. Ses yeux sont gris de plomb. Ses cheveux fauves pâles tombant librement sur son visage lui donnent un air bestial. Comme un toréador et sa muleta, il agite sous mes yeux fatigués une serviette blanche maculée de rouge avec la fureur du taureau enragé.

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il rugit à mes oreilles. Je crois que j'ai un mal de tête carabiné.

"S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous arrêter de hurler ?" finis-je par plaider lamentablement.

(POV Malefoy)

Sa voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, me coupe net dans mon élan de fureur. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Emporté dans ma colère je n'ai ni vu la pâleur de son visage, ni cette main qui est allée se loger sur son front comme pour le refroidir. Il doit avoir de la fièvre.

Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Il faut visiblement que je mette les points sur les i et qu'il intègre une bonne fois pour toute que son sang est MIEN. MIEN. Est-il incapable d'appréhender une notion aussi simple que celle de la possession ? A moins que le concept ne soit déjà trop compliqué pour son petit cerveau ? Combien de fois faut-il que le répète pour que cela rentre ?

"Qu'est-ce que _cela_ ?" sifflais-je.

(POV Harry)

Au moins, il a arrêté d'hurler.

"Une serviette de toilette," fis-je, las.

J'ai saccagé une de ses serviettes. Il fallait bien un jour que j'en paie les pots cassés.

"Et qu'est-ce que _cela_ ?"

"Du sang," répondis-je, coupable.

Peut-être va-t-il me la faire laver à la main ? Les Dursley font ça lorsqu'il me juge responsable d'avoir sali quelque chose, après m'avoir correctement rossé bien sur. Chaque chose en son temps n'est-ce pas ? D'abord se défouler, ensuite faire réparer pour que tout rentre dans leur _parfait petit moule de normalité_.

Autant dire que cela arrive souvent (qu'il me juge responsable de tous leurs malheurs) (et aussi qu'ils me battent à vrai dire). J'ai deux métiers : bouc émissaire professionnel de la famille Dursley et punching-ball préféré de Dudley à mes heures.

Y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête : combien de temps arriverai-je à rester conscient si ce vampire décide de me punir ?

"TON sang," rectifie-t-il. "Puis-je savoir ce que fais TON SANG sur une serviette de toilette ?"

"Je me suis blessé."

Sa colère prend quelques nuances étonnées. La réponse était pourtant logique, non ?

"Blessé ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?"

Je me rends compte, trop tard, de ma propre bêtise. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup-là. Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette maudite fatigue ! Il veut pas me laisser dormir un peu ? Juste un peu ? Non ?

Bon, il attend visiblement une réponse. Vite, une excuse Harry… Allez, cherche, remue tes méninges… Bon sang, concentre-toi un peu… Tu es inventif, non ? D'habitude tu en as tout plein en magasin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu en faire ? Tu les as données au chat, c'est ça ? A moins que tu les as vendues au loup ? Allons bon, elles n'ont pas pu s'évaporer dans la nature !

"Alors ?"

Y a plus de stock ! C'est la fin des haricots !

"J'attends, Harry."

Voilà, voilà ! Patience, j'arrive. C'est qu'il est tenace, le bougre ! Semblerait qu'il veule pas lâcher l'affaire. Humpff, c'est bien ma veine !

"Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ça va mieux maintenant," tentais-je.

J'ai pas trouvé mieux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mentir, c'est vraiment pas mon fort. Pitié, Dieu miséricordieux si tu existes, fais qu'il se contente de cette réponse.

"Je ne crois pas non," réfute-t-il.

Bon j'aurais au moins essayé. C'est décidé, Dieu n'existe pas. Ou il ne m'écoute pas, au choix. Peu importe, dans les deux cas, ma situation est la même : je me suis fourré dans une sacré galère.

"Montre-moi," ordonne-t-il.

D'accord. Là je peux paniquer.

Je secoue énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui n'améliore pas mon mal de tête au passage, et je me recule vers l'autre côté le lit. Mouvement stratégique de repli. On sonne la retraite.

"Montre-moi. Tout de suite."

Au secours ! Panic à bord ! On nous attaque de front ! Tout le monde sur le pont, sortez l'artillerie lourde ! C'est la catastrophe ! On va tous mourir ! C'est la noyade assurée dans un océan de honte et de mépris !

"Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas."

Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

(POV Malefoy)

C'est la première fois qu'il s'oppose clairement à moi. Certes il était réticent à me suivre et à se faire mordre mais là, c'est différent. Il n'en démord pas. Raison de plus pour que je m'obstine moi aussi : ce doit être grave.

"Tu sais, Harry," repris-je patiemment, "il y deux façons pour moi d'obtenir la réponse. Soit tu m'obéis, soit… je t'y oblige. Tu es intelligent Harry, je pense que tu as constaté que tu n'avais pas la carrure pour me résister. Dans les deux cas nous arriverons donc au même résultat sauf que ce sera beaucoup moins agréable pour toi."

Il n'esquisse pas un geste et s'est muré dans le silence. Cependant son regard d'émeraude me défie de le forcer. Il a tord, il ne faut jamais défier un Malefoy. L'émeraude, un diamant dur et résistant, mais il n'est rien contre ma volonté de fer. Ce regard pourrait m'arrêter, mais il y a beaucoup trop de sang sur cette serviette : sa blessure, quelle qu'elle soit, doit être étendue. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

"Bien. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix."

Je monte sur le lit et m'approche de lui. Il s'est mis à trembler et a enroulé un bras autour de sa fine taille.

"Lève les mains," ordonnais-je.

Mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je comprends que je vais devoir le forcer, jusqu'au bout. Il ne me facilitera pas la tâche. Quelque part, je l'admire pour cette droiture et pour ce courage : peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont osé résister à un Malefoy et encore moins s'en sont tirés vivants.

Je soupire. Finalement je maintiens moi-même ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, me servant de mon autre main pour lui enlever son pull. Cette proximité, ce contrôle que j'ai sur lui font naître un désir irrationnel en moi. Quel est l'imbécile qui a dit que les vampires étaient des créatures rationnelles ?

Il ne s'est pas débattu, mais il n'a pas cessé de me regarder avec ses yeux pleins de reproches, pleins de colère étouffée et pleins de trahison. Je m'en veux, un peu. Et depuis quand les Malefoy éprouvent-il de la culpabilité ?

Son torse est recouvert de bandes blanches. Il n'est vraiment pas bien gros et il va falloir que je surveille de prêt ce qu'il mange mais les proportions sont idéales et lorsqu'il se sera un peu remplumé il sera parfait.

Je commence à dégrafer les bandes une à une et l'odeur de son sang frais me parvient. Comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? Moi, vampire, prédateur qui peut sentir une goutte de sang des kilomètres à la ronde, comment se fait-il que je ne me sois aperçu de son état alors qu'il était tout ce temps juste sous mon nez ? A croire que je me suis laissé aveugler par mon désir.

Une fois la dernière bande ôtée je l'oblige à se retourner contre l'avant du lit. Alors je les vois. Et je comprends pourquoi la serviette était maculée de sang. Son dos est couvert de plaies. Plus ou moins anciennes, plus ou moins refermées, plus ou moins profondes. Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas un carré de peau qui ne soit pas barré de cicatrices, ou lacéré d'une estafilade encore rouge.

"Qui t'a fait cela ?" grondais-je sans desserrer les dents.

Qui ? Qui avait osé faire cela à cet ange ? Qui avait osé faire du mal à cet être de douceur incarné ? Je le tuerai.

"Cela ne vous concerne pas."

"Réponds à ma question."

Il se tait mais je vois ses petits poings se serrer.

"De toute façon, Harry, je le saurais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Cela ne le décide pas à parler. Il ne me dira rien. Ses lèvres sont scellées plus sûrement qu'une tombe. Têtu comme une mule le p'tit d'homme.

"Avez-vous fini ? Puis-je me rhabiller ?"

"Certainement pas. Ne bouge pas, je reviens."

Je me rends dans la salle de bain, prend une bouteille de _« Régénérésang »_, une pommade _« Refermeplaie »_ et une serviette que j'imbibe d'eau.

"Bois-en une gorgée matin et soir, cela t'aidera à régénérer ton sang," prescris-je en posant la bouteille en évidence sur la table de nuit. "Cette pommade aide à la cicatrisation des plaies, m'autorises-tu à te l'appliquer ?"

(POV Harry)

Il me _demande mon autorisation_. Après m'avoir forcé à me déshabiller, à lui montrer ma laideur et les stigmates de ma lâcheté, il me _demande mon autorisation _! Quelle ironie ! Un rire âpre vient râper mes cordes vocales.

"Il me semble qu'il est un peu tard pour me demander mon avis," cinglais-je.

"Et il en sera ainsi toutes les fois où ton avis lèsera ta sécurité, Harry."

…Et c'est un vampire qui vient me parler de ma sécurité ! C'est d'un comique… _mordant_.

J'ai déjà été dans un état bien pire et pourtant je suis toujours là, à le fournir de mon sang. J'ai toujours pris soin de moi, seul. Alors je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'un vampire autoritaire vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires !

"Vous pouvez vous la garder votre sécurité. Et je ne veux pas de votre pitié non plus," crachais-je, venimeux.

Je préfère encore ma dignité à sa sécurité dégoulinante de pitié.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Harry."

(POV Malefoy)

"Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" demande-t-il en désignant la pommade.

Pour te protéger. Parce que je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne devrai tenir à un simple humain.

"…C'est une bonne question," constatais-je en commençant à nettoyer son dos.

Il frémit mais, étonnamment, se laisse faire. Je me plais à croire que je l'ai un peu apprivoisé.

(POV Harry)

Quelle réponse. Nous voilà bien avancé avec ça. Il entreprend de s'occuper de mes plaies. Ses doigts sont froids mais je me laisse faire. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Et puis il sait y faire alors…

Tandis que ces mains s'affairent à badigeonner copieusement mon dos de pommade, un frisson remonte tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas un frisson de froid. Malheureusement. C'est… _autre chose_. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Pas vraiment dérangeant, juste… _troublant_. Et je sens rougirent mes joues, ces deux thermomètres externes. Comme c'est embarrassant et quelle mauvaise habitude que celle-ci !

Mais, après tout, je suis un adolescent de dix-sept ans à moitié nu sur un lit avec un autre homme. Enfin, avec un vampire. De toute façon, il semble que mon corps ait décidé que le fait qu'il soit un vampire ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

(POV Malefoy)

Je le vois frissonner sous mes traitements. Oh… Comme c'est intéressant. Je crois que je vais jouer un peu avec lui. Mais pas trop longtemps parce que je suis dans un état de désir (et de frustration, il faut bien le dire) bien plus avancé que ses simples frissons et je ne pourrais pas me retenir de poser mes mains sur ce petit ingénu bien longtemps.

Je me rapproche de lui et encercle sa taille de mes bras pour faire passer la nouvelle bande. Il sursaute violemment.

"Désolé."

C'est moi qui m'amuse gentiment avec lui mais c'est lui qui s'excuse. Décidément, le monde n'est pas à l'endroit ce soir.

"Ne t'excuse pas."

Ma voix est si rauque qu'il tourne un visage inquiet vers moi. Il s'en fait pour moi, trop mignon. C'est toujours ma voix qui me trahit avec lui. Finalement, il a beaucoup plus d'effet sur moi que je ne l'avais prévu. Je vais devoir cesser mon petit jeu sinon il y aura un viol ce soir. Sagement je termine de lui enrouler ses bandes puis je me relève pour aller chercher un pyjama dans la commode et vais pour l'aider à le mettre mais il m'arrête :

"Je crois que je vais y arriver tout seul maintenant. Je…" Il prend une petite inspiration. "Merci."

Je laisse courir mon regard sur son corps, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir le toucher quelques instants encore. Mais cela est plus raisonnable je suppose.

"Dors bien Harry."

"Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi."

Je sors de la chambre avec une pointe de regret de ne pas y rester, de la satisfaction pour avoir réussi à en sortir, de la gratitude envers lui parce qu'il m'a laissé l'approcher et surtout, beaucoup de désir… hum. Travaux manuels en perspective.

(POV Harry)

Je décide de lire un peu avant d'aller me coucher pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur et pour me changer les idées. Je vais directement au chapitre concernant les Détraqueurs.

_Détraqueurs : une police contestée_

_Les Détraqueurs, aussi appelé Les Faucheurs, sont les suppôts de la Mort. Ils se nourrissent en aspirant tous sentiments positifs (espoirs, joie, désir de vivre) et font revivre à ceux qu'ils rencontrent leurs pires souvenirs. L'effet des Détraqueurs peut être considéré comme la plus haute forme de torture psychologique. _

_Les Détraqueurs sont actuellement au service du Ministère de la Mort en tant que gardiens des zones urbaines, des zones d'habitation et de la prison d'Azkaban. Il a été prouvé que la fréquentation à long terme d'un Détraqueur avait des répercussions irréversibles et extrêmement nocives sur l'esprit. Ainsi il est rapporté que la majorité des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont devenus déments au bout de quelques mois d'emprisonnement. _

_C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils représentent un danger potentiel pour la population que l'emploi des Détraqueurs fait l'objet de nombreux débats mouvementés au Parlement. _

_Le Baiser du Détraqueur est l'acte par lequel celui-ci vide sa proie de tous sentiments positifs. Il aboutit à la mort de l'esprit dans d'atroces souffrances. L'âme est aspirée puis digérée par le Détraqueur. Pour ce dernier, le Baiser correspond à un festin de roi._

Mouais… Je suis pas sûr de partager leur notion de festin. Pas très joyeux tout cela. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le vampire blond m'a dit de penser à un souvenir heureux. Mais je n'en ai pas. Ou plutôt, je n'en avais pas. Maintenant, je sais. Dans la boutique, dans la voiture, lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras j'ai eu l'impression de compter un peu pour lui. Même si ce n'est qu'en tant que dette de sang, en tant que pitance, cela me suffit.

Tout de même, un Sang-Froid qui apporte la chaleur à un humain. C'est le monde à l'envers.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre dans ma poche ! Mais avant de le soumettre à votre œil avide (oui, j'aime à croire qu'il l'est) je voudrai répondre à un(e) lecteur(trice) qui m'a dit être gêné(e) par l'alternance de POV (Point de vue – Point of view, en en anglais -). Il est vrai que je change de focalisation assez souvent et je conçois que cela peut être déroutant. Néanmoins, vous remarquerez que je n'ai choisi de me concentrer que sur deux personnages : Harry et Draco. Cela me permet d'une part de développer correctement la psychologie que je leur prête et d'autre part de bien justifier chacune de leur réaction. Cependant, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu écrire une partie en donnant la parole à Blaise (ça aurait été marrant ça !) ou même à Dobby ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas faire parler quiconque d'autre que mes deux loukoums, je les aime trop pour cela !

Donc, pour ceux qui sont gênés par l'alternance des POV je vais essayer de ne pas changer toutes les cinq minutes (du genre faire trois lignes avec le POV d'un, puis deux avec le POV de l'autre, etc…) pour faciliter la lecture. Néanmoins, je ne me fixerai pas sur un personnage en particulier car je trouve que l'alternance confère à l'histoire une dynamique qui me plait assez bien (si vous y prêtez attention, vous en aurez un exemple dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre). De plus, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais parfois je me suis amusée à mettre des clins d'œil d'un POV à l'autre. Par exemple, le chapitre précédent se termine sur cette pensée d'Harry _« C'est le monde à l'envers »_ tandis que Draco s'est fait cette réflexion un peu plus haut _« Décidément, le monde ne tourne pas rond ce soir » _(comment ça vous vous souvenez pas ? Et bien allez jeter un coup d'œil pardi !). Ainsi je trouve intéressant de pouvoir faire dire à deux personnages diamétralement opposés (reconnaissez qu'Harry et Draco, c'est le ying et le yang. Pas besoin de vous préciser qui est le blanc et qui est le noir…) des paroles si semblables.

Enfin, j'ai lu certaines fictions où les auteurs n'hésitaient pas à carrément réécrire toute une scène en changeant de POV, chose que je n'ai jamais faite car je trouve cela alourdit considérablement la narration, à moins que ce ne soit fait d'une main de maître (main que je n'ai malheureusement pas. Mais je chercher activement, je fais tout les magasins de main que je peux et croyez-moi, je suis prêt à y mettre le prix qu'il faut !)

Voilà pour ce qui est des POV. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'Empereur Néron, le Cancre présumé et les Gorilles polis 

(POV Malefoy)

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien glaciale pour me remettre les idées en place me voilà plus apte à examiner l'affaire Harry Potter. Crivey a intérêt à m'avoir envoyé un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent pour rassasier cette dévorante curiosité qui s'empare de moi si tôt que le nom d'Harry est prononcé.

Le faxe de mon bureau a déjà commencé à crachoter quelques pages. Parfait. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil en peau de dragon norvégien et commence ma lecture.

_Harry Potter, de son nom complet Harrison James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1992 de père James Potter et de mère Liliane Potter, née Evan._

_Ses parents sont morts pour d'obscures raisons en octobre 1993, alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Son oncle, Vernon Dursley, et sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, née Evan, ont alors été désignés comme ses tuteurs légaux. Il est actuellement domicilié au 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. _

_Harry Potter a suivit l'enseignement primaire et secondaire dispensé par l'école du quartier qui se trouve à quelques minutes de son lieu de domicile. Ci-joint une copie de son dernier bulletin trimestriel :_

_Appréciations des professeurs :_

_MATHEMATIQUES (Mr. Bernouilli) : __Si Mr Potter faisait ses exercices, peut-être que Mr Potter comprendrait les Mathématiques._

_LITTERATURE (Mme Métonimy) : __Mr je-m'en-foutiste Potter passe ses heures de littérature à lire je-ne sais-trop-quels livres plutôt qu'à prendre des notes sur le cours dispensé._

_HISTOIR – GEOGRAPHIE (Mr Layeux) : __J'aimerai voir Mr Potter autrement qu'en train de finir paresseusement sa nuit durant mes cours._

_ED. PHYSIQUE & SPORTIVE (Mme Bougeotte) : __Mr Potter semble considérer les cours de sport comme facultatifs dans la mesure où il ne s'est donné la peine de se présenter à aucun._

_PHYSIQUE – CHIMIE (Mr Avogadro) : __Mr Potter est un cancre, incapable de comprendre les concepts les plus simples tel que la ponctualité._

_SCIENCES VIE & TERRE (Mme. Richter) : __Lorsque Mr Potter daigne se montrer en classe, il juge plus intéressant de rêvasser que de suivre le cours._

_Retards : 17._

_Absences non justifiées : 31._

Ce portrait ne ressemble tellement pas au Harry que j'ai entrevue durant ces deux jours. Cela ne va pas. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

Le faxe continue à s'agiter.

_Le dernier rapport médical d'Harry Potter remonte à sa première année de primaire. L'infirmière, Madame Peshbio, l'a envoyé au bureau de l'assistance à l'enfance mais, suite à une intervention pécuniaire de Vernon Dursley, sa demande n'a jamais été suivie. Ci-joint ledit rapport :_

_Cher Monsieur ou Madame,_

_J'ai reçu ce matin la visite forcée d'un enfant dont l'état m'a plus qu'alarmé. Le jeune Harry Potter a six ans, il devrait mesurer entre un mètre vingt et mètre trente et peser environ vingt kilogrammes. Il n'en pèse que quinze avec ses vêtements et mesure à peine un mètre. Il a refusé de se dévêtir, mais je peux certifier qu'il souffre de sous-nutrition. Il est un enfant solitaire et renfermé, ne joue jamais et n'a pas d'amis. J'ai également remarqué sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ses camarades de classes et plus encore à l'encontre des adultes. De toute évidence, Harry Potter porte les stigmates d'un enfant battu. Je soupçonne Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ses tuteurs légaux, de lui faire subir des violences autant verbales que physiques. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui mais il ne me fait pas confiance et ne semble pas prêt à en parler. _

_J'espère que vous ferrez suite à ma demande en lui venant en aide. Cet enfant en a besoin._

_Mme Peshbio, infirmière de l'école de Little Whinging._

Enfin les pièces du puzzle s'emboitent dans mon esprit. Harry a été battu, cela explique son comportement, sa soumission, sa politesse détachée et ses plaies… Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ces ordures. Je vais les tuer.

Non, à la réflexion, la mort semble trop douce.

Je prends mon téléphone et tapote furieusement sur l'écran tactile :

_« Vendez immédiatement toutes les actions que j'ai dans la Grunnings. »_

Message court, ordre précis que mes subordonnés exécuteront à la lettre. Mais faire couler financièrement les Dursley ne me satisfait pas. Je veux plus. Je veux les ruiner, les broyer, les aplatir comme des crêpes, les voir ramper à mes pieds comme les larves qu'ils sont. On ne s'attire pas les foudres de Draconis Lucius Malefoy impunément. Que cela leur servent de leçon. Déjà, je compose le numéro de vieilles connaissances…

"Bonsoir Mr Malefoy."

Je perçois des bruits de couvert et des voix autour. Ils sont dans un restaurant, évidemment. Crabbe et Goyle sont toujours en train de manger. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas un gramme de graisse. Ces deux-là ce n'est que du muscle ferme. Ils font régulièrement du sport pour mon compte. Après tout, la boxe est bien un sport. Simplement, je leur ai offert une manière plus… _professionnelle_ de la pratiquer. Les conditions de travail sont idéales : leurs frais de déplacements sont entièrement pris en charge, ils sont grassement rémunérés et je me soucie encore de leur santé en leur empêchant de prendre du poids, que rêver de mieux ? Non, vraiment, je trouve qu'allouer les services de ces deux armoires à glace est un accord on-ne-peut plus honnête.

"Bonsoir Crabbe. Je suppose que Goyle n'est pas loin."

"Il est juste là."

"Parfait. Je un amusement pour vous deux. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?"

"Toujours, Monsieur Malefoy."

"Bien. Je voudrais que vous rendiez une petite visite à Monsieur et Madame Dursley, 4 Private Drive, Little Winghing dans le Surrey."

"Bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous nous y rendons de ce pas."

Bruit de craquement de doigts.

"N'oubliez pas de leur passez le bonjour de ma part."

"Nous n'y manqueront pas, Monsieur Malefoy."

"Crabbe, Goyle, pas d'excès de zèle ce soir : je les veux à point mais pas plus. Je n'en ai encore pas fini avec eux."

"Vous êtes trop bon, Monsieur Malefoy."

"Je sais, je sais, ma bonté me perdra," ricanais-je avant de raccrocher.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ne jamais contrarier un Malefoy. A peine ai-je raccroché que mon téléphone se met à vibrer à nouveau : un message de Crivey.

_Ci-joint un témoignage de Monsieur Polkiss, un voisin des Dursley._

J'ouvre la pièce jointe, c'est un enregistrement audio.

_Ding dong ! _

Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

_"Bonsoir, vous devez être Monsieur Polkiss ?"_

_"Ouais," _fait une voix bougonne, visiblement mécontente d'être dérangée. En bruit de fond, j'entends le monologue surexcitée d'un présentateur télévisé commentant ce qui semble être, à l'oreille, un match de football. Merlin, je déteste ce sport.

_"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis reporter et j'écris actuellement un article sur la délinquance dans les banlieues. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce que vous m'chantez là ? D'la délinquance ? Et puis quoi encore ? Y a pas d'ça chez moi ! Z'êtes trompé d'porte, M'sieur l'reporter ! T'nez, allez donc sonner un bon coup chez les Dursley, vous s'rez pas déçu ! Y z'en ont un eux, d'délinquant. D'braves gens ces Dursley, mais y z'ont pas eu d'chance… Vous voyez, un matin, y s'réveille y vont pour sortir leurs bouteilles de lait, comme tout l'monde, et v'la ti pas qu'y trouvent un moutard su' le pas d'leur porte ! C'est pas d'chance, hein ? Les pauvres, y ont bien été obligés d'le garder. Moi je l'aurais envoyé illico presto à l'orphelinat, ç'aurait été vite réglé ! Un gamin comme ça, moi j'en veux pas. Enfin, heureusement y z'ont leur Dudley pour rattraper l'coup. Un grand gaillard ce Dudley, bien costaud, bien comme y faut. Pas comme l'aut' là… Il est pas net comme garçon, moi j'vous l'dit… Tout p'tit, tout rabougri, toujours mal peigné, toujours l'air malade… Hein que c'est bizarre ? Y porte malheur ! Quand y traine dans l'coin, pour sur vous pouvez pas l'louper ! Moi j'aime pas bien l'approcher, y porte la poisse. Mais allez donc j'ter un coup d'œil chez les Dursley. C'est la maison juste là, y doit sûrement y être. Remarquez, on l'voit pas beaucoup c'temps-ci… Y a des périodes comme ça où y… disparait. Pof ! Un peu comme s'il était… Enfin vous m'comprenez quoi. Mais c'est tant mieux, hein ! Moins on l'vois, mieux on se porte ! Et puis d'tout'façon y a rien à faire y revient toujours trainer. Moi j'vous l'dit, l'est pas net ce garçon."_

_"…Et bien, merci pour votre gentillesse, Monsieur Polkiss. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le dérangement."_

_"Dites, vous mettrez mon nom sur vot'papier hein M'sieur l'rporter ?"_

Silence. Crivez réfléchit.

_"Bien sur, Monsieur Polkiss ! Je vous citerai comme ayant fournit une aide précieuse à la constitution de l'article."_

_"Ouais, ça fait bien ça."_

L'enregistrement coupe.

Moi, c'est ce voisin que je ne trouve pas net. Et puis, si dans le Surrey la normalité correspond à un humain du type le fils Dursley, je préfère largement l'anormalité d'Harry !

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par _« un peu comme s'il était… Enfin vous m'comprenez quoi. »_ ? J'espère pour lui que ce n'est justement pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre de son baragouin, parce que dans ce cas, il pourrait bien recevoir l'impromptu visite de Crabbe et Goyle lui aussi.

A nouveau mon téléphone vibre dans ma main.

_Cis-joint un témoignage d'Arabella Figg, une autre voisine des Dursley._

Elle a intérêt à ne pas me ressortir les mêmes affabulations sur Harry sinon il pourrait bien me prendre l'envie d'en faire un génocide de ce quartier ! De le mettre à feu et à sang… Un peu comme l'empereur Néron l'a fait pour Rome. Oh oui, je me ferai un plaisir de le rayer définitivement de la carte !

_"Je vous en prie, entrez. Mistigri, laisses la place au Monsieur ! Allez, ouste ! Là, asseyez-vous, il y a quelques poils mais la place est toute chaude. Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé et des biscuits secs ?"_

_"Non, merci Mrs Figg. Je… Je suis un peu pressé." _répond Colin, embarrassé. Je ricane. Ça pour être pressé, il court après sa vie le paparazzi merdeux. Cette enquête c'est… l'affaire de sa vie. Ou de sa mort. Tout dépend de mon degré de satisfaction.

_"…Donc, vous connaissez le neveu de Pétunia Dursley."_

_"Harry ? Oui, je le connais bien. Tous les ans, je le garde chaque fois que les Dursley partent en vacances."_

_"Comment cela vous le 'gardez' ? J'aurais pensé qu'à dix-sept ans, il n'avait plus besoin d'être gardé comme un enfant… A moins qu'il soit psychologiquement att-…"_

_"Oh, croyez-moi, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Si tant est qu'un jour il l'a été. Vous savez les chats sauvages ne savent pas jouer. Personne ne leur a jamais appris. Et puis, les chats sauvages essaient avant tout de survivre. Pour eux, la ville c'est la jungle. Alors ils apprennent très vite à courir et à se cacher, mais ils ne savent pas jouer. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est un peu pareil pour Harry, vous comprenez ?_

_"…Pas vraiment, mais je vous en prie, continuez…"_

_"On ne lui a jamais permis de jouer. Et les enfants qui ne savent pas jouer ne sont pas des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"…Oui, surement…"_

_"Vous aimez les chats Monsieur ?"_

_"Pas plus que cela, Mrs Figg."_

_"Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."_

Il y eut un silence gêné.

_"…Où en étais-je déjà ?"_

_"Vous me disiez que vous deviez garder le neveu de Pétunia Dursley…" _

_"Oui, c'est ça. Donc les Dursley viennent le déposer ici et il passe deux semaines avec moi. Je l'aime bien, ce petit. Il me tient compagnie à moi et à mes chats. D'ailleurs mes chats l'aiment bien aussi. C'est rare, d'habitude ils n'aiment pas les gens. Mais ils se sont apprivoisés mutuellement. Ici, je crois que mes chats sont encore les seuls à le comprendre vraiment… Cela me rend triste tout ça."_

_"…Oui, oui. Ecoutez, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas très bien, Mrs Figg. Pourquoi les Durlsey n'emmèneraient-ils pas leur propre neveu en vacances ? Assurément, ce garçon doit avoir des problèmes ment-…"_

_"Oh mais je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur ! Moi, Monsieur, la politesse m'a appris à ne pas déblatérer des âneries sur les gens que je ne connais pas. Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure faire des présomptions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres… Maintenant cela suffit ! Sous mon toit, on n'insulte pas Harry ! Ils le calomnient déjà bien assez tous dans son dos, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille pour lui ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement. Pauvre petit, la vie n'est pas facile pour lui. D'abord, les Dursley ne veulent pas l'emmener parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas ! Vraiment Monsieur, vous posez de ces questions ! Dans le quartier tout le monde le sait ! D'ailleurs ils ne l'ont jamais aimé. Ils osent à peine le toucher ! Alors le considérer comme faisant parti de leur famille ? Autant demander à des Pit-bulls d'adopter un chat ! Je ne leur donnerai jamais mes chats à garder. Vous savez, ils sont infects avec lui, ils préfèrent leur gros Dudley. Ils ont mauvais goût, Harry est un garçon adorable. Et puis il a l'cœur sur la main, ce petit." _

_"Contrairement à vos voisins, vous ne semblez pas appréciez beaucoup Dudley Dursley."_

_"Oh, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur celui-là ! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon si capricieux. Et mauvais jusqu'à la moelle avec ça, il fait des misères à mes pauvres chats."_

_"Bien, je vous remercie Mrs. Figg pour votre gentill-…"_

_"Vous allez l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez le sortir de là n'est-ce pas ? Il le faut. Sans quoi ils le tueront un jour."_

L'enregistrement s'arrête sur cette sinistre sentence. Curieuse cette Mrs Figg. Un peu folle sur les bords, mais dans sa folie, elle est peut-être la plus clairvoyante de tous. De toute façon, ce quartier est un quartier de fous. Tous bons à enfermer dans l'asile le plus proche et dans les plus brefs délais. Quoique pour la Mrs Figg, dans mon immense magnanimité, je me contenterai peut-être de l'envoyer dans une maison de retraite. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura même le droit de garder une de ses boules de poils dont elle s'est entichée.

_Ci-joint une entrevue avec les Dursley._

Oh, les choses deviennent intéressantes à Little Whinging.

_"Bonsoir, veuillez excusez ma visite imprévu, je suis un reporter à l'Economic Journal et je désirerai parler à Monsieur Dursley."_

_"Ouais, c'est moi."_

_"Ah Monsieur c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous déranger à cette heure tardive… Mais j'écris actuellement un article sur la Grunning et je me demandais s'il serait possible d'avoir une interview de vous, Monsieur Dursley ?"_

_"Bien sur, fallait l'dire tout d'suite Monsieur… Monsieur quoi déjà ?"_

_"Crivey, Collin Crivey."_

_"Ouais, ben entrez, Monsieur Criley, z'allez pas rester dehors. Pétunia ! Prépare donc un verre pour ce Monsieur."_

_"Tu attendais quelqu'un, Vernon ? Tu aurais tout de même pu me le dire ! J'aurai commandé un plat chez le traiteur…"_

_"Allons Pét' ne discute pas, ce Monsieur Crimey-là est le rédacteur en chef de l'Economic Journal."_

_"C'est Crivey, Monsieur Dursley, Crivey. Et je suis juste reporter."_

_"C'est ça… Alors Pét' y vient ce verre, oui ou non ?"_

_"Tiens, le voilà ton verre ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Grivey, excusez-moi de vous recevoir dans une telle tenue, c'est que je ne savais pas… Oh mais vous devez avoir un emploi du temps très chargé en tant que rédacteur en chef, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir bien sur." _

_"C'est Crivey, Madame, Crivey. Et, comme je le disais à l'instant à votre mari, je suis juste reporter. Donc, Monsieur Dursley, vous vivez dans cette charmante petite banlieue pavillonnaire avec votre femme, votre fils et votre neveu, c'est bien ça ?"_

Il y a un silence gêné.

_"Ouais. Enfin, le n'veu vous pouvez… euh… le rayer de vos papiers. Le garçon ne vit plus avec nous." _

_"Ah, mais je croyais que…"_

_"C'était de la famille éloignée, Monsieur Brivey."_

_"C'est Crivey, Madame D__ursley, Crivey."_

_"Il est retourné de l'à d'où y v'nait. Et c'est mieux comme ça, hein Pèt' ?"_

"_Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ? Attendez, je vais vous appeler mon Duddy ! Vous allez voir, c'est un garçon adorable. Dudley ? DUDLEY ! DUDLEYNOUCHET !"_

_"PAF ! Tiens, prends ça ! Et puis ça ! Et ça ! Ha ! Tu fais moins l'fier sale zombie !... Qu'est c'qu'y a M'man ?_

_"Dudley, descend donc dire bonjour à Monsieur, mon chéri."_

_"Mate un peu ça toi ! Bazooka sept-cent treize nouvelle génération, trois-cent dix-sept points de force en plus !... Qu'est-ce que tu dis M'man ? A table ?"_

_"Non, Dudley, il y a là un Monsieur Drivey qui voudrait te voir."_

_"C'est Cri-…"_

_"Attends M'man ! Faut qu'je termine ce niveau ! Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? HEIN ? Comment ça y'a une erreur ? Enregistre foutu PC ! Enregistre que j'te dis ! OH ! EH ! Allume-toi écran de merde ! Putain, non ! Clavier de merde ! Ecran de MERDE ! ORDI DE MERDE !" _

_"Il va arriver Monsieur Trivey."_

_"C'est Cri-…"_

La voix de Crivey est couverte par un bruit sourd, comme un troupeau d'éléphants.

_"P'pa mon PC il a encore beugué ! Faut en racheter un autre ! Piers il en a eu un tout neuf la s'maine dernière et y marche super bien, y va super vite et tout. J'en veux un encore mieux ! D'toute façon c'ui là il est vieux et tout pourris. Alors P'pa, tu veux bien, hein ? On a qu'à aller à la Fmac demain !" _

_"Dudleynouchet, nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ton père reçoit un invité important."_

_"Ah, ouais, b'soir M'sieur. Maman c'est quand qu'on mange ?"_

_"Attends mon canard adoré, le repas n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt."_

_"Mais j'ai faim moi ! J'AI FAIM ! J'AI FAIM ! Et d'abord c'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ? Ça pue !"_

_"Allons Duddy, c'est la tourte aux épinards qui cuit."_

_"Des épinards ? Beurk, c'est dégeu' ! En plus j'aime pas la tourte. Je t'ai dis que j'voulais d'la pizza ! Et puis il est où Harry ? Y cuisinais mieux que toi et puis au moins y faisais c'que j'veux !"_

_"Je ferai une pizza demain soir, mon petit agneau."_

_"Non ! C'est maintenant que j'la veux ! PIZZA ! PIZZA ! PI-…"_

_Ding Dong !_

_"Tient, encore d'autres journalistes ? Pét', prépare des verres ! J'vais leur ouvrir."_

_"Bonsoir M'sieurs-dames. Nous voudrions parler à Monsieur et Madame Dursley de la part de Monsieur Malefoy."_

Je reconnais la voix de Crabbe. Déjà ? Dommage, c'était assez… distrayant. Mais les Dursley ne sont pas sauvés, loin de là. Si l'enfer existe, Crabbe et Goyle sont mes gorilles qui vous y escortes sans l'ombre d'un remord. Tortionnaires, oui, mais tortionnaires polis. Après tout, ils représentent les entreprises Malefoy et chez les Malefoy, s'ils nous arrivent de tabasser, nous tabassons avec classe.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'y m'veut encore c'ui-là ?" _grogne Dursley.

Tttt, quelle vulgarité. Je lui apprendrai à respecter ses supérieurs, ce goret.

_"Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous, en privé,"_ expose calmement Crabbe. Eduqués, patients, Crabbes et Goyles sont des brutes haut-de-gammes qui aiment le travail net et bien fait. Ils font le sale boulot, mais ils le font proprement.

_"Bon et bien Monsieur Dursley je vois que vous êtes occupé, je vais donc vous laisser. Je reviendrai peut être un autre jour. Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur, Madame."_

L'enregistrement coupe. Crivey a vraiment le flair pour sauver sa peau. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sur qu'il reste encore quelque grand chose des Dursley lorsque j'en aurais fini avec eux. Enfin Crivey trouvera sûrement de quoi faire un article. Il a l'habitude de se contenter des restes.

Harry n'aura plus jamais à retourner chez eux. Dorénavant, je veillerai à ce qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains. Les miennes, bien sur.

(POV Harry)

Je me lève aux aurores comme… comme toujours en fait. Mais cela ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé car j'aime assez l'idée de me réveiller avec le soleil. Vu comme ça, tout de suite, ce n'est plus une corvée et ça illumine ma journée. Il en faut peu pour être heureux, comme disait l'autre.

Et puis, lorsque j'ai du mal à me lever, c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas en état : vous admettrez qu'inconscient, il apparait quelque peu difficile de se réveiller. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le point de vue de mes chers professeurs qui m'accusent de m'octroyer moult grasses mâtinés dans ma soi-disant paresse… Ah, s'ils savaient… Non, en vérité, je préfère qu'ils ne sachent pas. Laissons-les croire ceux qu'ils veulent, laissons-les dans l'ignorance… L'ignorance est douce… Ils poseront moins de questions et me causeront moins de problèmes.

Bref, à l'inverse de mes camarades de classe qui passent leur temps à se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez dormi, que leur mère les a réveillés trop tôt (j'aimerai bien moi, qu'une mère aimante viennent me réveiller le matin ! Mais ce n'est certainement pas Pétunia qui ferait ça. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée), je suis toujours heureux lorsque je me réveille car cela signifie que je suis toujours en vie. Et croyez-moi, il m'est arrivée de me demander en m'endormant (en m'évanouissant serait plus juste) si j'allais passer la nuit. Mais, comme on peut le constater, jusque là, j'ai toujours fini par me réveiller, au bout d'un laps de temps plus ou moins grand.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, la longueur de mes… _inconsciences nocturnes_ (la périphrase décrit bien la chose, n'est-ce pas ?) ne dépend pas de l'heure à laquelle je me couche. Mes inconsciences nocturnes donc fluctuent bien davantage en fonction de la lourdeur de la main de Vernon et de son humeur de la veille. Humeur qui n'a pas été au beau fixe, ces derniers temps : apparemment, les affaires ne vont pas fort pour la Grunning…

Je me suis endormit le livre sur mes genoux. Cela m'arrive souvent : certains jours, mon seul moment de détente est le soir, lorsque Vernon n'est pas contrarié (ce qui, comme je le disais plus haut, n'arrive pas souvent en ce moment), lorsque les Dursley sont repus et somnolents, lorsque le 4 Private Drive retenti de leur ronflements bruyants, je peux, discrètement, allumer l'ampoule bon marché de mon placard et lire en paix. Malheureusement, mes journées n'étant pas de tout repos, je n'ai jamais le temps de lire beaucoup avant que Morphée ne me rattrape.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Je suis devant la porte de sa chambre depuis un petit moment déjà. Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai campé devant sa porte toute la nuit. Au cas où il aurait eu besoin de moi. Mais il n'a visiblement pas eu besoin de moi. Il n'y a même pas eu de 'cas où'. Malheureusement. Tant pis, je reviendrai la nuit prochaine. Au cas où. Et la nuit d'après. Au cas où. Pfff, un Malefoy qui passe la nuit dans le couloir de son propre manoir, les portraits en sont tombés des nues.

J'aimerai bien aller le réveiller mais je sais que je ne devrai pas : il a besoin de récupérer. N'empêche, j'ai quand même bien envie d'aller le réveiller. Une nuit sans lui, c'est trop long. Il me manque déjà.

Blaise a raison, je suis accro. Complètement, irrémédiablement et irrationnellement accro. Et je me rends compte que cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Il est agréable d'être addicte à Harry.

(POV Harry)

Je me lève donc, m'habille chaudement, ouvre les grands rideaux de velours bleu roi sur l'aube encore embrumée. Je m'assois sur le rebord en bois intérieur de la fenêtre et, sous les pâles premiers rayons, je commence à lire. Cette situation est très inhabituelle pour moi : d'habitude, le matin, j'ai toujours une longue liste de tâches ménagère qui m'attend, collée par un aimant sur le frigo, bien en évidence.

Pourtant (même si je sais que je ne devrais pas) je sens que, si on m'en laissait l'occasion, je ferais bien vite de cette insolite lecture matinale une agréable habitude quotidienne.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Je vais pour toquer mais je m'arrête. Il faut qu'il se repose. Mais tout de même, c'est fichtrement dur de se retenir sachant qu'il y a un adorable petit brun endormi de l'autre côté de cette fichue porte. Je l'imagine les cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage paisible, si divinement innocent… Les draps défaits dévoilant sa peau crémeuse, onctueuse, délicieuse… Je me pencherais vers lui et laisserait ma langue avide venir gouter ce milkshake à la vanille…

Je m'appuie contre la porte, tentant de calmer mes ardeurs. Sans succès, mon corps en a décidé tout autrement.

Argh, fichue porte ! Tout est de sa faute.

(POV Harry)

_L'affaire « Vous-Savez-Qui », défaillance du système judiciaire ?_

_L'affaire « Vous-Savez-Qui » est le nom de code donné par les Aurores à la tentative de coup d'état qui a menacé le Monde des Morts dans les années 90. _

_Vous-Savez-Qui, Tom Elvis Jedusor de son nom d'origine, est un vivant qui a réussi à entrer illégalement dans le Monde des Morts en se faisant passer pour un cadavre. Après avoir étudié à Poudlard, ce vivant pratiqua des rituels ésotériques consistant à fractionner son âme et à enfermer ces « morceau d'âme », appelé sHourexus, dans des objets afin d'atteindre l'immortalité. Ces actes attirèrent l'attention des pouvoirs publics puisqu'ils constituent une violation de l'article premier de la __Déclaration Universelle des Droits des Mort__ s: « Tout vivant doit mourir, libre et égaux en droit. » Cornélius Fudge, déjà Premier Ministre du Monde des Morts à l'époque, déclara Vous-Savez-Qui ennemi publique et envoya les Aurores à sa recherche pour qu'il soit jugé par le Tribunal de la Cours de Justice de Grande Instance du Monde des Morts. _

_Cependant, Voldemort (titre par lequel il se faisait appelé par ses fidèles) avait réussi à réunir de nombreux adeptes, les Mangemorts ainsi que des alliés dont les Détraqueurs à qui il avait promis le droit de se nourrir sur les vivants et la meute de Loups-garous de Fenrir Greyback qui réclamaient de pouvoir utiliser le monde des vivants comme territoire de chasse. En effet, Vous-Savez-Qui voulait révéler l'existence du Monde des Morts pour, à terme, asservir celui des vivants. _

_Parmi ceux qui se sont élevés contre Vous-Savez-Qui, nous pouvons citer l'Ordre du Phoenix mené par Albus Dumbledor e, actuel directeur de Poudlard, Ecole Nationale Supérieure du Monde des Morts. L'Ordre du Phoenix fut une organisation secrète luttant contre l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'Aurore James Potter, membre de cette organisation, fut un des acteurs majeur de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui._

Mes yeux buttent sur le nom. James Potter ? Non, ce doit être un autre James Potter… Aucun rapport avec mon père, ce chômeur alcoolique… n'est-ce pas ? Hésitant, je reprends ma lecture.

…_James Potter-…_

Tout de même ce nom… Il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça des James Potter.

Et si… ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je me fais des idées comme d'habitude.

… _L'Aurore James Potter, membre de cette organisation, fut un des acteurs majeur de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est à noter que, pour d'évidentes mesures de sécurité en ces temps obscures, ce jeune père de famille obtint l'autorisation de s'installer, avec sa femme Lily Potter, _

Lily Potter ? Maman ?

Et si… ? _« Ta bonne à rien de mère ! »_ Non, c'est une coïncidence. Une simple coïncidence.

…_de s'installer, avec sa femme Lily Potter, à Godric's Hallows dans le monde des Morts. Evènement anecdotique, leur fils, Harrison Potter, est le premier et le seul enfant enregistré vivant-né dans le monde des Morts. _

_Malgré cette précaution prise, Vous-Savez-Qui, grâce à la trahison de Sirius Black, (aujourd'hui enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban), obtint la localisation de la famille Potter. De nombreuses théories abracadabrantesques ont été échafaudées pour expliquer les évènements de cette nuit-là, mais aucune ne sera retenue ici. Toujours est-il qu'en ce soir du 31 octobre 1993, James et Lily Potter furent tués et Vous-Savez-Qui fut réduit à néant. Le seul rescapé fut Harrison Potter, retourné vivre paisiblement dans le monde des vivants. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce temps-là, la nuit d'Halloween fut promulguée fête nationale du Monde des Morts._

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Finalement, à bout de patience, je me retourne et je toque. Mais mon poing se suspens à quelques centimètres de la porte. Encore quelques instants. Plus que quelques instants. Je peux encore tenir. Je peux encore me retenir. Mon front vient taper contre le bois : ô Harry, quelle torture…

(POV Harry)

_« Leur fils, Harrison Po__tter. »_ Je suis resté bloqué sur ces mots. « _Leurs fils, Harrison Potter. »_Je m'appelle moi aussi Harrison Potter. Mes parents sont aussi morts le 31 octobre 1993. Alors ce Harrison Potter dans le livre… c'est moi ? Nous serions… la même personne ? Mais mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est ce que les Dursley m'ont dit. Et si… ? Mais alors, ces personnes dans le livre seraient… mes parents ?

Oh.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Et si je ne toquais pas ? Je me faufile à pas de loup prêt de son lit, je vérifie qu'il dort du sommeil du juste, je l'admire à loisir et lorsqu'il fera mine de se réveiller, je file à l'anglaise. Ni vu, ni connu. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, mais s'il était déjà réveillé ? Je serai alors pris la main dans le sac. Mais s'il est déjà réveillé, qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

Je toque et cette fois pour de bon. Pas de réponse. Bizarre. Je toque à nouveau. Toujours rien. Et s'il s'était évanouit ? Je toque plus fort. Et s'il s'était enfui ? Je frappe littéralement le panneau de bois. S'il n'a pas entendu, c'est qu'il est sourd. Ou qu'il n'est plus là. Inutile de préciser qu'aucune de ces solutions ne me convient.

(POV Harry)

Mon père ne serait pas un chauffard alcoolique chômeur ? Ma mère ne serait pas une 'bonne-à-rien' ? Ils m'ont menti. Les adultes qui ont été désignés comme mes tuteurs légaux m'ont menti sur mes parents. Ma Tante m'a menti sur sa propre sœur.

Je peux supporter les insultes, sans broncher. Je peux supporter les humiliations, sans pleurer. Je peux supporter les coups, sans crier. Mais je ne peux supporter ça. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai cru que leurs traitements étaient justifiés. Quelque part, j'ai cru que je le méritais, que je devais payer pour mes parents, être punis à leur place. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, un prétexte. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Tout n'est que mensonge. Ma vie est un mensonge. Un vaste mensonge. Plus vaste que l'océan. Un mensonge dans lesquels je m'empêtre et me noie.

* * *

(1) « Fmac » fait évidemment référence à la célèbre Fnac… Vous l'aurez compris bien sur ! (Non, je n'ai pas fait une faute d'orthographe, j'admet que ce n'est pas mon point fort mais là, c'est on ne peut plus intentionnel !)

(2) Vous avez vu, dans les derniers POV Harry et Draco s'interrogent au même instant, bien que ce soit sur deux choses complètement différentes ! C'est y pas mignon ?... Et bien voilà un des clin d'œil dont je vous parlais plus haut !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction. Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! Simplement, je suis partie en vacances… Et oui, ça m'arrive à moi aussi ! Résultat des courses : je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Mille excuses !

Et puis après, c'est pour publier que j'ai eu des difficultés : imaginez-vous que là où je loge il n'y a pas internet ! Adieu google ! Adieu fanfiction ! Je suis littéralement coupé de la civilisation virtuelle ! Alors j'essaie de survivre comme je peux, mais c'est pas facile, facile croyez-moi… J'ai donc été obligée d'aller dans un cybercafé juste pour publier. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ?…

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre il y aura des POV assez courts. Je sais, j'avais promis de ne pas en faire et j'ai vraiment essayé de respecter cet engagement !… Mais, vous savez ce que c'est : on se laisse aller, emballée par l'écriture… Je me suis pourtant forcée à me restreindre ! Et je n'ai laissé que les courts POV qui étaient absolument indispensables. Et là, ça l'était vraiment.

Réponse au reviews maintenant… Sur le dernier chapitre, certains(nes) lecteurs(trices) ont été surpris(ses) par le titre. Cela fait un bout de temps que j'attendais (que je brûlais de recevoir, serait plus juste) ces reviews. Je dois vous faire un aveu : j'adore mettre des titres déconcertants. D'ailleurs, plus ils sont abracadabrants, plus ils me plaisent ! Je veux dire, c'est pas marrant si le titre du chapitre dévoile toute l'intrigue !... Où est le suspense dans l'histoire ? Oui, je me plais à titiller votre curiosité… Et puis j'aime assez l'idée que vous ne compreniez le titre qu'au fil de la lecture. Pour finir, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mes titres de chapitre se composent toujours de trois éléments dont deux représentent nos chers tourtereaux : j'ai nommé Harry et Draco ! Quant à la troisième composante de mes titres farfelus, c'est l'élément de surprise ! Car j'aime à vous surprendre cher(chère) lecteur(trice)…

On m'a aussi demandé d'expliquer un peu les noms qui ont été cités dans le chapitre précédent (je dois vous avouer que je me suis follement amusé à les faire !…). Alors, tout d'abord, Madame Peshbio, l'infirmière de l'école primaire d'Harry. Pour ce nom-là, je me suis inspiré de Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard (mais ça, vous le saviez déjà) que l'on pourrait écrire : Madame 'Pomme-fraîche'. Pour Madame Peshbio, on pourrait l'écrire ainsi : Madame Pêche-bio. Astucieux, non ?

Quand à ce Monsieur Layeux, professeur d'Histoire-Géo, on pourrait écrire son nom de la façon suivante : Monsieur 'L'aïeux' (l'ancien, si vous préférez). Vous comprenez maintenant ? L'aïeux donne des cours d'histoire !

Madame Métonimy, professeur de Littérature, a été baptisée en référence à la métonymie. Pour ceux(celles) qui ne le savent pas, petit cours de français :… La métonymie, procédé rhétorique couramment utilisé en littérature… Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Sortez vos cahiers et prenez des notes ! ...Bref, qu'es-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui. La métonymie, procédé rhétorique couramment utilisé en littérature, consiste à désigner le tout par une partie ou le contenu par le contenant. Exemple : « je bois un verre. » En vérité, je ne bois pas vraiment un verre (enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayez mais personnellement, je vous déconseille l'expérience : le verre, c'est réputé pas très digeste comme matériaux.) Donc, quand je dis « je bois un verre », cela signifie que je bois un verre de jus de citrouille, de bierreaubeurre ou de whiskypurfeu (ça c'est dans le cas où je suis déprimée parce que je n'arrive pas à terminer un fichu chapitre, qu'il est trois heures du mat', que j'ai contrôle hyper-important le lendemain et que je n'ai pas encore commencé à réviser un atome de leçon… Mais bon, on s'en fiche de ma vie !). En faite, quand vous buvez un verre, vous utilisez une métonymie, sans même vous en rendre compte, c'est pas génial ça ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci la langue française !

Quant à Madame Bougeotte, professeur de Sport, elle a la bougeotte ! Mais vous l'aurez deviné bien sur… Celui-là était vraiment trop simple…

Monsieur Avogadro, professeur de Physique-Chimie, a été nommé en référence au chimiste italien Avogadro, Amedeo di Quaregna pour les intimes, (Turin 1776 – idem 1856) auteur, en 1811, de l'hypothèse selon laquelle il y a toujours le même nombre de molécules dans des volumes égaux de gaz différents d'où la possibilité d'obtenir les masses moléculaires des corps gazeux. Le nombre d'Avogadro (6,023 x 1023) est le nombre de molécules contenues dans une mole.

Monsieur Bernoulli, professeur de Mathématiques a lui été baptisé en référence à une famille de mathématiciens originaires d'Anvers, réfugiée à Bâle vers la fin du XVIème siècle. Jacques Bernoulli perfectionna le calcul différentiel et le calcul intégral dont les bases venait d'être posées par Leibniz. Son frère, Jean Bernoulli, publia d'importants travaux sur le calcul exponentiel. Il détermina avec Jacques la courbe que doit suivre un poids pour parvenir d'un endroit à un autre dans le moindre temps possible, la vitesse du point de départ étant nul. Le second fils Daniel, étudia l'écoulement de l'eau dans les conduites de canaux et les rivières. Son _Traité d'hydrodynamique_ (1738) permet de le considérer comme l'un des fondateur de cette science.

Les deux dernières biographies sont extraites du _Dictionnaire Encyclopédique Larousse_ publié en 1979.

Voilà, en espérant que je ne vous aurais pas (trop) ennuyé avec ces rébarbatifs scientifiques (j'ai essayé de choisir des noms que l'on voit en cour pour que ça vous parle un tantinet). Mais au contraire, laissez-moi imaginer que vous en aurez un peu appris de manière plus ou moins ludique.

Oh, une petite instruction de dernière minute avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : normalement, certains passages de ce chapitre devraient vous rappeler quelques célèbres scènes des grands classiques de Disney… Oui, j'adore les Disney, même si je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont bourrés à bloc de propagandes (à ce niveau, ce n'est même plus de la publicité, c'est limite du bourrage de crâne !) et que ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de stéréotypes à l'eau de rose tout juste bon à nous formater… A ce sujet, vous avez déjà entendu parler des images subliminales ? Non ? Renseignez-vous alors, vous ne manquerez pas d'être suspris(ses), voire atterrés(es) que l'on vous ai manipulé de la sorte alors que vous étiez si jeunes et si innocent… Comment ça, je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de films ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour un bon dessin animé ! Et puis les Disney, c'est toute mon enfance, vous comprenez… Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs…

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'œnologue du Sang, le Petit Naufragé et la Gargouille qui faisait des singeries

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Cette fois j'entre, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il soit en sous-vêtements ou non. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien contre cette vision plus qu'alléchante…

Il n'est pas allongé sur le lit comme je le croyais mais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dans le monde des morts, le soleil ne se dévoile jamais que par bribe, caché derrière un épais couvercle de nuages. Cependant, la faiblesse de ses rayons ne les empêche pas de jouer avec les cheveux ébène d'Harry. Sa fine silhouette se découpe sur l'aurore incertaine. L'aurore, le seul moment de la journée où le ciel quitte sa perpétuelle pâleur grisâtre et se colore un peu. Du moins, autant qu'un ciel qui plane sur un vaste cimetière puisse se colorer : mauve comme un œil au beurre noir, bleu comme les lèvres d'un cadavre, verdâtre comme un bleu mal soigné et jaunâtre comme du pu. Je déteste ce ciel, mais ce matin, il trouve grâce à mes yeux puisqu'il entoure mon petit brun de lumière, comme si Harry était l'aube, mon aube.

Je m'approche. Pas de réaction. Il reste là, le visage baissé, ses petites mains aux jointures blanchies serrés sur ses genoux. Un livre gisant, ouvert, devant lui. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

"Harry… ?" tentais-je en m'aprochant.

Enfin il relève la tête. Mais ses iris semblent tellement troublés, tellement tourmentés, comme une forêt de sapins agités par la tempête. Il plante ses yeux perdus et pleins de questions dans les miens, comme pour trouver un point d'ancrage dans l'orage.

"Mensonge…" marmonne-t-il.

"Harry, qui y-a-t-il ?" demandais-je en le secouant gentiment pour le sortir de son état apathique. Il me fait peur quand il est ainsi.

Il s'éloigne comme si je l'avais brûlé.

"Mensonge."

"Harry. Calme-toi. C'est moi. Draco Malefoy. Tu te souviens ?"

"Mensonge."

Je me rapproche lentement et passe mes bras autour de lui en faisant attention de ne pas faire de geste brusque.

"N'ai pas peur, tu es est en sécurité ici."

Je l'attire doucement vers moi mais il résiste en secouant négativement la tête.

"…Mensonge… Tout n'est que mensonge…"

Il commence à se débattre pour se dégager en frappant ses petits poings contre mon torse. Je l'arrête en lui prenant les poignets avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

"Qu'est ce qui est un mensonge ?" fis-je en me penchant vers lui.

Il pleure à présent.

"Harry, répond-moi. Qu'est ce qui est un mensonge ?"

"Les insultes, mes parents, les coups, ma vie…" murmure-t-il.

Bien qu'il soit récalcitrant, je le prends dans mes bras et je l'oblige à poser sa tête contre mon torse.

"…Tout."

"Non Harry, tout n'est pas que mensonge. Regarde, je suis là moi et je ne suis pas un mensonge."

Et pour appuyer mes paroles je resserre un peu mon étreinte, l'emprisonnant contre moi.

"Tu sens comme je suis réel ?"

Il finit par hocher positivement de la tête. Mon petit naufragé a arrêté de se débattre et maintenant il s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oui, je veux qu'il s'en remette totalement à moi. Qu'il dépende de moi autant que j'en suis venu à dépendre de lui. Un Malefoy se prenant pour une bouée de sauvetage, quelle antithèse. Vois ce que tu as fait de moi Harry…

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble bien trop court, il se redresse et rougit de se trouver dans une telle position. Je m'en délecte. Vraiment, je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Sur ses joues sont tracés deux sillons blancs. Ils doivent être un peu salés. J'ai la furieuse envie de les lécher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pourlécher les lèvres.

"Je crois que j'ai encore une fois ruiné votre chemise," déclare-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas grave," fis-je en essuyant tendrement ses dernières larmes.

Il frissonne mais ne se dérobe pas à la caresse. Au contraire, il a l'air d'apprécier… Mais il hésite. Comme si cela lui était défendu. Et pourtant, pour un peu, je l'entendrai ronronner. A-t-il déjà exploré ce domaine-là ? Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà posé ses sales pattes sur mon petit ingénu ? Au vu des ses adorable réactions, je suppose que non. Et c'est tant mieux. Un diamant d'innocence… Non, MON diamant d'innocence…

(POV Harry)

"Je suis dé-…"

Je m'interromps avant de finir ma phrase. Non, ça ne va. 'Je suis désolé.' Ça n'a pas sa place ici. 'Je suis désolé.' Ces trois mots, je les ai dis tant de fois chez les Dursley mais ce n'était qu'une phrase vide, sans aucun sens. Comme une formule de politesse. 'Je suis désolé', je l'ai prononcé comme un geste habituel, sans même y penser.

Mais là, cela faisait tout simplement trop. Alors j'ai craqué. Et je suppose que j'ai le droit de ne pas être désolé.

Alors je prends une inspiration.

"…Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas obligé et que je ne le mérite pas… mais en tout cas merci, j'apprécie vraiment."

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Harry. Je te console si j'ai envie de te consoler. Je te protège si j'ai envie de te protéger. Je te mords si j'ai envie de te mordre. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, comme tu sembles le croire. Et d'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier…"

Me remercier ? Moi ?

"Pourquoi ?"

Il se penche vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille comme s'il s'agissait un secret :

"Pour le sang que tu me fournis bien sur."

Ah oui, le sang. Le mien doit lui paraître bien fade. Vu que je n'ai jamais mangé correctement, il ne doit pas non plus être très nourrissant. Un bouillon insipide, voilà tout ce que je dois valoir pour leur standard. J'imagine que celui de Dudley aurait été sucré, comme une tarte au citron, onctueux comme de la crème fraîche, plein et nutritif, comme une boisson énergisante.

"C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Et puis, mon sang ne doit pas vraiment avoir bon goût alors…"

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Harry comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Ton sang est doux, comme si je glissais mes doigts dans la fourrure d'un chat. Un nectar divin. Un millésime comme il y en a peu. Il est absolument unique et tout simplement parfait. Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es délicieux."

Après tout, pourquoi cela se limiterait-il à ton sang ? Tout est bon en Harry. Et j'ai une sacrée envie de le bouffer.

Il rougit au compliment sous-jacent. A-do-rable.

(POV Harry)

Mon sang ne serait pas si mauvais ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais bon…

"…Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance pour ce genre de choses."

(POV Draco Malefoy)

"En effet, tu peux."

Nous les Malefoy, sommes réputés être des clients particulièrement difficiles à satisfaire et ayant la critique facile. Cette réputation est fondée : nous sommes des œnologues du sang. Dés mon plus jeune âge, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un humain, l'on m'a servit les mets les plus fins pour développer mes papilles gustatives. Avant ma transformation je savais déjà reconnaître n'importe quel cru. C'est un savoir qui se transmet de générations en générations. On m'a habitué à ce qu'il y a des mieux. Mais, je l'avoue, ton sang, Harry, est le meilleurs qu'il m'est jamais été donné de gouter.

"En revanche, je ne serais par contre le fait que tu manges un peu plus. Donc, raison de plus pour que tu ailles prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Enfin, vu l'heure qu'il est, ce sera plutôt ton déjeuner. Allez, viens."

(POV Harry)

Il m'entraîne dans le couloir et je le suis docilement : cela vaut mieux car, seul, je suis certain de me perdre une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et de parcourir le quadruple du trajet avant de revenir (si je suis chanceux) à mon point de départ ou de trouver (ça c'est dans le meilleurs des cas) la salle à manger…

Tiens donc, les tableaux bougent ! Ils le saluent… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi leurs regards me mettaient mal à l'aise : ils sont vivants ! Oh, dans ce monde-ci, je suppose que ce doit être… normal. Tout comme il est normal d'avoir un elfe de maison pour faire ses tâches ménagères, de discuter du cours des valeurs immobilière dans les cimetières ou de boire du sang en guise de repas.

Je serre un peu plus le livre contre moi. Apparemment, mes parents appartenaient à ce monde. Alors je veux en savoir le plus possible. Ce n'est plus de la simple curiosité, c'est une soif de connaissance. Parce qu'en apprendre sur ce monde, c'est un peu en apprendre sur _eux_. Peut-être est-ce même me rapprocher d'eux, ou du moins, de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Il s'est arrêté, le regard dans le vague, le bouquin serré contre sa poitrine comme si c'était un trésor, un air déterminé sur son visage.

"Je vois que ce livre te plaît," déclarais-je.

Il sursaute, tiré de ses réflexions.

"Oui, beaucoup."

"Alors je te le donne."

"Mais…"

"Harry, tu en as bien plus besoin que moi. Je suis un vampire, je ne 'survis' pas dans les ténèbres, je m'y laisse simplement aller. Ce monde n'est que mon terrain de jeu," fis-je en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

"Alors, encore une fois, merci. J'en prendrai soin."

Ses petites mains tiennent le livre comme l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Je jurerai qu'il a des étoiles dans les yeux. Yeux qui, en cet instant, sont comme ceux d'un enfant par un beau matin de Noël.

Nous arrivons devant la gargouille du grand escalier. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment appréciée celle-là. Elle est grotesque et n'a jamais daigné bouger d'un poil, comme si nous, la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Malefoy, n'étions pas assez bien pour elle !

Malgré la position menaçante de la statue, mon petit brun s'en approche, la main tendue.

"Harry, non !..."

Son visage se tourne vers moi, il me fait un sourire mystérieux puis lève son indexe à ses lèvres me faisant signe de silence.

Avant que je n'aie pu le retenir, il s'est encore approché et je vois avec surprise la tête massive de granite gris se presser affectueusement contre la petite main blanche. Encouragé, Harry la caresse avec application. Je regarde, à la fois impuissant et fasciné, ce spectacle d'un petit d'homme fragile blottit au creux d'une bête de pierre qui s'enroule avec mille précautions autour d'Harry pour ne pas le blesser de sa fourrure rugueuse. Il semble que ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille.

Je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais aimé cette statue, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai la furieuse envie de la brader au prochain vide-grenier. Non seulement elle nous a snobé pendant des siècles, mais en plus elle trouve le moyen d'attirer Harry à elle en à peine quelques instants ! Injustice ! Un Malefoy jaloux d'une gargouille, quelle déchéance !

Et là, l'hideuse créature se tourne vers moi et ose me tirer la langue ! A moi, Draconis Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Malefoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, lui même fils d'Abraxas Scorpius Malefoy ! Cet affront ne restera pas impuni !

Je m'approche pour récupérer MON Harry mais à peine ai-je esquissé un pas que la créature émet un grondement caverneux. Elle retrousse ses babines, hérisse ses poils et prend une position menaçante, prête à bondir de son socle. Intimidation. Immédiatement, je me mets sur la défensive. Reflexe de prédateur.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Un peu de respect, c'est ton maître voyons !" la réprimande gentiment Harry, en entourant de ses bras fins le cou robuste de la gargouille, comme s'il pouvait la retenir.

…Ce qui est exactement ce qui se passe. La créature semble se calmer, bien qu'elle continue à me surveiller du coin de l'œil. Le grondement s'attenue quelque peu, mais reste en sourdine, avertissement silencieux.

Moi, le maître de cette gargouille au caractère de cochon qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête depuis que nous avons eu le malheur de la déchausser de sa fichue cathédrale ? Certainement pas ! Je supporte sa présence dans mon Manoir et c'est déjà bien assez !

"Ça suffit ! Arrête de grogner, c'est malpoli," la sermonne Harry en lui admonestant un petite tape.

Aussitôt, le grondement s'éteint complètement et la statue se frotte à lui d'un air coupable. Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle lui obéit ! Ah, bien maintenant je sais qui elle a reconnu comme son maître légitime. Ça explique son comportement : si elle considère Harry en tant que tel, elle n'a fait que le protéger d'une menace potentielle : c'est-à-dire moi, le vampire.

"Mais non je ne t'en veux pas… Seulement tu ne dois plus gronder comme ça, d'accord ?" murmure mon petit brun, le visage enfouit dans la fourrure de pierre.

Je suis complètement ignoré et j'ai horreur de ça. On n'ignore pas un Malefoy, un Malefoy est au centre de l'attention, toujours. Harry semble s'apercevoir de mon impatience puisqu'il finit par déclarer, en se détachant à regret de la maudite statue :

"Je dois y aller maintenant."

Elle lui lance un regard de chien battu. Je ne savais pas que les gargouilles étaient capables d'avoir un tel regard.

"Mais oui, je reviendrais… Allez, à plus tard Diablotte. Et sois sage, surtout. Pas de bêtise."

Aussitôt la créature gonfle le torse avec sérieux et se rigidifie. Un Malefoy qui se fait ignorer, une gargouille qui fait des singeries, mais où va-t-on ? Singeries qui ne manquent pas de faire sourire mon petit brun…

"'Diablotte' ?" ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme et un haussement de sourcils parfaitement malfoyen.

"Oui, elle m'a dit de l'appeler ainsi. Vous l'appelez comment vous ?"

"A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais jugé utile d'affubler un nom particulier à cette… _chose_."

"Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas votre gargouille ?"

"En fait, depuis que nous l'avons décroché de Notre-Dame de Paris, cette créature nous boude royalement. En deux siècles d'existence, c'est la toute première fois que je la vois se manifester. Elle a du te juger assez digne d'être son maître. Tu peux maintenant la considérer un peu comme ton… animal de compagnie."

"Oh. Et cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas ?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser, cela m'arrangerait même," déclarais-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger.

"Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclame Blaise dés qu'il nous aperçoit. "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Cela fait une éternité que je vous attends moi !"

"Et depuis quand requières-tu notre compagnie pour te sustenter, Blaise ?"

"Pas ta compagnie, de toute évidence," réplique-t-il. "Mais celle d'Harry est bien plus agréable," fait-il en étreignant mon petit brun. "Et puis, c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille en général… Ils s'attendent pour manger. C'est un peu une coutumes si tu préfères."

Blaise a toujours été démonstratif. Tant qu'il s'abstenait sur ma personne, ce trait de caractère ne m'a jamais dérangé plus que cela. _Jusqu'ici_. Mais à le voir enlacer MON Harry, je décide de le déshériter solennellement de son titre d'ami.

"Vraiment ? Comme c'est amusant. Tu n'as pourtant pas besoin que nous te donnions la bequeté à ce que je sache."

"Oh bien si j'avais su, j'aurai commencé sans vous !"

Harry se tend mais ne se soustrait pas à l'étreinte. La gargouille, maintenant Blaise, pourquoi ne refuse-t-il pas les gestes d'affection des autres tandis qu'avec moi, il s'est débattu ?

Est-ce parce que je suis celui qui le mord ? Est-ce parce que je suis celui qui l'a déshabillé hier ? Est-ce parce qu'il sent, inconsciemment, qu'à chaque contact je ne rêve que de le violer ?

Je fais taire cette ennuyeuse petite voix au fond de ma tête.

"Est-ce ma compagnie qui est agréable ou les informations que je détiens sur une certaine _Milady_ ?" parvient à articuler malicieusement Harry, bien qu'à moitié étouffé par mon _ex_-ami.

"Mmmm, pour être franc, un peu des deux," lui sourit Blaise en le reposant à terre.

Pas trop tôt. A quelques secondes près, je lui arrachais ces deux bras qui ont osé enlacer MON petit brun.

"Quand tu auras fini ton cirque Blaise préviens-nous, peut-être pourrons-nous passer à table ?"

"Oh, ne sois pas si grincheux, Draco," me sermonne-t-il. "Je ne te le volerai pas ton mignon," ajoute-t-il tout bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre en portant son bol de sang à ses lèvres.

Mais il le repose bien vite, son visage se tordant d'une franche grimace :

"Mon sang a coagulé !" s'exclame-t-il, dépité.

Je ricane. Bien fait pour lui. Il m'envoie un regard noir et se met à bouder. Voilà un désagrément qui n'arrive pas lorsque l'on a un donneur. Et Plus particulièrement un petit brun fournissant du sang frais tout en restant toujours délicieusement chaud. Mais il ne faut pas rêver : jamais je ne le prêterai, ni à Blaise, ni à personne d'autre.

(POV Harry)

Biscottes, biscuits, baguette, pains au raisin, croissants, toasts, lait, chocolats chaud, thé, café… Et la liste est encore longue. Des confitures aux parfums multiples, des confiseries dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, des jus de fruits aux fruits exotiques que je n'ai jamais vus au supermarché…

Mes yeux émerveillés n'en finissent pas de détailler cette profusion d'aliments sur la table. Pléthore de couleurs, pléthore d'odeurs, pléthore de saveurs… Je n'ai jamais autant vu de nourriture de ma vie ! Il y a au moins là de quoi gaver ce cachalot de Dudley pour un petit bout de temps. Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux vampires qui s'installent silencieusement. Cette abondance n'a pas l'air de les surprendre outre mesure. En faite, ils ne s'y intéressent pas le moins du monde.

"Excusez-moi, mais… tout ça…"

"Tout est pour toi. J'ai demandé à Dobby de te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il semblait assez enthousiaste à l'idée."

"Mais il y en a bien trop !"

"Mange ce que tu peux," me répond-on distraitement.

Je me rends compte que voir tant de nourriture gâchée lui est totalement égal. Il est un vampire, les aliments normaux n'ont aucune espèce d'intérêt pour lui. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre hier qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que je gaspille mon sang.

Contrairement à lui, jeter de la nourriture m'est insupportable. Trop de fois j'ai eu cette faim qui me tiraillait le ventre. Trop de fois j'ai regardé avec envie les Dursley s'empiffrer des plats que j'avais moi-même préparer de mes petites mains et que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de goûter. Trop de fois j'ai fini leurs restes, laissant ma dignité de côté. Car après tout, la dignité n'a jamais rempli un estomac affamé n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'installe et commence donc à me servir de ce buffet de roi, ce buffet bien trop grand pour moi. Je pioche un peu par-ci, un peu par-là en petites portions histoire de gouter au maximum de choses, d'enregistrer le maximum de saveurs avant que je ne sois rassasier. Ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver car les Dursley m'ont davantage accoutumé au jeun qu'à la goinfrerie.

"Harry, veux-tu faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?"

Il me _demande_ ce que je veux faire. Les Dursley ne me l'ont jamais demandé. Ils me donnaient une liste de tâche ménagère quotidienne et j'avais intérêt à la faire avant le soir venu. Sinon, gare à moi, j'étais certain d'avoir un 'petit' rendez-vous avec cette _chère_ et _tendre_ ceinture…

Un manoir pour maison, un festin pour petit déjeuner, et maintenant ça… C'est vraiment une vie d'aristos ! Dire que dans quelques jours, le rêve s'achèvera et Harry-le-petit-souillon se réveillera dans ce bon vieux placard à balais…

Je ferme les yeux et presse ma joue contre la mug tiède de lait. Je sais que ce geste est terriblement enfantin mais cela m'apporte tant de réconfort que je ne peux y résister. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la mélancolie, profite Harry, profite tant que tu le peux ! _« Carpe diem ! »_ comme disait l'autre. Un certain Epicure, si je ne m'abuse…

"…Et bien…" commençais-je avec hésitation (je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude que l'on me demande mon avis…) "Hier, vous avez parlé d'une bibliothèque et… si cela ne vous dérange pas… J'aimerai beaucoup la voir. Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps, je peux aussi rester dans la chambre."

"Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, Harry. Bien au contraire… As-tu fini de manger ?"

"Oui, je crois que je ne pourrais pas avaler une bouché de plus. Mais c'était très bon," fis-je en savourant jusqu'à ma dernière gorgée de lait chaud. Doux, velouté et légèrement sucré… Mmm, il devait y avoir un peu de miel là-dedans. C'est décidé, le lait au miel devient officiellement ma boisson préférée !

"Alors viens, je vais te montrer ma bibliothèque."

Sérieusement, je doute que j'arriverai à me repérer dans ce manoir d'ici la fin de la semaine : c'est un véritable labyrinthe ! Des portraits qui changent de tableau, des statues qui changent de piédestal, des armures qui se baladent à droite à gauche, des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, des couloirs à n'en plus finir et un nombre incalculable de portes… Ce manoir est un dédale changeant au gré de son humeur ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve ? Peut-être que je devrai demander un plan à Dobby ?

Donc, après ce qui me parut une infinité de couloirs, mille croisements et autres escaliers, nous arrivons devant une immense porte en bois à double battants. Je suis content d'avoir le vampire avec moi parce que seul, même en m'appuyant de tout mon poids dessus, j'aurais été bien incapable de l'ouvrir. Un des nombreux désagréments de ma petite taille.

Il va pour pousser le battant mais se ravise :

"Ferme les yeux."

"Pardon ?"

"Ferme les yeux… s'il te plaît."

Je le regarde suspicieusement, cherchant le piège.

"Harry, s'il te plaît ferme-les yeux."

Est-ce que j'ai confiance en cet homme-qui-n'en-est-pas-un ? Peut-on vraiment avoir confiance en un vampire ? D'un autre côté, les Dursley sont des êtres humains mais ils sont moins humains que ce vampire. L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal," déclare-t-il, avisant de mon indécision.

Est-ce que mon envie de voir la bibliothèque supplante ma peur d'être à la merci d'un vampire ? Mais, s'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il a eu moult occasions, alors…

"Promis ?"

"Promis."

Est-ce qu'un vampire peut vraiment tenir ses promesses ? Un vampire, je ne sais pas, mais lui, peut-être. En tout cas, à cet instant, j'ai envie de le croire, parce que je n'ai jamais eu personne à croire.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Accepte. S'il te plaît, accepte.

Harry, je n'ai jamais supplié quelqu'un. Un Malefoy ne supplie pas, ce serait indigne de son rang. Et pourtant, je t'en prie, accepte. Malgré ta méfiance sûrement fondée, malgré que je sois un Malefoy doublé d'un vampire, accepte. Fais-moi confiance. J'en ai besoin. Parce que personne ne m'a jamais donné sa confiance à chérir.

(POV Harry)

Et puis de toute façon, la curiosité est trop forte.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, comme pour le sonder. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, alors ça ne mange pas de pain d'essayer… Et, comme ils ne deviennent ni rouges, ni noirs, ni roses à poids verts ou toute autre fantaisie de ce genre, je finis par fermer les miens.

Ah… _Curiosity kills the cat._

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Merci Harry. Merci. Tu sais, on m'a offert plus de peintures, de sculptures et d'objets d'art qu'il n'y en a au Louvre. On m'a offert plus de tapisseries et d'étoffes soyeuses qu'il n'en faut pour fournir tous les souks du Moyen-Orient. On m'a offert plus d'œuvres de joaillerie et d'orfèvrerie qu'il n'en faut pour ouvrir une bijouterie. On m'a offert plus d'armes qu'il n'en faut pour armer la garde du roi d'Angleterre. On m'a offert plus de châteaux qu'il n'en faut pour loger toute l'aristocratie britannique. On m'a offert plus de terre qu'en compte nombre d'Etats.

Pourtant, Harry, ceci est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

(POV Harry)

Grincement de porte qui s'ouvre. Le bruit raisonne un peu. La pièce doit être spacieuse. J'entends une sorte de bourdonnement comme si j'étais au beau milieu d'une foule. Mais une foule qui ne ferait que chuchoter. Etrange.

Des grandes mains froides viennent prendre les miennes et m'incite à avancer. Je sursaute mais les laisse me guider.

Mais déjà les mains m'abandonnent. Je les regrette, un peu.

"Ça y est, je peux ouvrir les yeux ?"

"Pas encore."

Il fait froid et humide. Une odeur de renfermé, de papiers jaunis et de poussière parvient à mes narines, me faisant éternuer.

"A vos souhaits," me font plusieurs murmures.

Qui m'a parlé ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais, par politesse, je chuchote à mon tour :

"Merci."

Bruit d'un rideau que l'on tire. A travers mes paupières clauses, je perçois une différence de luminosité.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Tu es bien impatient, Harry."

"Juste curieux," rectifiais-je.

Le vampire est quelque part, pas très loin de moi. Je sens sa présence à la fois menaçante et rassurante. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Un souffle frais court le long de ma nuque me donnant la chair de poule. Là, il est juste derrière moi. J'ai envie de me retourner, mais je m'oblige à rester sagement où l'on m'a laissé. J'ai envie de regarder, rien qu'un petit coup d'œil, mais je me retiens. Je ne désobéirai pas. On m'a trop bien appris la docilité.

"Maintenant," murmure sa voix, tout contre mon oreille, je frissonne de plus belle et j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Et la première chose que je vois est un livre. Non pas un livre. Mais _des_ livres. Que dis-je, _des livres_ ? Des livres par centaines ! Des dizaines de milliers de livres ! Je tourne sur moi-même. Des étagères de livres ! Je lève la tête : ce sont des rayons entiers de livres qui montent jusqu'au très haut plafond !

Ça, c'est de la bibliothèque !

"Alors, comment trouves-tu ma bibliothèque ?"

"Impressionnante…" soufflais-je.

Ici, je suis sur de trouver mon bonheur ! Mon seul regret ? Même en lisant jour et nuit sans relâche, jamais je n'aurais le temps de tout lire d'ici mon départ… Quel dommage.

Alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite ! A l'abordage ! Bibliothèque tiens-toi prête, me voilà !

"Je peux rester ici pour l'après-midi ?" demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

"Bien sur Harry, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux."

En fait, j'aimerai même que jamais tu ne partes. Est-ce que tu me donnerais l'autorisation de te séquestrer ici ? Je suis prêt à t'acheter tous les livres du monde, toutes les bibliothèques du monde pour que tu restes.

Mais dis-moi Harry, me laisseras-tu t'acheter, toi ?

* * *

Oh, une dernière chose avant de vous quitter : Diablotte est à moi. Propriété exclusivement privée, comme dirait Draco Malefoy. C'est un personnage inventé de toute pièce par mes bons petits soins alors interdit de me la piquer. Tenez-le-vous pour dit : je mets des droits d'auteur !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour bonjour ! Me re-voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est pour vous réconforter de la rentrée… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews !

Petite précision (vous verrez, ça vous servira plus tard dans la lecture) : un 'esse' est un crochet en forme de 'S'.

Deuxième précision: y va y avoir encore du Disney dans ce chapitre... Que voulez-vous, je suis fan!...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Le Pêcheur ténébreux, le Garçon de Café et le Pique-assiette qui s'ennuyait

(POV Harry)

Ce sont des vieux livres aux couvertures usés, aux lettres dorées et ternies et je suis obligé de plisser les yeux pour en distinguer les titres. Voyons voir, comment se décortique cette mine d'informations ? Ça m'a l'air d'être par ordre alphabétique tout ça… Alors, ici… je suis dans les 'P' semble-t-il.

"…_Pathologies transmissibles par voix sanguine_… _Le Panslavisme ou l'art de diviser pour mieux régner_… _Persécutions des Vampires au moyen-âge_… _Poisons inodores et incolores_…_Divers poisons pour une mort nette et sans bavure_… _Le Poison : arme du crime parfait ?_… _Poison : quelques recettes utiles_… "

Les livres sur les poisons occupent une bonne demi-douzaine de niveaux. Oui monsieur, rien que ça ! D'après ce que Dobby m'a raconté, l'empoisonnement était monnaie courante dans cette famille. Drôle de mœurs… Enfin, pas étonnant qu'ils aient tant de documentation là-dessus. Et je suppose que le rayon des antidotes est nettement moins fournit. Ça fait froid dans le dos.

_"Allez, laisse-toi tenter, beau brun, rien qu'une goutte…"_ chuchote suavement quelqu'un.

Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi : pourtant, il n'y a personne à part le vampire qui me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Je fronce les sourcils. Aurais-je des hallucinations ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pourtant pas en plein désert, sous le cagnard, en état de déshydratation avancée avec une température ambiante de quarante degrés à l'ombre. (Franchement, quelle idée de donner la température à l'ombre ? Y a pas d'ombre dans le désert !) De toute façon, je n'y suis pas dans ce désert, sous le cagnard, en état de déshydratation avancée… Bref, vous avez compris l'idée. Donc, techniquement, je ne devrais pas avoir d'hallucinations, n'est-ce pas docteur ? Ah, je vous vois venir, docteur… Non, je n'ai pas non plus mangé de champignons hallucinogènes. Ni d'halogène, si cela vous peut vous intéresser. Conclusion du diagnostic : ce n'est pas un mirage.

_"Ouvre-moi donc, je te ferais découvrir monts et merveilles…"_

Définitivement, pas un mirage puisque v'là le bouquin qui me cause !

A la réflexion, si les tableaux peuvent bouger, pourquoi les livres ne pourraient-ils pas bavarder ? Au point où on en est, on n'est plus à une bizarrerie près, hein. Faisons comme si de rien n'était et passons notre chemin, peut-être que ce livre me laissera tranquille…

"_Politique : le pouvoir de l'argent_…" continuais-je à lire, "_Régimes politiques : démocratie de droit, monarchie de fait_… _Capital politique, économique et social et théorie de la domination par Pierre Bourdieu_… _Scandales politico-financiers ayant impliqués la famille Malefoy_… _Code Pénal officiel du monde des morts_…"

La politique prend une dizaine de niveaux à elle seule !

_"Hé toi là ! Oui toi, le p'tit fauteur-de-trouble ! Article 1.b paragraphe 7, alinéa 3 du règlement des bibliothèques : « il est formellement interdit de parler à voix haute dans une bibliothèque. »"_

Je m'arrête, surpris.

"Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas," chuchotais-je au Code Pénal qui m'a interpellé.

_"Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi ! Pour la peine, tu liras mes dix premières pages, et estime-toi heureux, j'aurais encore pu t'coller une prune !"_

"Ecoutez, là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mais une autre fois peut-être. Au revoir."

_"Reviens ici petit vaurien ! Reviens ici toute de suite, chenapan !"_

"…_Potions magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron_…"

_"Je peux t'apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… Tout d'abord, me saisir fermement. Puis s'installer dans un fauteuil, de préférence confortable et bien exposé à la lumière. Me poser sur ses genoux et vérifier de m'avoir bien en main : je ne dois surtout pas tomber au cours du processus d'utilisation. Ensuite, soulever délicatement ma couverture…"_

"_Poudlard, __Durmstrang__ ou Beauxbâtons : quelle école pour vos héritiers ?_… "

Je m'interromps. Poudlard ? Je l'ai déjà lu quelque part…

"_L'Histoire de Poudlard_… _Fondateurs, célébrités et autres grands noms poudlariens_… _Les quatre maisons de Poudlard : un dilemme cornélien_… _Serpentard : la voix royale_…"

Je prends le premier ouvrage et l'ouvre, tenant plus ou moins en équilibre. Trop impressionné par mes découvertes, je ne me suis même rendu compte d'être monté à l'échelle. Je finis par trouver une stabilité assez précaire. Bon, il faudra faire avec. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le sol. Ouh… Que la terre est basse !

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Je le regarde grimper sur l'échelle, comme un chat grimperait agilement à un arbre. Il penche la tête sur le côté pour lire les titres avec le plus grand sérieux tandis que des mèches indisciplinées glissent sur sa peau opaline. Oui, comme un chat, il est à la fois sage et sauvage. Puis il hasarde un regard vers le bas et je remarque clairement la petite moue qu'il fait.

Il est vrai que les chats savent monter, mais jamais redescendre. Défaut quelque peu handicapant pour ces grimpeurs émérites.

"Harry, il y a un troupeau de canapés qui pâturent entre les étagères. Actuellement, je crois qu'ils broutent quelque part dans les 'S'."

Il me regarde avec incompréhension.

"'S' comme 'sofa'," précisai-je.

Cela n'a pas l'air de l'éclairer beaucoup, mais il hoche tout de même de la tête.

"Je serai là-bas," ajoutais-je en une exhortation silencieuse à me rejoindre. Mais comme il n'esquisse pas un geste pour me suivre, je remarque avec agacement : "il est évident qu'un fauteuil sera plus confortable pour lire qu'une échelle."

C'est une invitation comme une autre. Un peu rude, je l'accorde. C'est fou, avec mes autres conquêtes j'étais dominateur, suave, séducteur, bourreaux et briseur de cœur. Mais avec Harry, je n'arrive pas à retrouver cette nonchalance qui faisait mon charme.

"Oh," finit-il par comprendre. "Oui, je pense aussi," admet-il dans un petit rire.

Il ne me tient pas rigueur de mon ton un peu dur. Chacune de ses réactions me déconcertent et m'émerveillent à la fois.

"Je t'attends là-bas."

Je t'y attends même de pied ferme. Et si tu n'as pas rappliqué ton joli derrière dans le quart d'heure qui suit, je t'y traîne de force : je veux pouvoir veiller sur toi, Harry. Car ma bibliothèque peut sembler calme de prime abord, elle n'est pas exempt de tout danger pour autant. Nous sommes dans le manoir Malefoy, après tout.

"Et prends garde à la bergère, elle a mauvais caractère."

(POV Harry)

Je le regarde s'éloigner sur ces énigmatiques paroles. Que ferait une bergère au beau milieu des livres ? Au beau milieu d'un champ je comprendrai, dans une chaumière, pourquoi pas, mais, sérieusement, dans une bibliothèque ? L'idée est assez incongrue. Autant que pourrait l'être un Dudley dans une librairie. Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de canapés qui pâturent dans les esses ? « Esses comme sofas » ? C'est à ni plus rien comprendre.

Je finis par secouer la tête. Remarque, peut-être que Draco Malefoy loue les services d'une bergère pour garder les livres comme on garde des moutons ? Après tout, il m'utilise bien comme garde-manger, alors…

J'extraie quelques ouvrages, m'empêchant d'en prendre trop au vu de leur poids conséquent. C'est donc chargé de gros livres poussiéreux et lourds comme des enclumes que je redescends plus ou moins adroitement sur la terre ferme.

Puis d'une démarche rendue vacillante par cette pile de livre plus haute que moi, je me mets tant bien que mal en quête des fameux canapés.

Voyons voir, où suis-je maintenant ?

"…_Groupes sanguins et rhésus : quel sang vous convient-il ?_... _Sanguineries les plus renommées d'Europe_…"

Visiblement, j'ai atterri dans les 'S'. Et rayon sanguin, il y en a des bouquins ! Faut croire que je ne suis pas dans une bibliothèque de vampire pour rien…

_"Comment ça il est pas frais mon sang ? Je préférerai mourir de honte que de servir du sang pas frais ! Regardez, il est encore chaud ! Il est encore fumant mon sang !"_ murmure bruyamment le guide des sanguineries.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les livres étaient à ce point bavard. De vraies pipelettes !

"_Tel sang, telle personnalité_…_Substituts sanguins et autres fadesses_… _Sang de synthèse : bouillon insipide mais nourrissant_… _Sorcellerie : mythe ou réalité_… _La Soumission sylvestre_…"

…_« sylvestre »_ ? C'est bizarre, cela me dit quelque chose… Comme si ce mot m'était familier, lointainement apparenté… Comme un vieux secret de famille enfouit tout au fond de moi… Je crois que le gérant de la sanguinerie m'a appelé ainsi, mais je n'en suis plus sur : je n'étais pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme à ce moment-là…

Je pose sur le parquet ciré la pile de livres que je portais et prends le dernier ouvrage. C'est un livre assez petit, presque… à ma taille, comparé aux autres. Ma curiosité piquée, je l'ouvre. Aussitôt, le ruban qui sert de marque page s'agite en des mouvements qui me rappellent étrangement ceux de la queue d'un chat.

Soudain, un grincement sourd se fait entendre, je sursaute, tourne la tête et là, à l'autre bout du rayon, se tient un fauteuil en cuir tanné, noir brute, il tape du pied comme un taureau du sabot. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel fauteuil, ça non ! C'est une bergère ! Style louis XIV, si je ne m'abuse, mais c'est un détail. Maintenant, la mise en garde m'apparaît beaucoup plus claire… Limpide même. Autrement dit : sauve qui peut, la bergère charge !

J'attrape les premiers ouvrages qui me passent sous la main, ceux en tête de pile, et je prends mes jambes à mon cou : dans ce genre de moments, il apparaît hautement nécessaire (sinon indispensable) d'opérer ce que j'appelle une « retraite stratégique ». En d'autres mots : courage fuyons !

Oh, ce n'est pas comme si cette situation m'était étrangère. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de comptabiliser le nombre de fois où j'ai couru à en perdre haleine sous les regards réprobateurs des voisins pour échapper à Dudley et compagnie. En effet, un des jeux favoris de mon cher cousin et de sa bande était la chasse au Harry. J'ai donc appris très jeune à courir très vite car, même si mon cachalot de cousin est quelque peu… ankylosé par ses kilos en trop, il n'en est pas de même de son bras droit, Piers Polkiss. Ce garçon efflanqué qui me ramène à Dudley comme un dog ramènerait un trophée de chasse. C'est aussi lui qui me maintient les mains dans le dos, pour m'empêcher de me défendre.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à courir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses (ce qui n'est pas si loin de la réalité) sous les murmures réprobateurs de vieux grimoires.

Mais où pâturent donc ces satanés fauteuils herbivores ? Et quelle idée d'avoir une bibliothèque aussi grande !

Ah ! Trouvé ! Alléluia, je suis sauvé ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir le vampire.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Mes dossiers et une tasse de café noir encore fumante m'attendent sur une table basse du petit salon. Dobby a du les amener ici. Pour une fois, cet elfe a agit correctement de sa propre initiative. Je vais pour prendre le journal lorsque j'entends un bruit de course-poursuite. Apparemment, Harry a rencontré la bergère.

En effet quelques instants plus tard déboule, hors d'haleine, un certain petit ingénu talonner par un fauteuil de fort méchante humeur. Mon petit brun me lance ce regard apeuré qu'on les chats mouillés. Je range précieusement cette délicieuse vision dans ma mémoire.

Soudain, un sourire machiavélique vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

"Voudrais-tu que je t'aide ?" demandais-je suavement en me penchant vers lui.

Il hoche vigoureusement de la tête, loin de se douter du piège que je lui tends. Douce et blanche innocence vient te prendre dans mes filets… Moi qui suis le pêcheur ténébreux.

"Dans ce cas, tu me devras une faveur, en échange de ce petit service," fis-je tout prêt de son oreille.

De l'art de tourner à son avantage toute situation. Il relève la tête, interrogateur et indécis, mais le martèlement des pieds de la bergère presse sa réponse.

"D'ac…D'accord," halète-t-il.

Et le piège se referme. Je suis magnifiquement diabolique. Normal, je suis un Malefoy. Impérial, je m'avance vers le fauteuil récalcitrant et m'y laisse choir avec élégance (évidemment, je suis un Malefoy). Le petit brun me regarde, ébaudi.

"Elle a un caractère de cochon mais il suffit de s'asseoir dedans pour qu'elle devienne aussi douce qu'un agneau," expliquai-je.

"Et vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?"

"Voyons, j'aurais alors perdu l'occasion de faire de toi mon débiteur. Cela aurait été du gâchis."

Harry, je t'enchaînerai à moi. Par des chaînes ou par des rubans, quelques en soient les moyens, quelque en soit le prix, je t'enchaînerai à moi. Tu seras mien.

Boudeur, il va pour s'asseoir au bout du canapé le plus éloigné de moi. Certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça.

"Ici," ordonnais-je en tapotant le peu de place qu'il reste à mes côtés.

"Pardon ?"

"Ici," répétais-je.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je veux que tu t'asseyes ici," développais-je, agacé.

"Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais c'est un fauteuil pour _une _place," objecte-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il y a assez de place pour toi."

"Il y a aussi _d'autres canapés_, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'assoir dans _votre_ fauteuil ! D'autant plus que _ce_ fauteuil ne semble pas me porter pas dans son cœur !"

"Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi."

"Et bien figurez-vous que j'en ai décidé autrement."

Je réprime l'envie brute de me lever et de le projeter sur le fauteuil afin de corriger son insolence.

"Tu as la mémoire bien courte, Harry. Ne me devais-tu pas une faveur ?"

Nous nous affrontons quelques instants du regard. Il finit par détourner les yeux mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je continue à le fixer avec insistance. Il pousse un soupir de résignation et vient se caler sans un mot entre moi et l'accoudoir. Je constate avec satisfaction qu'il rentre parfaitement. J'enroule mon bras autour de lui, il se raidit mais ne proteste pas, se doutant sûrement que cela serait inutile. Quand un Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, toujours.

"Allons, allons, Harry, est-il si désagréable d'être assis à mes côté ? Tu sais, je pourrais prendre offense de ta réaction… Il me semble pourtant qu'il y a pire comme demande…" susurrai-je, le nez dans son cou. Sa nuque est si tentante… Pour y dépose un baiser, ou pour le mordre ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Les deux propositions ne sont pas dépourvues d'intérêts… Mmmmm, cela mérite d'être examiné.

Pour toute réponse, Harry ouvre son livre et se plonge dans sa lecture. Quelques instants plus tard, il le retourne, se rendant compte qu'il l'a ouvert à l'envers. Ce qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un sourire amusé.

(POV Harry)

Ça me dépasse. Pourquoi veut-il que je sois si prêt de lui ? Je soupire. Ça me dépasse. Avec les Durlsey, plus loin d'eux j'étais, mieux ils se portaient. Et vice-versa. Personne n'a jamais requis ma présence. Peut-être veut-il avoir son garde-manger sous la main, au cas où il ait un petit creux ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans la peau d'un vampire après tout ! Ça me dépasse. Et puis j'ai ouverte mon livre à l'envers ! Zut ! Quand je vous dis que ça me dépasse…

_Poudlard, __Durmstrang__ ou Beauxbâtons : quelle école pour vos héritiers ?_

_Sommaire :_

_I. Poudlard, école de la diversité__…4_

_II. Durmstrang , école de la rigueur__…50_

_III. Beauxbâtons , école de la courtoisie__….…86_

_Page 3_

Je relève la tête, en alerte. J'ai entendu un grincement, j'en suis sur. Cela ne semble pourtant pas gêner mon vampire de voisin qui continue tranquillement sa lecture, un rictus étirant ses lèvres fines. Allez savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans les pages économiques d'un journal…

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Blaise," fait-il sans même lever les yeux de son article.

(POV Draco)

**Jeudi noir pour la Grunning !**

Hier, La Grunning, entreprise détentrice d'un quart des parts du marché des biens de consommation électrodomestique, a vu le cours de ses actions divisé par deux en l'espace de quelques minutes. Du jamais vu ! Rappelons que la Grunning a pu se targuer ses dernières semaines d'une croissance isolante de 10%, parvenant sans peine à se hisser au rang de leader britannique dans la vente de perceuses. Cependant, l'entreprise semble n'être qu'un vulgaire château de carte : si son ascension fut fulgurante, hier la chute fut brutale : - 300% en moins d'un quart d'heure ! C'est un véritable ras-de-marré financier ! Les traders s'affolent, la Grunning s'effondre et les créanciers crient à la perte de confiance ! A faits exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles : pour empêcher la propagation de la crise, la bourse de Londres décide de clôturer ses portes deux heures plus tôt, gelant par la même tous les cours !

Cependant, la Grunning, auparavant géant, ne vaut ce matin plus rien, pire elle est endettée jusqu'au cou et accusée d'avoir falsifié des documents pour cacher un déficit colossal de 2,5 milliards de Livres ! Dans les jours qui viennent, il apparaît évident que le colosse au talon d'Achille va devoir rendre des comptes voire même mettre la clé sous la porte… Et la malchance semble s'acharner sur cette entreprise. En effet, dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, Vernon Dursley, dont la nomination en tant que président de la Grunning il y a à peine deux jours fut lourdement contestée à cause d'un manque de transparence évident, a été retrouvé, avec sa femme et son fils, tabassés dans sa propre maison dans le Surrey. Heureusement, leurs vies sont maintenant hors de danger. Face au manque de preuves, le commissaire Mégray en charge de l'affaire déclare que _« c'est un travail de professionnel »_ et qu'il n'exclue pas « _la thèse de la vengeance » _dans ce contexte financier délicat pour la Grunning.

C. Crivey

Je m'autorise un sourire démoniaque. Je suis satisfait. La Grunning croule sous les dettes. C'est bien. Mes subordonnés ont exécuté correctement mes ordres. C'est bien. Crabbe et Goyle ont passé le message aux Dursley, un message que ces larves ne sont pas prêtes d'oublier. C'est très bien. Et mon nom n'a pas été une seule fois entaché alors que l'ombre de ma main invisible a provoqué chacun de ces faits. C'est parfait. Crivey a bien travaillé. J'épargnerai peut-être sa vie, il pourrait éventuellement m'être encore utile. Ah… J'aime le pouvoir, sûrement plus que l'argent.

Mon petit brun s'agite à mes côtés. Se pourrait-il qu'il est entendu Blaise entrer ? C'est qu'il a l'ouïe fine, le petit d'homme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Blaise."

Et, pour le rassurer, je resserre ma prise sur lui. Ce qui ne semble pas le rassurer le moins du monde. Je soupire : j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais avoir cet effet apaisant sur lui, rien qu'en le prenant dans mes bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise débarque. Nous avisant dans cette position, il va pour faire un commentaire mais je le devance :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Blaise ?"

"Je m'ennuyais," fait-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé le plus proche.

(POV Harry)

Je suis reconnaissant à l'autre vampire de n'avoir rien dit. La situation est déjà bien assez embarrassante. Même si, je dois bien le reconnaître, elle n'est finalement pas si désagréable que ça. Après tout, il n'est pas si déplaisant de se sentir apprécié, même par un vampire, après s'être vu traité plus bas que terre pendant tant d'années par des hommes.

_I. Poudlard, école de la diversité_

_Poudlard, comme toutes les Ecoles Nationales Supérieures des Morts, a pour but d'inculquer les lois et grands principes du royaume d'Hadès aux cadavres venant de passer la frontière avec le monde des vivants. A cette fin, Poudlard propose à ses étudiants un enseignement classique avec des cours d'Histoire du Monde des Morts, d'Economie, de Runes, de Botanique, de Potions… _

"Je m'ennuie," se plaint à nouveau Blaise.

_A terme de cinq années d'études est délivré le diplôme national supérieur du Baccamortéa autorisant les jeunes baccamortéens à circuler librement dans le Monde des Morts. _

"Je m'ennuieuh."

_Mais Poudlard est avant tout célèbre pour sa multiethnicité, en effet cette école est la seule du Monde des Morts à offrir aux créatures dotées de NAHMs (Natures et Aptitudes Hautement Mystérieuses) des formations adaptées. Ainsi, il existe des filières spécialisées pour les Vampires, les Véelas (une formation également proposée par Beauxbatons), les Elfes, les Sylvestres et les personnes atteintes du Syndrome Sylvestre (bien que ces deux dernières filières aient été fermées par absence d'effectif), les Gobelins et les Loups-Garous. Chaque formation se compose d'un certain nombre d'UV (Unités de Valeur) à valider pour obtenir le Master des NAHMs._

"Je m'en-nuie," articule-t-il avec insistance.

Cette fois, je relève la tête, guettant la réponse de l'autre vampire, mais comme ce dernier ne semble pas décider à accorder une once d'attention à son ami, je me replonge dans ma lecture.

_Bien que cette multiplicité ethnique favorise l'ouverture d'esprit des étudiants poudlarien, elle est également source de nombreux problèmes internes entre les espèces. Ainsi, nul n'ignore la haine ancestrale qui oppose Vampires et Loups-Garous et c'est pourquoi les réunir dans un même établissement peut sembler audacieux. Cependant, s'il y a bien eu quelques rixes, aucun bain de sang n'est à déplorer à ce jour dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Cette prouesse est en partie du à l'ingénieux système des Maisons, mise en place dés la création de l'école._

"Je m'ennuie."

Cela fait un peu comme une musique de fond. Répétitive. Monotone.

"Au risque de me répéter, je m'en-…"

"Tais-toi, Blaise, tu m'agaces."

"Mais je m'ennuie, Draco ! Et en tant qu'hôte de qualité tu te dois de divertir ton invité," fait l'italien, buté.

"Puis-je savoir depuis quand tu es mon invité, Blaise ? Je dirais plutôt que tu es un pique-assiette indésirable."

"Humpfff. En tout cas, je suis un pique-assiette qui s'ennuie."

_A leur arrivée à Poudlard, les étudiants sont répartis en fonction de leur personnalité dans quatre Maisons : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. A l'intérieur des Maisons, les étudiants sont mélangés, quelque soit leur nature et leur filière, ce qui favorise l'émergence d'une solidarité entre les espèces. Cette cohésion semble être le moyen le plus efficace pour lutter contre la montée du racisme et le regroupement par ethnies. _

"Euréka, j'ai trouvé ! Harry-…"

"Blaise, laisse Harry en dehors de cela, tu veux."

"Je disais donc, Harry, toi qui es si mignon et si gentil-…"

"Ne fais pas attention à lui Harry, il finira bien par se lasser."

"_Je disais donc_, Harry, toi qui est si mignon et si gentil, tu auras bien pitié d'un pauvre vampire hanté par le démon de l'Ennui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hum… oui ?" fis-je, incertain.

Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ?

J'entends un grondement à mes côtés. Ma réponse n'a pas l'air d'être au goût de mon voisin.

(POV Draco Malefoy)

Cela m'agace. J'ai du le soumettre à mon autorité pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à mes côtés mais il accepte de son plein gré les simagrées de Blaise. Cela m'agace. Il discute normalement avec Blaise, lui sourit même, pourquoi pas avec moi ? Tout cela m'agace prodigieusement.

(POV Harry)

"S'il te plaît Harry, joue avec moi ?"

Je me demande si ce vampire a vraiment deux cent ans d'existence derrière lui : c'est un vrai gamin !

"D'accord, mais pour jouer à quoi ?"

C'est que, je ne sais pas jouer à grand-chose. Savoir jouer aux cartes ne devait pas faire partie des critères de sélection pour être la bonne-à-tout faire de Pétunia, le punching-ball de Dudley ou le souffre douleur de Vernon. Quel dommage. C'est un manque à ma formation, à n'en pas douter.

Pourtant, Pétunia joue souvent aux cartes avec les voisines ou ses amies de je-ne-sais-quel club, moment privilégié pour s'échanger les derniers potins, ragots et médisances du quartier. Bien sur, elle ne m'a jamais convié à aucune partie. Pensez, cela aurait fait fuir les autres joueuses ! Paraît que je porte la poisse. Relégué au rang de garçon de café, je suis donc condamné à regarder, fasciné et envieux, tout en servant le « Darjeeling tea » à ces dames. _« Avec deux cuillères à café de sucre, garçon. » « Oui, Madame Polkiss. » « Oh ! Il a une drôle de couleur ce sucre ! Regardez, il est brun ! » « C'est du sucre roux, Madame Polkiss. » « Quel horreur, du sucre de sauvage ! Je suis sure qu'il n'est même pas raffiné ! Pétunia, je ne savais pas que tu achetais ce genre de produits… » _Inutile de dire que Pétunia m'a bien fait comprendre de ne plus jamais acheter de sucre roux. Moi qui pensais bien faire… _« Non, non et non ! Pas de ce sucre dans mon thé ! Mettez-moi plutôt un nuage de lait, garçon. » « Oui, Madame Polkiss. »_

Les jeux de société me sont donc un langage hors de portée. Rois, reines, cavaliers et valets me sont des personnages inaccessibles. Cœurs, carreaux, trèfles et piques me sont des codes étranges. Les cartes ont pour moi quelque chose de mystérieux. Par exemple, je me suis toujours demandé si le Pouilleux vous dépouillait vraiment. Le Taraud ressemble-t-il à un taureau ? La Belotte ressemble-t-elle à une pelote ? Faut-il avoir une manie pour jouer à la Manille ? Faut-il miser une porcelaine de Baccarat pour jouer au Baccarat ? Faut-il se sentir seul pour jouer au Solitaire ? La Crapette-t-elle un jeu de crapules ou de carpeaux ? Réussit-on toujours une Réussite ? Et enfin, dernière question, mais non des moindres, que diable vient faire un Nain Jaune dans un jeu de carte ?…

"Faisons une partie d'échecs ! J'adore les échecs ! Et misons ! Nous n'avons qu'à dire que si je gagne, tu me révèles le nom de la demoiselle '3M' et si je perds, je te laisse tranquille. Oh, oh je ne m'ennuie plus !"

"La demoiselle '3M' ?" répétais-je.

"La Mystérieuse _Milady Millésime,_" fait-il rêveusement, avec un parfait accent britannique s'il vous plaît.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…"

"Dis-moi tout Harry."

"…Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la rencontrer ? Imaginez que cette personne, la demoiselle '3M' comme vous l'appelez, soit une vieille femme sénile, aigrie et bedonnante, vous seriez déçu non ? Alors pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la rencontrer ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de son sang ?"

"C'est justement parce que son sang me plaît que je suis assurée qu'elle me plaira. Car, vois-tu Harry, le sang est inhérent à la personne. Il est intimement lié à ce que tu manges, ce que tu fais, ce que tu ressens… Somme toute : à toi. Et crois-moi petit d'homme, j'ai gouté des sangs du monde entier, des blancs, des noirs, des jaunes, des rouges, des bleues mais il n'est pas aisé de trouver chaussure à son pied !… Et puis, entre nous Harry, après deux cent longues années d'existence, je me sens plus proche d'une vieille femme sénile, aigrie et bedonnante que d'une jeune pimbêche gloussant à tout-va."

Oui, c'est une manière d'envisager les choses. Moi aussi, j'ai un faible pour les vieilles femmes séniles, aigries et bedonnantes. Tout particulièrement celles qui habitent en face des Dursley, qui sentent le choux et qui s'appellent Mrs Figg.

Mais j'y pense… Ce matin, le vampire blond n'a-t-il pas dit que mon sang n'était pas si infect ? Mais alors, se pourrait-t-il qu'il m'apprécie, rien qu'un peu ? Oh, je me contenterais de pas grand-chose… Juste une miette d'affection, un micron d'attachement me suffirait.

"Alors, un malheureux nom ou la paix éternelle ? Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?"

Voyons voir, si je gagne (ce qui est très peu probable) je ne gagnerai finalement pas grand-chose. _« La paix éternelle »_. Laissez-moi rire ! Ce vampire est le roi des emphases ! De beaux mots, un beau parleur (c'est un italien) mais rien derrière.

Par contre si je perds, je devrai non seulement trahir cette jeune femme, Hermione Granger si je me souviens bien, qui m'avait l'air tout à fait sympathique et en plus je l'a mettrai en danger. Car, derrière ce sourire enjoué, on ne sait ce qui se cache. C'est un vampire après tout, ne l'oublions pas. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins addicte à son sang. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui donner son nom, non ? Si j'étais à la place de cette jeune femme, je préférerai ne jamais avoir affaire à un vampire en manque.

Par contre de son côté, s'il gagne, il aura gagné le nom de sa donneuse favorite tout en s'amusant. Autrement dit, c'est tout bénéfice pour lui.

Croit-il vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? D'accord, je suis naïf, mais là, c'en est presque vexant…

"Voilà un marché qui n'est pas très avantageux pour moi…" déclarai-je avec une moue enfantine. "Dites, si vous voulez jouer aux échecs, pourquoi ne pas le demander tout simplement ?" fis-je innocemment.

Le brun part dans un de ses grands rires chauds dont il a le secret.

"Petit d'homme, tu me surprendras toujours. Tu as entièrement raison ! Nous, les vampires, n'avons que trop l'habitude de parier, nous ne savons même plus nous amuser simplement ! C'est une honte à laquelle il nous faut remédier sur l'heure ! Profitons ! Profitons des simples plaisirs de la vie car bien souvent ce sont les meilleurs ! Mais voilà que la verve m'emporte… Allons ! Assez de discours ! Faisons une partie d'échecs avec mon ami Harry, petit humain mais grand esprit ! Une simple partie d'échec, en tout bien, tout honneur, toute simplicité et toute amitié."

Je reste silencieux quelques instants, ébahi par cette théâtrale tirade.

"Je voudrais bien, seulement je ne sais pas y jouer," finis-je par avouer en baissant la tête.

Cette fois, le vampire blond s'est arrêté de lire et je sens sur moi le poids de son regard.

A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais eu de jouet. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de jouer, remarquez. Simplement, mes jouets étaient un peu particuliers…

Un de mes premiers jouet fut la Fée Clochette, elle était verte, un peu rugueuse mais partout où elle passait, tout brillait. Elle était magique ma Fée Clochette. A cette époque, Dudley passait son temps à regarder _Peter Pan_ en boucle, affalé sur le divan du salon. Et La Fée Clochette n'était autre que le grattoir de la cuisine.

Dans la même série, il y eu les Capitaines Crochet qui embrochaient les vêtements humides récalcitrants à se défroisser. En d'autres termes, les cintres.

Plus tard, j'ai fait la rencontre de Kah, le serpent qui ingurgitait la poussière. Inutile de dire que Kah était l'aspirateur et que Dudley étrennait sa toute nouvelle télévision en regardant le _Livre de la Jungle_.

"Voilà qui est inconcevable ! Comment peut-on vivre sans savoir jouer aux échecs ? C'est le B à BA diplomatique ! Toutes les relations de pouvoir, toute la stratégie des politiciens sont basées sur ce génialissime modèle !" s'exclame Blaise en dégageant la table basse, dévoilant une plaque de marbre dallée de carreaux noirs et blancs.

De toute évidence, nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même notion de ce qui est vital. Je trouve que j'ai plutôt assez bien survécu aux traitements des Dursley, bien que je ne connaisse rien aux échecs… A moins que faire la chasse aux moutons de poussière sur le damier blanc et noir de la cuisine ne corresponde aux échecs pour les Dursley ? Drôle de version. Ah, si les échecs consistaient à astiquer le carrelage des cuisines, je crois que je m'en sortirai pas trop mal. Pensez ! Après seize ans d'entrainement…


End file.
